


Невинность

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Casual Sex, Drinking Pee, Eating Cum, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Multi, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Urophilia, casual nudity
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 51,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: С рождения близнецы Кагаминэ жили в роскошном особняке вдали от всех. Так что никто не возражал, когда у себя дома они ходили голышом, и даже когда со всей детской непосредственностью они то же самое делали на улице - ведь они всё равно оставались в пределах обширной территории особняка, а значит всё равно что дома. У них было всё, так что покидать территорию приходилось только в каких-либо особых случаях. И так случилось, что никто не удостоверился, что близнецы усвоили, что одеваться их при этом заставляют в связи с самим фактом покидания дома, а не в связи с этими особыми случаями.Но вот близнецы выросли (а привычки остались) и поступили в элитную школу для талантливых детей. Настолько элитную, что вместо общежития ученикам предоставлялись целые дома - по штуке на пару - образовывавшие вокруг школы посёлок практически исключительно из учеников.  Что же ждёт близнецов, впервые попавших в компанию других детей? Или лучше спросить: что ждёт других детей, попавших в компанию этих близнецов?





	1. Утро

Как ни старайся – не получится поймать самое мгновение пробуждения. В определённый момент Рин просто осознала, что уже некоторое время не спит, а слушает равномерный стук капель дождя за окном. Она также поняла, что хорошо выспалась, и обратно в сон её не клонит. Тогда Рин сладко потянулась в кровати и открыла, наконец, глаза. На мгновение она растерялась, когда увиденная обстановка не совпала с уже построенным подсознанием образом родного дома. Но Рин тут же вспомнила, что уже вторую неделю они с братом живут отдельно от родителей в выделенном им доме в Вокалоидвилле. Они заселились за неделю до начала учебного года, и сегодня был их третий день занятий в новой школе. Хотя не только в новой – вообще третий день занятий в школе, ведь до этого близнецы Кагаминэ обучались на дому. В школе всё было ново и интересно, никогда ещё им не приходилось находиться среди такого количества других детей. Близнецы надеялись завести себе много новых друзей и весело проводить школьные дни, как это показывают в аниме. Тем более, что минимальное количество взрослых в Вокалоидвилле так к этому и располагало. Ведь всё поселение было частью проекта «Вокалоид» – программы по отбору талантливых детей и создании как можно более благоприятных условий для развития их талантов. При этом считалось, что максимальная свобода учеников лучше всего этому способствует. Кроме того, все расходы оплачивались либо государством, либо медийными корпорациями, решившими заранее готовить себе будущих звёзд, так что для самих юных дарований участие было бесплатным. Более того, каждая корпорации старалась перещеголять остальные в щедрости финансирования участников, дабы те заключали контракты именно с ней. Дети по всей стране мечтали попасть в этот рай на земле, но сдать вступительные экзамены удавалось лишь немногим. В чисто этих счастливчиков попали и близнецы Кагаминэ, спонсируемые корпорацией «Криптон».  
Рин присела на кровати и бросила взгляд на мирно спящего рядом брата. Лен спал так сладко, что будить его совершенно не хотелось. Тогда Рин посмотрела на будильник, стоящий на тумбочке у кровати. Время было ещё раннее, так что Рин решила не беспокоить брата. Она аккуратно вылезла из-под нежного и тонкого, но достаточно тёплого покрывала, заботливо обнимавшего их с братом нагие тела, и медленно и осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, перелезла через него и встала с кровати. Рин заметила характерно торчащий под покрывалом бугорок. «Значит, Лен хочет пи́сать и скоро сам проснётся», – заключила она и выключила будильник. – «А если и нет, лучше я его сама потом разбужу, чем эта пищалка».  
Оставив брата досматривать свой сон, Рин сама сходила в туалет, умылась, причесалась, надела заколки и повязала свой новый большой белый бант в волосах. Немного покрасовавшись с бантом перед зеркалом, Рин направилась на кухню и надев на голое тело фартук принялась готовить завтрак. Вообще, каждый дом в Вокалоидвилле оснащался роботом-домработником, но близнецы Кагаминэ предпочитали такое творческое занятие как готовка брать на себя, тем более, что достаточный опыт в этом деле имелся у обоих. На робота оставили лишь уборку, так что большую часть времени робот пылился без дела в свободной комнате – второй спальне, которая за ненадобностью превратилась в кладовку.  
Услышав сзади звук открывшейся двери и шаги, Рин обернулась и ожидаемо увидела своего брата, выходящего из спальни. Он протирал рукой ещё сонные глаза, а его краник был разбухшим от скопившейся за ночь мочи – по крайней мере так считали сами близнецы. Рин всегда находила такое состояние краника весьма забавным, ведь он при этом так смешно раскачивался с каждым шагом брата.  
\- Доброе утро, Лен, – поздоровалась она с улыбкой, сама не уверенная, выражала ли эта улыбка лишь приветственную доброжелательность или всё же туда вкралась её потеха над смешно болтающимся краником.  
\- Доброе утро, Рин, – ответил Лен, стараясь придать своему голосу приветственной бодрости сквозь ещё не ушедшую сонливость.  
Он подошёл к сестре и, отработанным за годы совместной жизни до автоматизма движением, чуть приобнял её. Рин таким же привычным движением подалась к брату, и они легонько поцеловались в губы. Это был их неизменный утренний ритуал столько, сколько они себя помнили. Правда, в родительском доме Лен, когда вставал позже Рин, встречался с ней уже после похода в туалет. Здесь же планировка была такая, что требовалось пройти через кухню, которая служила и столовой.  
\- Опять ты мне в бедро краником упёрся, – хихикнула Рин. Такое уже происходило на днях, но тогда никто не стал заострять на этом внимания.  
\- Может, мне сначала в туалет ходить? – нехотя предложил решение Лен, которому начинало нравиться это новое ощущение, когда его краник был прижат к нежной коже сестры.  
\- Ну нет, когда встретились – тогда и «доброе утро»! – настояла Рин. И без того забавный краник брата так смешно упирался в её бедро – зачем от такого отказываться?  
\- Ну и что у нас на завтрак? – неохотно отстранившись поинтересовался Лен, которому их обыденный утренний жест неизменно добавлял бодрости.  
\- Рис, печёная рыба, варёные овощи и мисо-суп, – ответила Рин, также пребывавшая после ласкового поцелуя в приподнятом настроении.  
\- Звучит неплохо, – сказал Лен, – а пахнет ещё лучше, – добавил он, принюхавшись над готовкой сестры. – Уверен – на вкус будет вообще изумительно.  
\- Ох и льстец же ты, Лен, – в шутку пожурила брата Рин.  
Она вернулась к готовке, а Лен продолжил свой путь до туалета. Он попи́сал и умылся, так что на обратном пути сонливость полностью пропала из его глаз, а краник восстановил своё обычное маленькое сморщенное состояние, потешаться над которым Рин надоело много лет назад.  
\- Тебе долго ещё? – заботливо спросил Лен. – Может, помочь?  
\- Не стоит, я уже почти закончила, – ответила Рин.  
\- Что ж, я предлагал, – развёл руками Лен.  
Он присел за обеденный стол и стал с аппетитом наблюдать, как его сестра заканчивает приготовление завтрака. Увы, до Лена доходили лишь манящие запахи, а визуальный контакт с самым вожделенным – вкусным завтраком, с любовью приготовленным сестрой, – был этой самой сестрой и загорожен. Так что Лену оставалось только пускать слюни, глядя на обнажённую спину и попку Рин, и представляя, какая вкуснотища находится по ту сторону. Но от того, что самое интересное было скрыто, аппетит только сильнее разгорался. Наконец, к радости Лена, сестра повернулась к кухне задом, а к нему передом, а в руках у неё был поднос с сегодняшним завтраком. Она подала завтрак на стол, сняла фартук и, повесив его на место, села за стол напротив брата.  
\- Итадакимас! – в унисон произнесли близнецы и принялись за еду.  
\- Ммм! – блаженно протянул Лен, отведав представленных яств. – Как же обалденно у тебя получаются, казалось бы, обычные блюда!  
\- Спасибо, – ответила Рин, – но ты тоже неплохо готовишь.  
\- И всё-таки с тобой мне не сравниться, – заявил Лен.  
\- Ты просто ищешь повод свалить готовку на меня, – догадалась Рин.  
\- Ещё и видишь меня насквозь, – отметил Лен, и близнецы дружно засмеялись.  
\- Ой! – воскликнула Рин, когда от смеха уронила кусочек картошки. Он упал ей между колен, но когда она наклонилась, чтобы подобрать его, то непроизвольно раздвинула колени, и кусочек упал дальше.  
\- Ну что ж ты так, – сочувствующе произнёс Лен.  
\- Я его ступнями поймала! – доложила Рин. – Но я так не согнусь.  
\- Тогда предоставь это мне, – сказал Лен.  
Он оставил свои палочки на столе, отодвинул свой стул назад и на четвереньках залез под стол. Перед ним были стройные ножки сестры. Она держала ступни сомкнутыми, а в ложбинке между подъёмами ступней лежал кусок картошки. Лен подобрался поближе, а Рин аккуратно, стараясь не выронить картошку, раздвинула колени, чтобы видеть происходящее под столом. Лен провёл взглядом наверх от ступней сестры до её раздвинутых колен, выше до выставленной на обозрение щёлочки между ног, ещё выше до плоского животика, ещё выше до начинающей развиваться груди и, наконец, когда Лен уже опасался стукнуться макушкой о стол, добрался до её глаз. Встретившись с сестрой взглядом, Лен как-бы сообщил ей: «всё схвачено». Потом он снова наклонил голову вниз к ступням сестры и высунул язык, дотянувшись им между больших пальцев её ног. Лен аккуратно повёл языком вверх по ложбинке, поддел кусок картошки, прожевал и проглотил его.  
\- Спасибо, – с облегчением вздохнула Рин, которая несколько устала держать ступни в напряжении, так что она полностью раздвинула ноги.  
\- Есть твою готовку – всегда пожалуйста, – ответил Лен. Он подполз ещё чуть ближе и, просунув голову между бёдрами сестры, просяще заглянул ей в глаза. – Можешь мне сюда ещё что-нибудь уронить, – шутливо предложил он.  
\- Ты своё сначала съешь, – рассмеялась Рин и рукой затолкала Лена обратно под стол.  
Лен понял, что шутки шутками, а ведь его порция тем временем остывает, так что он выбрался из-под стола и снова занял своё место за ним, продолжив трапезу.

После того, как близнецы покушали, Лен вызвался вымыть посуду, а Рин собрала им из остатков приготовленного о-бэнто. Она управилась быстрее и, посмотрев на часы, прикинула, что пора бы уже начинать собираться в школу. Рин вернулась в спальню и принялась складывать все необходимые на сегодня школьные принадлежности в свою сумочку, а ненужные, оставшиеся со вчерашнего дня, – выкладывать. Наконец, с сумкой она закончила, и теперь оставался последний штрих: одной из новых вещей, с которыми близнецы познакомились в школе, оказалась необходимость носить школьную форму. Хотя в данном случае вряд ли это можно было назвать формой – для каждого участника проекта «Вокалоид» специально нанятые дизайнеры разрабатывали уникальный костюм, идеально подходящий именно ему. И нужно отдать им должное: им это успешно удавалось. Несмотря на то, что большинство участников было девочками, традиционно щепетильными в этом вопросе, до сих пор никто на костюмы не жаловался.  
Как раз в этот момент в комнату зашёл Лен. Увидев, что Рин уже собрала свою сумку, он принялся поспешно собирать свою. Тем временем Рин забралась на кровать, над которой в стене были прибиты два гвоздика: на одном висела вешалка со школьным костюмом Рин, на другом – со школьным костюмом Лена. Рин сняла с вешалки свой школьный костюм и разложила его на кровати, а сама села рядом. Лен стоял прямо напротив неё на коленях, задумчиво склонившись над своей сумкой.  
\- Слушай, Рин, а вообще какие у нас сегодня уроки? – спросил Лен, поднимая взгляд на пока ещё обнажённую сестру.  
\- Ты сам не помнишь, что ли? – проворчала Рин из-под надеваемого ей через голову короткого светлого топа с тёмным воротником и золотистым акцентом по краям, в то время как её ноги были небрежно расставлены на ширине плеч. – Нельзя быть таким рассеянным.  
\- Вроде как есть музыка и рисование, – произнёс Лен, слегка опустив взгляд от неуверенности.  
\- Не вроде, а точно, – сказала Рин.  
Она закончила с топом и взялась за следующий предмет гардероба: коротенькие тёмные шортики с поясом такого же золотистого цвета. Под выжидающим взглядом брата, находящимся теперь на уровне её бёдер, Рин подняла левую ногу, выпрямив её в горизонтальном положении. Ступня её оказывалась прямо у правого уха брата и Рин даже подумала на мгновение положить ногу на плечо Лена, использовав в качестве опоры, но поняла, что тогда не получится продеть ногу в штанину. И вообще, она один раз так сделала, а Лен схватил её ногу обеими руками и стал играться, представляя, что сама её нога – это базука, а щёлочка между ног – прицел. Это, конечно, было весело, но в основном только для самого Лена, да и вообще сейчас было не до этого – собираться надо. Напомнив себе об этом, Рин наклонилась вперёд с шортами в руках, протянула руки ещё дальше вперёд, чтобы достать до вытянутой ступни, и, чуть отодвинув левую ногу подальше от головы Лена, чтобы не накрыть её шортами, надела на неё соответствующую штанину. Рин протянула шорты до колена на левой ноге и поставила ногу обратно на пол.  
Не замечая, на задумчивый взгляд брата, по-прежнему направленный на уровне её щёлочки, Рин принялась надевать вторую штанину. Для этого она правой рукой отодвинула правый край шорт, раскрывая нужную штанину, а правую ногу, согнутую в колене, задрала вверх. Лену снова открылся отличный вид на щёлочку сестры, но уже через мгновение Рин просунула ногу сквозь штанину и поставила обратно на пол. Наконец, когда обе штанины были надеты до колен, Рин встала с кровати, оказавшись прямо перед Леном. Тут Рин, наконец, заметила, что её брат уже некоторое время сидит неподвижно, задумчиво смотря в одну точку.  
\- Что ты там высмотрел? – поинтересовалась она, отметив что Лен, из-за своей неподвижности, когда она встала перед ним, теперь чуть ли не носом утыкался в её щёлочку. – У меня что-то с писей?  
\- При чём тут пися? – озадачился Лен, прежде чем сфокусировал наконец смотревший сквозь сестру взгляд и обнаружил, что названный орган действительно находится прямо перед его лицом. И не подумав отодвинуться, он поднял голову, чтобы смотреть сестре в лицо, по пути невольно проведя кончиком носа вдоль её щёлочки. – Уроки-то какие сегодня?  
\- Ой, не щекочись! – невольно прыснула Рин, подтягивая шорты вверх до их законного места на её не стеснённых трусиками бёдра. – Ещё сегодня математика и физкультура, – сказала она, плюхаясь обратно на кровать. – Помнишь, вчера домашку делали – уравнения решали?  
\- Точно, было дело, – вспомнил Лен.  
Выяснив, наконец, список уроков на сегодня, Лен вернулся к своему занятию – собиранию сумки. Тем временем Рин продолжала одеваться. Помимо топа и шортиков её школьный костюм включал тёмные с золотистым акцентом митенки-трубы, крепящиеся резинкой под локтем и расширяющиеся к кистям, а также аналогичные гетры. Но гетры Рин надевать пока не стала, так как шёл дождь, и они запачкались бы по дороге до школы. Наконец, под воротником Рин повязала ещё один бант – такой же большой, как на голове, только золотистый под цвет её волос и акцентов остального наряда. Вообще, бант на голове тоже считался частью костюма, но так как он был также частью причёски и вообще весьма нравился Рин, она повязывала его первым делом с утра.

А тем временем Лен закончил со своей сумкой и тоже принялся одеваться. Он забрался на кровать, расставив ноги вокруг оставшейся сидеть Рин, так что прижался низом живота к её лицу, а его краник оказался под подбородком сестры и упёрся в него снизу. Рин слегка отстранилась, опёршись руками о кровать сзади себя, но всё равно, когда брат потянулся вперёд и вверх за висящим на стене костюмом, то нежным прикосновением проскользил своим краником по её губам. Рин хотела было уже поймать его ртом ради забавы, но краник уже проскользил дальше и, отклонённый от прямого пути носом, прижался к щеке Рин. Лен же был слишком занят снимая костюм с вешалки, чтобы обратить внимание, как от всей возни его краник стал и вовсе елозить по всему лицу сестры. Впрочем, Рин и сама могла бы сильнее отодвинуться, но она не находила трущийся об неё орган брата неудобством. Напротив, ей показалось забавным, как краник Лена гладится о её лицо, то поднимаясь и утыкаясь в зажмуренные глаза, то опускаясь вниз к губам, проходя вдоль них как по колее, то возвращаясь к щекам, трясь по всей их площади и между делом зацепляясь и переваливаясь через бугорок её носа с левой стороны лица на правую и обратно. Рин и не заметила, как стала помогать лёгкими движениями головы, уже сама с энтузиазмом трясь лицом о потешный орган брата. Но вот Лен наконец достал с вешалки свой костюм, слез на пол.  
\- Что ты там так долго возился? – пожаловалась она, вновь выпрямив спину и разминая руки.  
\- А что такое? – обеспокоенно переспросил Лен, кладя свою одежду на кровати рядом с сестрой.  
\- Да у меня просто руки уже затекли, – объяснила Рин причину своего недовольства. – Так подвинул меня.  
\- Всего-то, – успокоился Лен. – Я уж думал, мы опаздываем.  
\- Да нет, время есть ещё, – заверила Рин, взглянув на часы.

Рин была уже полностью готова, так что ей оставалось только сидеть и смотреть как одевается брат. Не желая сгонять сестру с её места, одевался он стоя посреди комнаты лицом к кровати, чтобы брать с неё одежду. Сначала Лен взял шорты – по цвету они были такими же как у Рин, но были длиннее и свободнее. Он поднял правую ногу и поставил её на край кровати рядом с сестрой.  
\- И что ты опять на меня лезешь? – усмехнулась Рин, глядя на выставленный прямо перед её глазами забавно болтающийся краник брата.  
\- Это просто ты из-под меня не вылезаешь, – парировал Лен, наклонившись с шортами в руках и приподняв на секунду ногу, чтобы продеть её в штанину, прежде чем вернуть наконец ногу на пол.  
\- И то правда, – согласилась Рин.  
Вставать с кровати ей пока не хотелось, тем более, что так она бы только помешала брату, оставив в комнате меньше свободного места, и потому Рин продолжала задумчиво смотреть на краник Лена, пока он засовывал другую ногу в штанину и натянул шорты до пояса, скрыв его из вида.  
\- Слушай, у тебя так без трусов ничего не трёт? – поинтересовалась Рин.  
\- Ты тоже без трусов, – отметил Лен. – Зачем они вообще?  
\- Откуда же мне знать? – ответила Рин. – У меня ничего не торчит.  
\- Может, для того у меня и шорты свободнее? – предположил Лен. – Чтобы не тёрло.  
\- Логично, – согласилась Рин. – Ну хорошо тогда.  
Лен затем надел футболку, она тоже была похожа на топ сестры, только имела короткие рукава и была длиннее: если топ Рин оставлял оголённым её пупок, то футболку Лена можно было заправить в шорты либо носить навыпуск, как он и делал, в таком случае она как раз прикрывала пояс шорт. Остальные детали костюма: митенки и гетры – были практически аналогичны сестриным, и только вместо золотистого банта ему полагался такой же золотистый галстук. Волосы свои, такие же золотые как у сестры, Лен собирал в небольшой хвост.  
\- Гетры не надевай пока, – предупредила Рин. – На улице дождь.  
\- Он разве не закончился? – спросил Лен. – Вроде солнце светит.  
\- Ещё немного капает, – сказала Рин, внимательнее посмотрев в окно.  
\- Надо тогда ещё зонтик взять, – заключил Лен.

Когда близнецы вышли на улицу, дождь действительно ещё моросил, но в то же время было тепло и солнечно. Рин взяла брата под руку, и они вместе под одним зонтиком пошли в школу, весело шлёпая босыми ногами прямо по лужам. Когда близнецы только узнали, что успешно сдали экзамен на участие в проекте «Вокалоид», то сначала беспокоились, каково будет жить отдельно от родителей в их юном возрасте. Но оказалось всё не так плохо: любую работу по дому при необходимости можно было поручить роботу, а когда нужна была эмоциональная поддержка близкого человека – близнецы всегда могли обратиться за этим друг к другу. А главное, никаких взрослых, которые бы велели одеваться даже дома, когда не надо было никуда идти, и запрещали бегать босиком по лужам. Что это, если не счастье?  
Вскоре близнецы дошли до парка, через который проходила большая часть их пути в школу. Как раз и дождь закончился, так что Лен сложил зонтик. Близнецы свернули с тротуара и пошли по росистой травке, которая приятно щекотала их босые ноги. Рин отбежала чуть вперёд, весело смеясь, обернулась и протянула:  
\- Хорошо-то как! Свежо!  
\- Смотри! – сказал Лен, показывая на небо. – Радуга.  
Рин посмотрела и действительно увидела яркую разноцветную радугу.  
\- Красота! – сказала она. – С таким началом, уверена, день будет прекрасным!


	2. Школа

Так, в приподнятом настроении, близнецы и добрались до школы, местами по пути Рин даже переходила на бег вприпрыжку, после чего неизменно дожидалась, пока брат, более сдержано выражавший свои эмоции, но не менее радостный, её нагонит. Зайдя в здание школы, близнецы нашли среди шкафчиков для обуви свои полочки, но, взяв с них школьные туфли, проследовали не внутрь школы, а обратно во двор. Там, прямо рядом со входом, расположилась ногомойка простейшей конструкции: металлическое корыто, а над ним труба, в которой проделаны дырки, из которых бьют струи холодной воды. По идее, она предназначалась для тех учеников, чьи школьные костюмы включали обувь, которую было бы слишком проблемно засовывать в шкафчики и обувать посреди потока спешащих на занятия остальных школьников. Ведь дизайнеров одежды для учеников тоже старались особо не ограничивать в фантазии, так что некоторым молодым талантам приходилось учиться и в сапогах, и даже в сапогах-чулках. У близнецов Кагаминэ роль школьной обуви играли более традиционные туфли, но и им ногомойка пришлась весьма кстати, чтобы не надевать туфли на грязные от хождения босиком по улице ноги.  
Рин встала перед ногомойкой и поставила правую ногу на край корыта, а Лен зашёл с другой стороны, нежно взял предоставленную ногу сестры и поднёс под струю. Рин невольно поёжилась – всё-таки вода была весьма холодной. Лен же принялся тщательно отмывать ножку сестры, не забывая протереть не только подошву, но и между пальцами. «Ммм», – простонала Рин, пытаясь терпеть щекотку и схватившись рукой за трубу, чтобы было проще удержать равновесие на одной ноге. Она было вздохнула спокойно, когда Лен закончил мыть её ногу, но не тут-то было: он достал специально принесённое для этого полотенце и принялся так же тщательно её ногу вытирать. Тут уж Рин от щекотки чуть извиваться не стала, подпрыгивая на левой ноге и постоянно перехватывая трубу то одной рукой, то другой, так как та была чересчур холодной.   
\- Ну что же ты, такая большая девочка, а щекотки боишься, – по-доброму отчитал её Лен. – Люди же смотрят.  
Люди, впрочем, в большинстве проходили мимо, спеша на занятия и лишь невольно кидая беглые взгляды, когда Рин уже не могла сдержать непроизвольные взвизгивания. Хотя некоторые останавливались полюбоваться на стройные ножки Рин, обнажённые от самых шортиков, но не желая привлекать излишнего внимания к самим себе вскоре продолжали свой путь.  
\- Ещё на тебя посмотрим, – парировала Рин, надевая на вытертую ногу гетру и обувая туфлю. Правда, прежде, чем она могла отыграться на брате за щекотку, ей предстояло дать ему на помывку ещё левую ногу.  
Тем временем к ногомойке подошла девушка на пару лет старше близнецов с роскошными изумрудными волосами, собранными в два хвоста почти до земли. Её костюм состоял из чёрных митенок-труб, серого топа, чёрной мини-юбки и чёрных сапог-чулок, которые и явились причиной ей визита к ногомойке. Под цвет волос девушки каждый предмет одежды имел зелёные акценты, а довершал образ зелёный галстук. Зеленовласка заняла место слева от Рин и поставила правую ногу на край корыта. Она поднесла сапог под струю и, наклонилась, принявшись его мыть, но не спешила, так как на самом деле она с интересом разглядывала, как Лен моет теперь уже левую ногу своей сестре. В первый день занятий она пропустила этот момент, но ей рассказали, во второй день, заинтересовавшись, она специально пришла пораньше и наблюдала издалека, а теперь вот решилась подобраться поближе. Глядя, с какой любовью и заботой Лен обращается с ножкой сестры, зеленовласка невольно представляла себя на её месте.  
\- А вы что, босиком в школу ходите? – наконец решилась она завязать разговор.  
\- Ну да, – ответила Рин. – У нас же просто туфли.  
\- Можно в школе в шкафчике оставлять, – дополнил Лен.  
\- Понятно, – девушка сделала вид, что это действительно всё объясняет. – Кстати, меня зовут Хацунэ Мику.  
\- Хацунэ-сэмпай, значит, – повторил Лен для лучшего запоминания. – А я – Кагаминэ Лен.  
\- Кагаминэ… ой!.. Рин, – представилась Рин, снова взвизгнув от щекотки, на что старшая девушка невольно улыбнулась. – Приятно познакомится.  
\- Можно просто Мику, – настояла зеленовласка. – Не люблю формальностей.  
\- Это правильно, – одобрил Лен.  
Мику глядела, как Лен взял полотенце и приступил к вытиранию ножки сестры, которая презабавно взвизгивала и извивалась от щекотки. Сама зеленовласка тем временем закончила с правым сапогом и стала мыть левый. Вдруг Мику поняла, что в такой позиции – с приподнятой левой ногой и смотрящим справа-снизу Леном – ему открывался прекрасный вид на её белые в зелёную полоску трусики, стоило ему только нечаянно поднять взгляд. Хотя… почему обязательно нечаянно? – про себя хитро ухмыльнувшись подумала Мику.  
\- Кстати, Лен, – окликнула она парня и тот машинально поднял взгляд на голос. Мику, однако, не ожидала, что вместо того, чтобы смущённо отвернуться, он спокойно глядя мимо открытых взгляду трусиков ей в глаза будет ждать, что она дальше скажет. Мику аж сама смутилась, хотя виду постаралась не подать. Но ведь на самом деле она и не придумала что сказать, а просто хотела засмущать парня!  
\- Да? – спросил, наконец, он.  
\- Да нет, ничего, – Мику сделала вид, что действительно хотела что-то сказать, но передумала.  
Тут, она думала, он вернётся к ножке сестры. Но опять всё пошло не так, как предвидела Мику. На обратном пути взгляд Лена всё-таки зацепился за её трусики, но вместо смущения или возбуждения в нём появилось лишь лёгкое недоумение.  
\- А что, ты под юбкой трусы носишь? – спросил он.  
\- Ну… да… – вопрос был настолько неожиданный, что Мику скорее растерялась, чем смутилась.  
\- Что, правда? – заинтересовалась Рин. Заглянуть старшей девушке под юбку ей мешала собственная левая нога, вытиранием которой сейчас занимался Лен, так что для подтверждения ношения Мику юбки Рин просто взяла её юбку за подол и задрала. – Ха, действительно! – заключила она, увидев бело-зелёные трусики.  
Мику всё ещё была в растерянности от реакции близнецов на её трусики, так что вместо того, чтобы возмутиться действиям Рин, лишь поспешно поправила юбку, пока окружающие не заинтересовалась, и недоумённо спросила:  
\- А что не так-то с моими трусиками?  
\- Они милые, конечно, – согласилась Рин. – Но под юбкой же всё равно не видно.  
\- Но… это часть моего костюма… – растеряно произнесла Мику.  
\- Хм, интересно, – сказал Лен, закончив, наконец, вытирать ногу сестры и позволив ей, надев гетру и туфлю, поставить ногу на землю. – У нас такого нету.  
\- Да не носи ты их! – посоветовала Рин. – Всё равно ведь не видно.  
\- Ммм... верно… – не стала спорить Мику. – Ладно, я, пожалуй, пойду, – добавила она, закончив со своей обувью. – Приятно было познакомиться.  
А Лен тем временем подставлял свои босые ноги на помывку сестре. И судя по её хитрой ухмылке, его ждало жестокое испытание щекоткой.

Школьный день сегодня выдался довольно скучным. Всё-таки пока только самое начало учебного года, так что большинство лекций вводные – то есть ни о чём. Таким был урок рисования, где говорили об истории японской живописи. Нет, историю знать, конечно, нужно, но в таком возрасте трудно по-настоящему её ценить и в голове остаются только разрозненные факты, единственный смысл запоминания которых заключается в получении оценки. На музыке было чуть-чуть получше – тоже скучная лекция, но хоть под конец урока спели всем классом песенку. Ещё сегодня был классный час. На нём Кайто – классный руководитель – проводил с классом воспитательную беседу о толерантности.  
\- Все люди разные, – рассказывал он. – У них разные убеждения и цвет кожи, а в наше время не такая уже и редкость и евро-, и даже афрояпонцы, разная половая принадлежность и сексуальная ориентация – в наше время никого не удивит гомо- или бисексуал, бывают у людей и более изощрённые причуды – как какой-нибудь эксгибиционизм или даже мазохизм…  
Лен скучающе зевнул.  
\- Эй, Рин, – шепнул он сидящей за соседней партой сестре. – Давай в морской бой?  
\- А как же урок? – возразила Рин, впрочем, особой убедительности в её голосе не чувствовалось.  
\- Да что там слушать? – отмахнулся Лен. – Из понятных слов только «японцы».  
\- Я ещё поняла «наше время», – усмехнулась Рин. – Хорошо, рисуй сетку.  
А учитель тем временем продолжал:  
\- А уж среди творческих личностей, а других у нас в Вокалоидвилле и быть не должно, и вовсе скорее странным будет не иметь странностей. Но именно то, что мы все такие разные, позволяет нам дополнять друг друга и быть вместе и вообще делает жизнь по-настоящему увлекательной. Проявление своей индивидуальности – кратчайший путь к творческим успехам. Не бойтесь быть собой – но позволяйте то же и остальным – и тогда каждый найдёт в мире своё место, а наша школа вам в этом поможет…

Следующим уроком была физкультура. Ученики разбрелись по раздевалкам, коих оказалось две: для мальчиков и для девочек. Такое было для близнецов в новинку, но ничего не поделаешь – пришлось ненадолго разлучиться. В раздевалках ученикам предписывалось переодеться в спортивную форму. Она, в отличие от обычного школьного костюма, была-таки стандартной для всех учеников. Видимо, руководство школы понимало, что если и здесь дать волю дизайнерам, то в получившейся одежде не побегаешь и не попрыгаешь. Рин проворно сняла с себя школьный костюм, оставшись в чём мать родила, и аккуратно сложила его в шкафчик. Полезла в сумку за спортивной формой… а её и нет! «Ну я даю!» – вздохнула Рин. Она вспомнила, как утром отчитывала брата за рассеянность. И ведь он после этого на её глазах клал себе в сумку спортивную форму, а у неё и мысли не промелькнуло. Ну что ж, раз хотя бы Лен форму взял, решение лежало на поверхности. Как близнецы всегда поступали, когда у них что-то было одно на двоих – нужно было делиться. С такой мыслью Рин под несколько недоумённые взгляды одноклассниц вышла из женской раздевалки и, прежде чем её кто-либо мог остановить в коридоре, вошла в соседнюю дверь – в мужскую раздевалку.  
Вошедшая обнажённая одноклассница сразу же стала центральным событием для мужской половины класса. Впрочем, воспринято событие было всеми по-разному: кто-то был настолько сбит с толку, что просто недоумённо моргал, глядя на Рин, кто-то соображал пошустрее и с вожделением разглядывал её фигуру, кто-то смущался и отвернулся, а кто-то был больше возмущён нарушению собственной приватности, хотя и промолчал. Не обращая внимания на сопровождающие её взгляды одноклассников, Рин проследовала через всю раздевалку напрямую к своему брату, который в этот момент сидя на скамейке надевал на голое тело спортивные шорты.  
\- Эй, Лен… – несколько несмело обратилась Рин. Всё-таки было неловко от того, что она его утром отчитывала за рассеянность, а сама оказалась не лучше.  
\- Да? – Лен бросил своё занятие на полпути, оставив шорты надетыми до колен, и поднял взгляд к сестре.  
\- Тут такое дело… я форму спортивную забыла… – объяснила Рин.  
\- Бывает, – ответил Лен. – Ну, сходишь так в этот раз.  
\- Но ведь говорят, для физкультуры форма нужна, – сказала Рин. – Поделишься?  
\- А сам я тогда как? – озадачился Лен.  
\- Давай тебе низ, а мне верх, – предложила Рин, взяв со скамейки футболку брата. – Так каждый из нас будет хоть наполовину – но в форме.  
\- А кроссовки? – спросил Лен. – Если каждому по кроссовку – бегать не особо получится.  
\- Да и выглядеть это будет глупо, – кивнула Рин.  
\- А… – Она обернулась к одноклассникам и только хотела кого-нибудь спросить, как остановилась в нерешительности, поняв, что пока не запомнила никого по имени, а если кого и запомнила, то не уверена, а если и уверена, то до сих пор с ними не общалась, так что вот так сходу обратиться было несколько неловко. Пару секунд Рин просто стояла посреди раздевалки, протянув руку в неоконченном жесте обращения и с полуоткрытым ртом, в другой руке держа футболку, которую пока не спешила надевать, пока вдруг не поняла очевидного выхода из сложившейся неловкой ситуации:  
\- Ребята, – отвлечённо обратилась она сразу ко всем, – не подскажете, занятие в зале будет или на улице?  
Мальчики некоторое время лишь молча глядели представшую во всей своей нагой красе одноклассницу, то ли и сами мало кто знал наверняка, то ли были слишком растеряны, чтобы сразу ответить, то ли каждый решил, что раз не его лично спрашивают, то пусть ответит кто-то другой, то ли понимали, что, протянув время, полюбуются красотой чуточку дольше. Но наконец пара голосов из разных концов раздевалки вразнобой произнесла:  
\- В зале вроде.  
\- Да, в зале.  
\- Ну вот! – заключила Рин, оборачиваясь обратно к брату. – Можешь оставить кроссовки себе – по залу и босиком можно бегать.  
\- Хорошо, – согласился Лен.  
\- Ну я пойду вперёд, – сказала Рин, надевая наконец футболку. – Спасибо, что поделился.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, – ответил Лен.  
Рин направилась в спортзал, а Лен, наконец, дотянул свои шорты до положенного места, и принялся за кроссовки.  
\- Да уж, – прокомментировал кто-то в толпе, как только Рин скрылась за дверью, – прав был сенсей: каких только чудиков тут не водится.  
\- А ещё он сказал: живи и дай жить другим, – поучительным тоном ответил другой голос.  
Остальные дружно закивали, понимая, видимо, что, потакая чудаковатой парочке, могут ещё не раз получить шанс абсолютно безнаказанно полюбоваться наготой Рин.  
Лен же, видя, что класс принял решение не акцентировать на их с сестрой особенностях ненужного внимания, вздохнул с облегчением. Всё-таки не очень приятно, когда на вас с сестрой тыкают пальцем, проговаривая: «Смотрите, какая диковинка! Близняшки!»

Физрук с недоумением смотрел на выстроившийся перед ним класс, особенно на близнецов Кагаминэ, особенно на Рин, чей наряд состоял из одной лишь футболки.  
\- Это ещё что такое? – спросил он, даже не столько строго, сколько растеряно.  
\- Простите, пожалуйста, – ответила Рин. – Я спортивную форму забыла.  
\- И мне пришлось с сестрой поделиться, – добавил Лен.  
\- Однако, это что-то новенькое, – отметил физрук.  
\- А нам тут Кайто-сенсей рассказывал, – встрял один из мальчишек, – что у каждого найдутся свои странности, а индивидуальность надо уважать.  
Остальные мальчишки энергично закивали. Девчонки тоже закивали – ведь действительно Кайто-сенсей что-то такое рассказывал.  
«Всё-таки быть настолько растерянной, чтобы забыть спортивную форму считается за странность…» – немножко растеряно подумала Рин. – «С другой стороны, весь класс дружно меня защищает. Наверняка мы с ними подружимся», – решила Рин и её лицо озарила улыбка.  
\- Действительно, свобода учеников – один из основополагающих принципов этой школы, – не мог не согласиться физрук. – Ну что ж, тогда: напра-во! Бегом марш!  
И класс побежал вокруг зала. Круг, ещё круг… мальчишки всё косили взглядом на Рин. Футболка доходила ей до бёдер, так что вид был еле-еле на грани приличия. А потом физрук приказал классу остановиться и распределиться по залу и стал вести разминку. Самые проворные парни тут же заняли места позади Рин. И вот, когда настало время наклонов… грань приличия окончательно стёрлась. Рин, конечно, заметила, что многие на неё смотрят. Поначалу это её немножко смутило, но потом она заметила, что во взглядах одноклассников нет насмешек и издёвок, которых можно было ожидать, вот так опростоволосившись со спортивной формой. Скорее во взглядах читался интерес, хотя Рин и не совсем понимала его природу. Внезапная популярность была Рин приятна, но в то же время накладывала определённую ответственность, так что под взглядами одноклассников Рин чувствовала себя не вправе делать упражнения спустя рукава и старалась нагибаться как можно сильнее, демонстрируя своё прилежание. Одноклассники это её прилежание с удовольствием заценили.  
А девочки тем временем косились на торс Лена. Он, конечно, не был качком, но и хлюпиком не был, а был вполне себе в форме. Тем более, что будучи в хорошей физической форме, он единственный из парней не был в форме спортивной, по крайней мере не полностью.

\- Закончили, – скомандовал физрук.  
Ученики поднялись на ноги – последним упражнением были отжимания – и медленными глубокими вдохами стали восстанавливать дыхание. Физрук, глядя на наряд Рин задумался, не пропустить ли следующее упражнение. А она тем временем взяла подол футболки и вытерла им пол со лба, подарив одноклассникам ещё несколько незабываемых мгновений. Физрук обречённо вздохнул. После такого уже всё равно.  
\- Упражнение «каракатица», – объявил он. – Становимся на четыре конечности спиной вниз.  
«И чего мальчишки так воодушевились?» – удивилась Рин, принимая позу враскоряку, – «Такое упражнение неудобное».  
\- А теперь на скорость вон до той линии и обратно, – скомандовал физрук, – засекаю десять секунд, кто не уложится – двадцать отжиманий. Начали!  
Мальчишки поглупее пытались обогнать Рин, чтобы заглянуть с самого интересного ракурса. Вот только попытки вертеть головой во время и без того неудобного упражнения приводили к тому, что они падали, а пока восстанавливали позу, Рин было уже не догнать. А вот мальчишки по умнее с самого начала не стали спешить. Ведь надо было только дождаться, пока Рин доберётся до линии, а дальше она сама развернётся. Конечно, и те, и другие в итоге отжимались…

\- А теперь разбиваемся на пары, – велел физрук. – Только мальчики с мальчиками, девочки с девочками.  
Класс стал постепенно делиться на пары. Лен виновато пожал плечами перед Рин – мол, рад бы вместе, да ничего не поделаешь, – и отправился искать пару среди мальчишек. И нашёл. А вот Рин среди девчонок пары не нашла – они все как-то быстро между собой успели распределиться. Зато остался один мальчик без пары, если Рин правильно помнила из переклички, звали его Утатанэ Пико. Делать нечего – Рин подошла к нему. Пико смущённо отвернулся. С такой стеснительностью не удивительно, что он не нашёл себе пары. Рин вопросительно посмотрела на физрука – мол, видите, какая ситуация получилась, можно нам в паре? Физрук лишь махнул рукой от безысходности. Вообще-то он велел собраться в однополые пары в первую очередь, чтобы именно Рин, с её неполной формой, не оказалась в паре с мальчиком. Но раз уж сама судьба распорядилась иначе…  
\- Упражнение «ходьба на руках», – объявил физрук. – Один встаёт на руки, второй держит за ноги и пошли до линии и обратно.  
Пико тут же вызвался первым выполнять упражнение. Хотя силой он не отличался, но таки проковылял на руках нужное расстояние и даже уложился в отведённое время.  
\- А теперь меняйтесь, – велел физрук.  
Рин тут же заняла исходную позицию. Пико нервно сглотнул, вставая сзади. Смущённо глядя куда-то в сторону, он почти наощупь взял ноги Рин в свои руки и поднял на уровень пояса. Рин почувствовала, что держит он её неуверенно.  
\- Устал? – заботливо спросила она. – Я быстрее постараюсь, ты главное за мной поспевай.  
\- Мгм… – неопределённо ответил Пико.  
\- Начали! – скомандовал физрук.  
Рин рванула вперёд на руках, чуть ли не волоча за собой Пико. Тому, чтобы не выпустить её ног из рук, пришлось спешно следовать за ней, и смотреть всё-таки вперёд. Вот только вид, который перед ним открывался… Остальные мальчишки в классе завидовали ему чёрной завистью, проклиная себя за то, что слишком поспешили с поиском пары. Сам же Пико был готов под землю провалиться от смущения. Но он ни в чём не винил Рин. Ведь действительно, все люди разные, и если начать друг друга за это ненавидеть, то мир снова скатится в варварские времена войн и кровопролития. Более того, в каком-то смысле Пико восхищался Рин. Он терпеть не мог собственную стеснительность, но ничего не мог с ней поделать. А Рин… когда она голышом решительно зашла в мужскую раздевалку и не обращая ни на кого внимания прошла мимо всех к заранее определённой цели… а когда спрашивала про место проведения занятия, стояла так спокойно перед всеми мальчишками, будто и нечего ей было стесняться… воистину это было явление богини. Полностью лишённая стеснительности, которую Пико считал своим главным недостатком, она была самим совершенством, недостижимым идеалом. И вот судьба как будто специально предоставила ему шанс сблизиться с ней, но из-за своей стеснительности Пико даже не заговорит с ней… Он стеснялся на неё даже посмотреть, а уж если он просто любоваться не в состоянии своим идеалом, то какая может быть речь о его достижении…  
\- Ты что такой красный? – спросила Рин, когда они закончили упражнение. – Запыхался так? Ничего, будешь тренироваться – ещё меня обгонишь!  
\- Мгм… – только и смог выдавить Пико.  
\- Что-то ты совсем приуныл… – заметила Рин. – О! Сейчас я тебе что-то весёлое покажу! Ну-ка встань на колени. Давай-давай!  
Пико озадаченно повиновался, суматошно пытаясь спрятать куда-нибудь свой взгляд от открывающегося перед ним с такого ракурса вида. А Рин взяла да и положила свою левую ногу ему на правое плечо. Пико поднял свой недоумённый взгляд.  
\- Смотри, – сказала Рин, – моя нога – базука, а пися – прицел!  
Ещё и пальцем показала себе промеж ног, так что Пико невольно проследил взглядом. Нога – базука, а пися – прицел?.. Это как до такого можно вообще додуматься? Пико, конечно, от смущения немедленно отвернулся и ногу одноклассницы с плеча скинул, но нахлынувший смех удержать уже не мог.  
\- Во, хоть улыбнулся! – с чувством выполненного долга заключила Рин.

А после физкультуры был ещё один урок. Математика. И кто только составляет такие расписания? Потные и вымотанные ученики сидели и целый урок решали уравнения. Мозг думать отказывался напрочь и требовал только одного: домой. А учитель грозился никого не отпускать, пока не дорешают уравнения. До конца урока в итоге все уложились, но настроения такое давление никому не добавило. В общем, школьный день сегодня не задался. Радовало одно: он наконец закончился. Осталось только добраться до дома под палящим солнцем: температура с утра поднялась с приятно тёпленькой до некомфортно жаркой.  
\- Вот тебе и прекрасный день, – вздохнул Лен.  
\- Тяжёлый, конечно, выдался денёк, – согласилась Рин. – Но мне кажется, мы на шаг приблизились к тому, чтобы завести друзей.


	3. Душ

Как только близнецы, наконец, добрались домой, Рин вздохнула, предвкушая желанный душ, и направилась прямиком в ванную комнату. Однако, она обратила внимание, что Лен не последовал за ней, а вместо этого пошёл в сторону спальни.  
\- Лен, ты куда с грязными ногами? – возмутилась Рин.  
\- Робот потом уберёт, – отмахнулся Лен.  
\- А в душ что ли не пойдёшь после физкультуры? – спросила Рин.  
\- Ой, знаешь, что-то я так устал, даже на душ сил нет, – тяжело вздохнул Лен. – Пойду лучше полежу.  
\- Ну а спинку мне кто потрёт? – с наигранной обидой спросила Рин.  
\- Прости, давай сама как-нибудь, – устало сказал Лен.  
Хотя он понимал, что и самому потом придётся принимать душ одному, что те так сподручно, как обычно вместе с сестрой, но прямо сейчас после утомительного дня хотелось только лечь и не двигаться, оставив все проблемы на потом.  
\- Эх, ну как хочешь, – вздохнула Рин и исчезла за дверью ванной комнаты.

Лен же направился в спальню, где первым делом снял с себя потный школьный костюм, разбросал на кровати и сам улёгся голышом. Ах, как хорошо после такого утомительного дня лежать и ничего не делать! Правда через некоторое время нежелание двигаться было пересилено осознанием того, что рядом с ним на кровати лежит его школьный костюм и пахнет потом. Лен ленивым движением взял лежавшую у него в голове футболку и небрежно отбросил в ноги. И по пути он нечаянно легонько задел рукой свой краник. Ощущение показалось ему забавным, а больше делать всё равно было нечего (или, вернее, ничего делать не хотелось), так что Лен стал беспорядочно перебирать пальцами по кранику. Вскоре краник разбух, как обычно бывало по утрам или при мытье, и удобно ложился в руку, так что Лен взял его в кулачок и стал уже систематически водить вверх-вниз. В утомлённом состоянии такое незамысловатое занятие казалось неплохим способам скоротать время, пока вернутся силы встать и пойти в душ.  
Дело это оказалось таким увлекательным, что Лен и не заметил, как пролетело время, пока не услышал, как открылась дверь в комнату. Он повернул голову на звук и встретился взглядом с вошедшей в комнату сестрой. Рин была нагишом после душа, если не считать полотенце, которым она на ходу вытирала свои волосы.  
\- С лёгким паром, Рин, – произнёс Лен, не отрываясь от своего занятия.  
\- Спасибо, Лен, – ответила Рин, потом посмотрела внимательнее и строго добавила: – Вот опять ты одежду раскидал!  
Рин подошла, убрала валяющиеся на кровати шорты Лена в сторону и села на освободившееся место, продолжив вытирать волосы.  
\- Ты тоже пойди душ прими, – сказала Рин.  
\- Да, конечно… – несколько отстранённо произнёс Лен.  
Рин перестала вытирать волосы и обернулась к Лену, но не к его лицу, а к кранику, которым тот был поглощён.  
\- Чем ты вообще занимаешься? – полюбопытствовала Рин.  
\- Да так, от делать нечего, – честно ответил Лен.  
\- Хмм… – протянула Рин.  
Некоторое время она просто смотрела как брат продолжает своё незамысловатое занятие. Краник был в разбухшем виде, который так забавлял Рин, а Лен увлечённо игрался с ним. То есть мало того, что он не захотел составить сестре компанию в душе, он тем временем ещё и придумал какую-то новую забаву. В одиночку! Рин стало несколько обидно. Она тоже хотела поиграть с прикольным краником.  
\- Что? – спросил Лен, заметив пристальный взгляд сестры на его занятие.  
\- Почему ты один играешься? Я тоже хочу! – завистливым тоном сказала она. – Всё-таки, если у нас один краник на двоих – значит он наш общий!  
Лен и не думал жадничать. Он просто считал своё занятие довольно бесхитростным и не учёл, что Рин, за неимением собственного краника, оно может показаться более увлекательным.  
\- Прости, не подумал, – ответил Лен. – Конечно, общий.  
Рин отложила полотенце в сторону и стала забираться на кровать для лучшего доступа к кранику брата. Она встала на колени над Леном лицом к заветному органу. Лен убрал руку с краника. Тот торчал практически вертикально прямо перед её лицом, больше и твёрже, чем Рин когда-либо видела. Так он уже казался не столько забавным, сколько величественным. И даже сильный запах лишь сильнее манил. Рин завороженно смотрела на орган брата, будто видела его в первый раз. Она взяла его в свою правую руку с почти сакральным трепетом, словно это был уже не привычный краник брата, а древний могущественный артефакт. Исходящее от него тепло только усиливало это ощущение. Рин осторожно стала водить рукой вверх-вниз. Артефакт откликнулся пульсирующим увеличением в твёрдости и размере. Рин была поражена, каким большим и могущественным может становиться обычный с первого взгляда ничем не примечательный краник.   
Разрешая Рин поиграться с его краником, Лен думал, что теперь ей достанется самое интересное, а ему останется только лежать и быть её игрушкой. Каково было его удивление, когда всё случилось совершенно наоборот: оказалось, дело не в том, чтобы трогать краник, а в том, чтобы краник трогали. И хотя движения Рин были те же самые, даже несколько более неуклюжие, но как только она взялась за его краник, удовольствие, которое он испытывал до этого, переросло в истинное блаженство.  
\- Рин! – простонал он. – Так здорово! Только не останавливайся!  
Рин и не подозревала, что таким простым способом может доставить брату такое наслаждение. Довольная таким открытием, она стала увеличивать скорость своих движений.  
А тем временем прямо перед глазами Лена была щёлочка сестры. Конечно, в этом зрелище не было ничего для него нового, но сейчас ему пришла мысль: если, когда Рин трогает его писю, ему так хорошо, то может и он может сделать ей хорошо, трогая её писю? Тогда он приобнял попу сестры левой рукой, а правой добрался до её щёлки и для начала провёл вдоль неё указательным пальцем.  
\- Ах! – вздрогнув, воскликнула Рин.  
\- Прости, – машинально извинился Лен.  
\- Нет, – возразила Рин, – продолжай…  
И Лен продолжил, став тереть щёлку быстрее и сильнее, щёлка слегка раскрылась и вскоре Лен обнаружил под капюшончиком маленький бугорок. Он взял его между большим и указательным пальцами. Сдавленный стон удовольствия Рин подсказал ему, что он на правильном пути. Но пока он исследовал щёлку сестры, та тоже не оставляла его возмужавший краник. И вдруг Лен почувствовал, что ещё чуть-чуть – и из краника потечёт.  
\- Рин, стой! – предупредил он. – Я сейчас описаюсь!  
Рин поняла по отчаянной интонации брата, что до туалета он добежать уже не успеет. Но не в постель же мочится! Рин быстро огляделась по сторонам – никаких сосудов в пределах досягаемости не было. Что же делать? Рин уже и сама чувствовала, что из краника брата сейчас брызнет. Оставалось последнее средство: Рин взяла краник брата в рот. От ощущения прикосновения нежных губ и языка сестры к кранику Лен больше не смог себя сдерживать и извергся прямо ей в рот. Эти несколько секунд Лен испытывал такое блаженство, какого и представить не мог. Ему сначала было даже всё равно, что он пописал сестре в рот, он просто лежал и балдел. А когда он об этом вспомнил, ему разумной показалась мысль сделать для неё то же самое. Тем более, её щёлка была такая мокрая, наверняка Рин так же с трудом сдерживала поток мочи, как он только что. Решив так, Лен приподнял голову и впился губами в щёлку сестры, языком слизав влагу. Рин аж задрожала от удовольствия и, не в силах больше стоять на коленях, легла поверх брата.  
\- Ты чем таким писаешь? – недоумённо спросила Рин, сглатывая продукт извержения краника. – Оно густое!  
\- Густое? – так же недоумённо переспросил Лен.  
Рин слезла с брата и развернулась к нему лицом.  
\- Вот, сам попробуй, – сказала Рин и поцеловала брата в губы.  
Только в отличие от их обычных поцелуев, их губы были раскрыты, и Рин просунула свой язык внутрь рта Лена, чтобы передать ему остатки густой массы. Но такой необычный поцелуй оказался настолько чувственнее простого касания губами, что его первоначальная цель отошла на второй план и близнецы стали наслаждаться переплетением своих языков, а Лен приобнял голову Рин, прижимая её губы ещё сильнее к своим.  
\- Убедился? – спросила Рин, неохотно отпрянув от брата, когда передала ему всю густую массу, разбавленную доброй долей её слюны.  
\- Действительно, – согласился Лен, как следует распробовав загадочный продукт, прежде чем сглотнуть. – Но это был такой кайф! Не думаю, что это что-то страшное.  
\- И я снова вся потная, – заметила Рин. – Опять в душ идти.  
\- Теперь пойдём вместе, – пообещал Лен.

И, как и обещал, в этот раз Лен составил сестре компанию в душе – валяться в постели потным ему и самому уже надоело. Ах, после такого утомительного дня нет ничего лучше душа! Наконец-то можно смыть с себя пот и освежиться. Правда Рин всё время задумчиво поглядывала на краник брата.  
\- Что ты там всё разглядываешь? – наконец не выдержал он.  
\- Я просто беспокоюсь – вдруг у тебя всё-таки что-то не со здоровьем, – призналась Рин. – Всё-таки моче не положено быть такой густой.  
\- Брось, всё со мной в порядке! – ответил Лен, но в его голос вкралась нотка неуверенности.  
\- Надо убедиться! – настояла Рин. – Ты случайно не хочешь писать?  
\- Есть немного, – сознался Лен.  
Действительно, с тех пор, как пришёл со школы, он ещё не ходил в туалет. После их забав в постели, Рин потащила его сразу в душ.  
\- Вот и пописай! – велела Рин. – И посмотрим!  
\- Что, прямо в душе что ли? – спросил Лен.  
\- Ну да, – ответила Рин. – А что? Можешь целиться в сток.  
Рин была очень настойчива, так что он не стал больше спорить. Лен встал лицом к стоку, взял краник в правую руку и прицелился. Рин присела на колени сбоку от него, внимательно уставившись на краник.  
\- Можешь начинать, – сообщила Рин. – Я смотрю.  
\- Я и сам смотрю, – отметил Лен.  
В следующее мгновение поток вырвался из его краника и готов уже был залить всё что угодно, кроме стока, но Лен вовремя выправил траекторию струи. Рин пристально смотрела как золотистая жидкость под напором выливается из краника брата.  
\- Вот видишь – обыкновенная жидкая моча, – сказал Лен.  
Но Рин это показалось недостаточно убедительным – ведь густую массу она в глаза не видела и потому по внешнему виду сравнить не могла.  
\- Надо ещё на вкус проверить! – решила она.  
В следующее мгновение Рин уже сидела на коленях прямо перед братом, взяла его правую руку в свою и, перехватив управление, направила струю прямо себе в открытый рот. Рот мгновенно наполнился до краёв. Рин закрыла рот, а для лучшей концентрации и глаза, и стала задумчиво водить языком по всей полной мочи брата ротовой полости, внимательно прислушиваясь к тактильным и вкусовым ощущениям. Наконец, тщательно изучив содержимое рта, Рин проглотила его и облизала губы.  
\- Консистенция жидкая и на вкус – то что надо! – довольно заключила она.  
\- Я смотрю, тебе так понравилось, что ты и помыться мочой решила? – заметил Лен.  
Рин недоумённо захлопала глазами и вдруг обнаружила, что до сих пор держит краник брата в руке, и поняла, что струя, которая всё это время била ей прямо в лицо и стекала по подбородку, а теперь, иссякая, облила грудь и живот, была вовсе не от душа.  
\- Ой… – произнесла Рин, отпуская наконец краник брата, и близнецы вместе весело рассмеялись.


	4. День

Когда близнецы вышли из душа, воздух комнатной температуры приятно ласкал их нагие тела. Они вытерлись и собрали распущенные волосы обратно в причёски: Рин надела заколки и свой любимый бант, а Лен как обычно собрал волосы в небольшой хвост. Близнецы поручили стиральной машинке свои школьные костюмы, после чего отправились на кухню, где Лен вызвался заварить чаю. Рин присела за стол и откинулась на спинку стула, наслаждаясь свежестью и прохладой.  
\- Потрясающая сила воды! – сказала она. – Вроде только что была готова с ног валиться – а ополоснулась и снова жива!  
\- Чай будешь? – поинтересовался Лен, подавая напиток. – Или ты напилась уже? – он демонстративно взял свой краник в руку, будто собирается писать и целится не то в чашку, не то сразу сестре в рот.  
\- Дурак… – нежно произнесла Рин и взяла чашку в руки.  
От чашки исходила приятная теплота и потрясающий аромат. Рин с наслаждением вдохнула его.  
\- Между прочим, я читала про один случай, – сказала она. – Во время гонки на яхтах, одна яхта попала в шторм и потерпела крушение…  
Рин сделала глоток чай и приятное тепло разлилось внутри её тела. Лен, заинтригованный историей, устроился со своей чашкой чая напротив.  
\- Шкипер сразу погиб, остальные эвакуировались на спасательном плоту, но их было шесть человек, а еды и воды на всех не хватало, – продолжила Рин. – А нашли плот только через двадцать семь дней.  
Рин сделала паузу, отпив ещё чая.  
\- И что с ними стало? – спросил Лен.  
\- Пятеро погибли от истощения, – сказала Рин. – А один выжил. И знаешь, как?  
\- Остальных съел? – предположил Лен.  
Рин аж поперхнулась чаем.  
\- Нет! Он морских птиц ел. Ловил и ел, – ответила она. – А вот пил он собственную мочу.  
\- И где только такое вычитала? – поразился Лен.  
\- Он об этом книгу потом написал, – объяснила Рин. – Тяжёлое чтиво… и зачем ты мне о нём напомнил?  
\- Я напомнил? – поразился Лен.  
Рин допила чай и тяжело вздохнула:  
\- Аж на душе тяжко стало, вспомнив про эту книгу. Развеяться бы теперь, может сыграем во что-нибудь?  
\- Как насчёт твистера? – предложил Лен, опуская на стол свою теперь тоже пустую чашку.  
\- О! Твистер – то, что надо! – согласилась Рин и направилась в гостиную. – Пойдём!  
\- Сейчас, только чашки вымою, – сказал ей вслед Лен. – Ты там приготовь пока всё.

Когда Лен пришёл в гостиную, Рин уже расстелила на полу игровое поле и настроила на своём голографическом браслете твистерную рулетку, установив её в автоматический режим, чтобы та самостоятельно произносила новую команду через некоторые промежутки времени. Кстати, голобраслеты в Вокалоидвилле тоже выдавали персонализированные: и цвет был подобран, чтобы сочетался с костюмом (так, у близнецов, естественно, были жёлтые браслеты), и форма точно под запястье каждого ученика, так что и без того лёгкое и удобное устройство совсем не ощущалось. В остальном браслеты были вполне обычные, слабо отличающиеся от тех, что близнецы использовали ранее. Компактный тонкий корпус, в котором умещались небольшой экранчик, по умолчанию показывающий время, органично встроенная хардварная кнопка включения-выключения, динамик и микрофон для звонков, всякие датчики типа пульсометра и спутниковой навигации, и, конечно, самое главное, что и дало название устройству: проектор, светящий на ладонь пользователя, превращая её в сенсорный экран. Что, конечно, не имело ничего общего с голографией, но маркетологов было уже не остановить…   
\- Я готова, – доложила Рин, заняв позицию с края поля.  
\- Хорошо, – Лен встал с противоположного края. – Поехали!  
Тут же браслет Рин произнёс синтезированным голосом очередную команду, и игра началась. Первые несколько движений были простыми, но вскоре оказались задействованы все конечности и началось самое интересное. С гибкостью ни у Лена, ни у Рин проблем не было, тем более, когда свобода движения не была стеснена одеждой, так что пока каждый придерживался своей половины поля, игра могла продолжаться достаточно долго, чтобы надоесть. Чтобы такой ситуации не возникало, близнецы как обычно использовали друг против друга агрессивную тактику: каждый пытался не просто занять нужной конечностью круг нужного цвета, но и сделать это так, чтобы своим положением помешать противнику. Тут-то и начиналось самое веселье, когда нагие тела близнецов переплетались в самых замысловатых позах, а каждое движение непременно приводило к трению друг об друга. За обилие кожного контакта твистер и нравился близнецам – ведь это было как обнимашки, только не расслабленно и нежно, а активно и весело за счёт соревновательного элемента, где нужно было ещё и устоять на ногах (и руках). И вот после очередного манёвра Лен оказался стоящим в позе мостика, а Рин прямо над ним, тоже опираясь на все четыре конечности, но лицом вниз и в другую сторону. Их тела были прижаты друг к другу, а щёлка между широко расставленными ногами сестры оказалась прямо перед лицом Лена. В течение игры Рин уже неоднократно тёрлась щёлкой о разные части тела брата и незаметно для себя возбудилась, что заставило её щёлку заметно повлажнеть. Эта манящая влага вкупе с источаемым ей ароматом напомнила Лену, какое удовольствие Рин получает, если до щёлки дотронуться. Она буквально не может устоять на ногах. А ведь это и есть его цель в этой игре! Одна проблема – у самого Лена все конечности были заняты. Тогда он приподнял голову, высунул язык и им дотронулся до заветной щёлки.  
\- Ой! – воскликнула не ожидавшая такого Рин.  
Лен лишь усилил атаку, начав щёлку лизать.  
\- Лен, перестань! – возмутилась Рин.  
Она постаралась поднять нижнюю часть тела так, чтобы Лен не мог достать, но тот прилагал все усилия, чтобы дотянуться, и вот уже оба опирались лишь на пальцы рук и ног, что делало их положение весьма неустойчивым. Кроме того, Рин не получалось ответить тем же – дотянуться ртом до краника брата ей мешало переплетение её собственных рук с его ногами. Тем временем браслет Рин озвучил новую команду, но поглощённые новым соревнованием – кто сможет выше встать на цыпочках – близнецы прослушали её. Ситуацию для Рин осложнял ещё и тот факт, что её тело, зная какое блаженство может доставить язычок Лена, не очень охотно слушалось её, пытающуюся этого блаженство избежать ради победы в игре. И чем активнее действовал языком Лен, чем глубже он проникал в щёлку сестры, тем труднее было ей противостоять тяге к наслаждению. Рин уже не могла сдержать стоны удовольствия и в конце концов её тело само опустилось ниже навстречу языку брата, позволяя ему проникнуть ещё глубже в щёлку. От резкого усиления стимуляции Рин тут же достигла пика блаженства и обессиленно свалилась. Ей было так хорошо, что было уже всё равно на твистер. Казалось бы, это означало победу Лена, но вот незадача: Лен находился под сестрой, так что падая она прижала брата всем телом к полу, сама по-прежнему касаясь его лишь конечностями. Осознав, что коварная тактика Лена обернулась против него самого, Рин даже обижаться не стала, а только рассмеялась. Лен и сам рассмеялся такому исходу. Рин развернулась лицом к брату и некоторое время они просто лежали в объятьях друг друга на поле для твистера. И кто уж там победил – какая разница, если обоим было так весело.

Пару минут спустя надоедливость всё продолжавшей диктовать команды автоматической рулетки пересилила ленивую расслабленность Рин, и она сподобилась отключить программу, заодно глянув на браслете время.  
\- О, скоро уже аниме начнётся, – заметила Рин. – Пойдём смотреть.  
Близнецы встали с пола, убрали поле для твистера, включили телевизор и уселись на диван как раз к началу серии. Показывали сериал «Ветер любви» о непростых отношениях брата и сестры, всю жизнь живших порознь и вдруг оказавшихся под одной крышей. Будучи практически чужими друг другу людьми, они испытывали неловкость в обществе друг друга, а разница в возрасте в два раза только усугубляла ситуацию.  
\- Мда, какие сложные обстоятельства бывают, – прокомментировала Рин, ложась головой на колени брата.  
\- Хорошо, что у нас с тобой всё просто, – ответил Лен, гладя её по голове.  
\- Ммм… – нежно произнесла Рин от удовольствия. – Вот Наноку я ещё могу понять, а этот Косиро – он же сам себе проблемы выдумывает. Зачем ему втайне нюхать лифчик сестры и потом бояться, что она узнает? Подошёл бы саму её понюхал, если так хочется.  
\- Взрослые, – пожал плечами Лен. – Фиг их поймёшь. Хорошо, что мы с тобой близнецы и недопониманий из-за разницы в возрасте у нас нет.  
\- Хорошо-о, – протянула Рин, наслаждаясь поглаживаниями брата.  
Тем временем на экране Косиро с отстранённым видом сидел на работе и меланхолично размышлял о своих отношениях с Нанокой.  
\- Дрочить на младшую сестру – действительно ли это так ненормально? – озвучил закадровый голос актёра мысли персонажа.  
\- О! – понял Лен. – Так вот как это называется!  
\- Что? – не поняла Рин.  
\- Ну вот в сцене, которую он вспоминал только что, после того, как лифчик нюхал – это же он с писькой своей игрался! – объяснил Лен.  
\- Я думала, он просто плакал, – отметила Рин.  
\- Я тоже думал, – признался Лен. – Но помнишь там салфетки были? Так это он ими ту густую фигню вытирал! То-то он потом злился, что она его мусор выбросила – боялся, что спалит.  
\- А что такого? – спросила Рин.  
\- Ну как – он же такой взрослый, а с писькой играется, – объяснил Лен. – Боялся небось, что она над ним смеяться будет.  
\- Ох уж эти взрослые, – вздохнула Рин. – Вечно придумывают проблемы на пустом месте.  
\- Зато мы теперь знаем, как это называется, – заметил Лен. – Кстати, не подрочишь мне языком? Как я тебе на твистере подрочил.  
\- Это было нечестно! – напомнила Рин.  
\- Но тебе ведь понравилось? – отметил Лен.  
\- Понравилось, конечно, – согласилась Рин, – но больше никакого дрочения в твистере, договорились?  
\- Ладно-ладно, – согласился Лен, понимавший, что приём был действительно нечестным и безнаказанно его можно было использовать только один раз.  
Рин тогда перевернулась на другой бок, лицом к кранику брата. Хотя ей пришлось отвернуться от экрана, но там всё равно не происходило ничего особого, и достаточно было просто слушать, чтобы следить за неспешно развивающимся сюжетом. Так что пока на фоне продолжала идти серия аниме, Рин сконцентрировала внимание на органе брата. Сначала она дотронулась до него высунутым языком и лизнула. Но вскоре поняла, что сподручнее будет просто взять его в рот. Так она и сделала, для начала просто водя по нему губами туда-сюда, повторяя уже знакомые движения руками.  
\- Рин, языком, – напомнил Лен. – О да, вот так! Хорошо!  
Рин стала водить своим языком вокруг краника брата, тщательно вылизывая его со всех сторон. Краник заметно увеличился, как и наслаждение Лена, и вот он уже был в полной боевой готовности. Рин уже держала его во рту в прошлый раз, но то было спонтанно, а теперь она могла как следует ощутить весь размер и жар органа у себя во рту, и это было потрясающе. Ласкать этот могучий орган было одно удовольствие, особенно зная, какое наслаждение это приносит брату. Рин даже отвлеклась от аниме и когда поняла, что потеряла нить разговора на экране, решила обернуться и посмотреть, что там происходит. Но для этого нужно было выпустить орган брата изо рта, а едва начав это движение, Рин ощутила, как его рука с силой прижимает её голов обратно.  
\- Не останавливайся! – произнёс Лен.  
Рин поняла, что доставляла брату такое наслаждение, что тот не в силах был устоять. Вдохновлённая таким результатом, она решила отодвинуть аниме на второй план и налегла на орган брата с удвоенным энтузиазмом. Рин закрыла глаза и полностью сфокусировалась на ощущении большого мясистого органа у себя во рту, посвятив всю себя его ублажению.  
Лен в свою очередь откинулся на спинке дивана, расслабился и полностью погрузился в величайшее блаженство. Вскоре он тоже перестал следить за сюжетом аниме по телевизору, который теперь служил лишь фоновым шумом, и единственным оставшимся чувством для него было ощущение нежных губ и языка сестры вокруг его органа, приносившее райское наслаждение.  
Наконец, Лен почувствовал приближение кульминации и ещё сильнее прижал голову сестры к себе, насаживая её рот на свой орган. Рин тоже почувствовала, что орган собирается извергнуться и мысленно улыбнулась, представляя, какое блаженство испытывает Лен. Рин не пыталась отпрянуть, когда пульсирующий поток хлынул ей в рот, ведь это было подтверждение того, какое наслаждение она доставила брату, и она принимала его как награду за свои старания. Лен до краёв наполнил рот сестры уже знакомой густой субстанцией, прежде чем поток иссяк. На этот раз, зная, что это не моча, а вещественное доказательство полученного Леном кайфа, Рин не стала сразу глотать, а решила честно поделиться с братом. Она забралась коленями на диван, поставив их вокруг колен брата, и чувственно поцеловала его в губы. Лен обнял сестру и крепко прижал её к себе, возвращая жест. Их языки страстно переплетались в этом жарком поцелуе, а густая масса, перемешиваясь со слюной близнецов, путешествовала изо рта в рот и стекала по их подбородкам. А когда Рин наконец отстранилась, между их губами забавно натянулась липкая струна, правда, сразу лопнула.  
\- Ты просто прелесть, Рин, – любящим тоном сказал Лен.  
\- Я знаю, – самодовольно улыбнувшись ответила Рин и таким же любящим тоном добавила: – Я тоже тебя люблю, Лен.  
Так они и продолжали сидеть: Лен на диване перед телевизором, который никто уже не смотрел, а Рин у брата на коленях и в обнимку с ним. Просто быть вот так вместе, не выдумывать никаких проблем, как делают взрослые, а просто наслаждаться жизнью и обществом друг друга – это было так здорово. Но увы, были в жизни и невыдуманные проблемы (что ещё раз подчеркивает глупость выдумывания новых – уже существующих что ли не хватает?), так что спустя некоторое время Рин пришлось нарушить идиллию.  
\- Лен, – тихонько позвала она полусонного от расслабления брата.  
\- Ммм? – лениво протянул Лен.  
\- Я пойду стирку проверю, – сказала Рин. – Наверное, всё уже.  
\- Хозяюшка моя, – нежно произнёс Лен и, легонько поцеловав в губы, неохотно отпустил сестру из объятий.


	5. Домашняя работа

Рин проверила, и действительно оказалось, что стиральная машинка уже завершила стирку. Рин собрала одежду в тазик и направилась с ним на улицу, чтобы развешать одежду на натянутой перед домом бельевой верёвке – сушиться. На улице всё ещё было солнечно, но уже не жарко, как в обед, тем более, что теперь Рин была обнажена. Слабый ветерок, не встречая помех, приятно ласкал каждый квадратный сантиметр её тела. Рин подошла к бельевой верёвке, наклонилась, чтобы поставить таз на землю, потом выпрямилась и в продолжение движения потянулась, подставляя своё тело приятному ветерку. «Ах, как же хорошо!» – подумала она, аж зажмурившись от удовольствия. Свежий воздух, лёгкий ветерок, и ничего не мешает! А будь здесь родители, наверняка бы ради такого пустяка как вывешивание одежды заставили бы наряжаться как на парад какой-нибудь. Ну что ж – у всех свои заморочки.  
А когда через секунду Рин закончила потягиваться и открыла глаза, то поймала на себе несколько удивлённый взгляд двух проходивших мимо и остановившихся при виде её парней. И один из них был уже знакомым ей одноклассником. Этот мальчик с белыми волосами до плеч был таким миловидным, что можно было запросто спутать его с девочкой. Способствовал этому и его костюм, состоявший из светлого с бирюзовыми под цвет глаз элементами платья без рукавов с коротким и широким подолом, чёрных митенок-труб примерно как у близнецов, только начинавшихся с середины плеча и доходивших до запястья, чёрных лосин с бирюзовыми полосами по бокам и высоких чёрных с белыми и бирюзовыми элементами сапог. У него и голос был тоненьким и даже манеры несколько девчачьими, так что пока Рин его сегодня на физкультуре не увидела в раздевалке для мальчиков, то и сама думала, что это девочка.  
\- Привет, Пико-кун! – Рин приветственно помахала рукой широко улыбаясь.  
\- Ой! – Пико тут же смущённо опустил взгляд в землю, а его лицо покрылось румянцем. – Привет…  
«Ну как можно быть настолько стеснительным?» – подумала Рин. – «Так реагировать, когда с тобой девочка здоровается».  
Второй парень, постарше, обратился к Пико:  
\- Познакомишь нас?  
\- Эмм… Камуй-сэмпай, это моя одноклассница Кагаминэ Рин-сан… Кагаминэ-сан, это мой наставник Камуй Гакупо-сэмпай…  
\- Только я решительно против того, чтобы меня называли по фамилии, – вставила Рин. – Всё-таки она у нас с братом одна – так и запутаться можно.  
\- Что ж, приятно познакомиться, Рин-сан, – ровно сказал Гакупо, невозмутимо глядя Рин прямо в глаза.  
Камуй Гакупо был на пару лет старше близнецов Кагаминэ, а выглядел ещё старше. У него были длинные фиолетовые волос, собранные в пышный хвост сзади и две длинные пряди, завязанные резинками на концах, спереди от висков. Костюм его представлял собой светлый дзимбаори (самурайскую походную накидку) с фиолетовым оттенком на краях рукавов и перевязанный фиолетовым поясом. За пояс был заткнут деревянный меч.  
\- Приятно, – ответила Рин, между делом взяв из таза футболку Лена, повесила её на бельевую верёвку и расправила, чтобы не было складок. – Куда путь держите?  
\- Домой идём с тренировки, – объяснил Гакупо, положив руку на рукоять меча.  
\- А, вы из клуба кэндо, – догадалась Рин, вешая рядом с футболкой брата свой топ.  
\- Я глава клуба, – уточнил Гакупо. – Кстати, не хочешь к нам вступить?  
\- Спасибо, но в фехтовании я полный ноль, – созналась Рин.  
\- Было бы желание – научим, – заверил Гакупо. – Вот Утатанэ-сан тоже к нам вступил.  
Пико вообще-то не нравилось, что его все принимают за девочку, вот он и вступил в клуб кэндо, желая набраться мужественности, образцом которой считал Гакупо. Тот сказал Пико, что прежде всего для ему для этого нужно будет побороть свою стеснительность и обрести уверенность в себе. Не то, чтобы Пико и так этого не знал, но Гакупо взял на себя роль наставника на этом нелёгком пути. И первым делом он велел Пико не отказываться от выданного корпорацией девчачьего наряда – ведь подобный отказ как раз был бы проявлением стеснительности. А чтобы помочь Пико совершить этот первый шаг в борьбе со своей стеснительностью, Гакупо обещал, что лично побеседует по душам с любым, кто будет над Пико издеваться по поводу его наряда. Пока желающих не нашлось.   
\- И как успехи? – поинтересовалась Рин, вешая шорты брата.  
\- Впереди долгий путь, но я сделаю из Утатанэ-сана настоящего мужчину, – твёрдо сказал Гакупо. – Главное, что он сам к этому стремиться, а значит – обязательно достигнет. Верно, Утатанэ-сан? – Гакупо дружески положил руку ему на плечо, придавая храбрости и в то же время слегка выдвигая его вперёд для разговора с Рин.  
\- А… ммм… да… – Пико был впечатлён тем, как невозмутимо его наставник общается с обнажённой девочкой, и пытаясь следовать его примеру, несмело попытался поднять глаза. Но полностью перебороть смущение не удалось, так что взгляд его остановился на стройных ножках одноклассницы, расслабленно стоявших на ширине плеч.  
\- Кстати, нам же доклад на завтра задавали, – вспомнила Рин, принимаясь за гетры и митенки. – Ты же с Гуми в паре? Вы подготовили уже?  
\- К… конечно, – ответил Пико, на этот раз ему удалось поднять взгляд до уровня её бёдер, где он мог видеть щёлочку Рин, которую та даже не пыталась прикрыть. Это сразу смутило Пико, и он снова уставился в землю.  
\- Молодец, – похвалила его Рин, продолжая развешивать одежду. – А мы вот пока не начинали, будем сегодня делать.  
\- Угу… – Пико предпочёл бы как можно скорее завершить разговор и ретироваться, но Гакупо крепко держал его за плечо, не давая сбежать. Пришлось Пико в очередной раз пытаться поднять глаза, на этот раз постаравшись быстро проскользнуть мимо самой смущающей области, и теперь его взгляд остановился на точёной талии Рин.  
\- У вас, кстати, какая тема? – поинтересовалась Рин. – У нас вот – скульптура Древней Греции.  
\- А у нас это… музыка… этого… как его… якутского народа… вот… – сбивчиво пробормотал Пико, пытаясь бороться со смущением.  
\- Да не переживай, нормальная тема! – подбодрила одноклассника Рин, по-своему истолковав причину его смущения. Хотя, честно говоря, сама никогда о таком народе не слышала.  
Наконец развесив всю одежду, Рин не смогла устоять перед соблазном снова потянуться.  
\- Какая хорошая погода, не правда ли? – с наслаждением протянула она. – Ладно, до завтра! Буду ждать вашего с Гуми доклада! – сказала Рин, прежде чем забрать пустой тазик и вернуться в дом.

Гакупо и Пико продолжили свой путь.  
\- Так это и есть та девочка, про которую ты мне говорил? – понял Гакупо.  
\- Да, – подтвердил Пико. – Скажите, Камуй-сэмпай, как вы смогли сохранить невозмутимость в такой ситуации? Ведь это так неловко, вот мне хотелось отвернуться и убежать…  
\- Тебе ещё многому предстоит научиться, Утатанэ-сан, – сказал Гакупо. – Вот ты думаешь, когда девушка предстаёт перед парнем в чём мать родила – это неловкая ситуация?  
\- Конечно, неловкая! – закивал Пико.  
\- Нет, – возразил Гакупо. – Ситуация станет неловкой только когда кто-то из участников станет себя неловко вести. Когда девушка начинает неловко прикрываться, когда парень начинает неловко отворачиваться – тогда и возникает неловкая ситуация. А так это была просто будничная беседа. И Рин-сан, надо сказать, действительно достойна восхищения за то, что не стала в такой ситуации создавать неловкости.  
\- Но почему вообще Кагаминэ-сан оказалась без одежды? – не понял Пико. – Не может же быть, чтобы у неё кроме постиранного было нечего надеть.  
\- А этим истинному джентльмену интересоваться не пристало, – ответил Гакупо. – Главное, что ты с честью выдержал выпавшее тебе испытание! Конечно, тебе ещё стоит поработать над самоуверенностью, но ты не стал акцентировать внимания на наготе Рин и не перевёл ситуацию в разряд неловких. Ты повёл себя достойно настоящего мужчины!  
\- Ах… – Пико зарделся пуще прежнего, – семпай похвалил меня…

Развесив одежду сушится и вернувшись в дом, Рин объявила, что пора бы уже начать делать уроки на завтра, тем более, что среди них был и доклад. В спальне у близнецов был письменный стол, он же служил и компьютерным, но он был один и второй в комнату ставить было некуда. Это, пожалуй, был единственный минус того, что они решили жить в одной комнате, а вторую спальню оставить под кладовку. Но близнецы быстро нашли выход: уроки они делали в гостиной за чайным столиком. Они садились на пол (на котором был постелен тёплый ковёр) в разных углах столика так, чтобы и списывать друг у друга соблазна не возникало, и в то же время не работать в одиночестве. Так они решили домашнюю работу по математике, физике и японскому. Пришла очередь доклада.  
Доклад задавали один на двоих и, конечно, близнецы вызвались делать его вместе. Они направились в спальню к компьютеру для поиска источников и подготовки доклада. Лен сел на кресло за столом, а Рин устроилась на кровати рядом. Она лежала на животе, уперев локти в подушку и положив голову на ладони, таким образом Рин могла видеть монитор. Так они вместе искали информацию для доклада.  
\- О, смотри, что пишут, – обратил внимание Лен, перейдя по очередной ссылке. – Нагота для древних греков представляла величайшее достоинство, потому что обнажённое юное тело считалось красивым.  
\- Ну разве они не правы? – согласилась Рин, она повернулась на бок лицом к брату, подпирая голову одной рукой, чтобы комфортнее было вести диалог.  
\- Я и сам вижу, что они правы, – ухмыльнулся Лен, оценивающе оглядев свою обнажённую сестру с ног до головы.  
\- Вот нормальные люди были древние греки! – сказала Рин. – А сейчас до магазина за хлебом не сходишь, чтобы кто-нибудь не поймал и не отчитал за отсутствие одежды. А я что, на торжественный приём иду, чтобы наряжаться? Или, может, на северный полюс? Да нет, вроде, нормальное японское лето на дворе.  
\- Это всё взрослые выдумывают проблемы на пустом месте, – заключил Лен. – Они с возрастом некрасивыми становятся, а смотреть на красивых и молодых – завидно. Вот и велят одеваться всем подряд по поводу и без.  
\- Хорошо здесь, в Вокалоидвилле! – сказала Рин. – На весь посёлок взрослых по пальцам пересчитать можно.  
\- Я вот думаю: неужели мы тоже такими же станем, когда вырастем? – задумался Лен.  
\- Нужно просто правильно питаться и немножко заниматься спортом, – ответила Рин.  
\- Нет, я про характер, – уточнил Лен.  
\- Ещё проще, – сказала Рин. – Чтобы не выдумывать проблем на пустом месте, достаточно просто их не выдумывать. Разве не так?  
\- Если всё так просто, почему большинство взрослых их выдумывают? – спросил Лен.  
\- Может, им просто никто не сказал, что можно их не выдумывать? – пожала плечами Рин. – Сами в детстве смотрели на предыдущее поколение взрослых, видели, что те выдумывают себе проблемы, и начинали думать, что так и положено себя вести взрослым… и когда выросли, стали такими же, подавая пример уже следующему поколению…  
\- Какой-то удручающий замкнутый круг получается, – вздохнул Лен.  
\- Ну мы ведь с тобой понимаем, что это неправильно, – сказала Рин. – Значит, не всё ещё потеряно. Вырастем – поженимся с тобой, заведём детей, воспитаем их правильно. Чтобы, когда они сами вырастут, тоже не выдумывали ненужных проблем и своих детей так же воспитывали… и так из поколения в поколение…  
\- Как всё сложно, – отметил Лен. – Хорошо хоть не надо искать на ком жениться – мы и так с рождения вместе.  
\- Хорошо бы, когда детей заводить будем, чтобы у нас тоже близнецы родились, – мечтательно произнесла Рин.  
\- Хорошо, – согласился Лен. – Но это сначала вырасти надо.  
\- Действительно, рано ещё об этом думать, – заключила Рин. – И вообще, нам ещё доклад делать надо.  
\- Точно, – вспомнил Лен и вернулся к поиску информации.


	6. Вечер

После того, как близнецы подготовили доклад и поужинали, оставшийся вечер был свободным. Рин лёжа на кровати читала книжку, а Лен за компьютером играл в какую-то очередную MOBA-игру в наушниках, чтобы не мешать сестре читать. Союзники попались толковые, но и противники достойные, так что битва обещала быть долгой и интересной. Возможно даже слишком долгой, так как в определённый момент Лен понял, что хочет пи́сать. Но в игре был напряжённый момент, так что Лен решил с этим подождать. Но увы, чем больше он ждал, тем сильнее накалялись страсти в игре, и вскоре уже отойти представлялось совсем невозможным, чтобы не слить бой, в который уже было вложено столько усилий как самого Лена, так и его сокомандников. Но и терпеть больше он не мог. Лен елозил по стулу и растеряно озирался по сторонам – может, хоть сосуд какой-нибудь удастся найти, в который пописать можно. Но такового не нашлось, зато взгляд Лена не упал на читающую книжку сестру и ему пришла другая идея. Он снял наушник с одного уха и заговорил с ней:  
\- Рин, что читаешь? Опять про моряков каких-нибудь?  
\- Нет, – ответила Рин. – Про первую экспедицию на Марс.  
\- И как там, мочу не пьют? – в шутку спросил Лен.  
\- Ну вообще-то… – вздохнула Рин.  
\- Что?  
\- На межпланетных кораблях до сих пор используется замкнутый цикл водоснабжения, – объяснила Рин. – Так что, хоть и очищенную, но получается, что космонавты действительно пьют свою мочу.  
\- А не хочешь почувствовать себя космонавтом? – поинтересовался Лен.  
\- Это ты о чём? – изображая непонимание спросила Рин, хотя, конечно, сразу догадалась куда он клонит.  
\- Я просто писать хочу, не могу уже терпеть, – сказал Лен.  
\- А в туалет сходить? – подсказала Рин.  
\- Я пока отойду, меня в игре убьют, – ответил Лен.  
\- И что такого?  
\- Но ведь тогда я подставлю сокомандников! – объяснил Лен.  
\- И поэтому ты решил пописать мне в рот? – озвучила свою догадку Рин,  
небрежно отложив книгу в сторону, но Лен был слишком сосредоточен на игре, чтобы понять смысл жеста.  
\- Ну а что? – продолжил он уговаривать сестру. – Ты сегодня уже пила мою мочу.  
\- А я не говорила, что мне понравилось, – сказала Рин, чтобы подразнить брата, а сама невольно улыбнулась, вспоминая инцидент в ванной.  
\- Ты и обратного не говорила, – заметил Лен. – Только весело смеялась.  
\- Ох, ну я прямо даже не знаю, – наигранно вздохнула Рин, нарочито медленно вставая с кровати.  
\- Пожалуйста, Рин! – умолял Лен. – Сил больше нет терпеть!  
\- Ладно, так уж и быть, – согласилась Рин с видом, будто делает брату величайшее одолжение. – Можешь писать мне в рот, но с одним условием.  
\- Для тебя всё что угодно, – Лен несколько отъехал от стола на своём кресле на колёсиках, приглашая сестру занять позицию под столом. – Только давай быстрее, а то я так описаюсь!  
Издевательски медленно Рин забралась под стол – её крайне забавляло как Лен начал разговор издалека, потом упрашивал её, отчаянно умолял, и даже был согласен на любые условия, хотя на самом деле она с самого начала не имела ничего против. Конечно, пришлось ненадолго отвлечься от книжки, но в отличие от Лена с его игрой, Рин была готова на такой подвиг.  
\- Так что там за условие? – поинтересовался Лен, пододвигаясь обратно к столу и несколько раздвинув ноги, чтобы дать сестре доступ к своему кранику.  
\- В следующий раз ты мою мочу пить будешь, – сказала Рин, взяв мочеиспускательный орган брата в рот и придерживая руками.  
Лен уже действительно не мог больше терпеть, так что вместо ответа просто позволил наконец потоку солёной жидкости хлынуть в рот сестре. Лен старался контролировать его, чтобы поток был не слишком бурным, но моча всё равно сразу наполнила рот Рин до краёв. Ещё когда она пробовала мочу брата на вкус в ванной, то обнаружила, что вкус хоть и был весьма специфическим, но оказался совсем не был противным, как можно было предположить, а в какой-то степени даже весьма занятным. Теперь же моча не просто нежно окружила язык, но под напором атаковала вкусовые рецепторы со всех направлений, на порядок усиливая ощущения. И так Рин даже больше понравилось! Это было как пить через трубочку, только ещё лучше, так как не надо было чередовать потягивание напитка и глотание – напиток лился сам по себе. Правда, и остановить напиток было нельзя, а потому глотать приходилось быстро-быстро, чтобы успевать освобождать пространство во рту для непрекращающегося потока. А тут ещё и обстановка в игре снова накалилась, и Лену пришлось сконцентрироваться на отражении атаки команды противника. Так как Лен переключил фокус внимания, поток мочи из его краника, ничем не сдерживаемый, хлынул с удвоенной силой. На мгновение рот Рин переполнился и несколько капель пролилось на подбородок и даже капнуло на грудь, но она тут же проглотила, пока не стало слишком поздно. Лен не отрывался от игры, поддерживая свою команду, а Рин глотала и глотала, ей даже некогда было вздохнуть, и казалось уже, что поток никогда не кончится. И когда Рин уже готова была сдаться и позволить моче хлынуть через край и облить её всю, только бы вдохнуть воздуха, поток наконец иссяк. Рин отстранилась от краника, проглотила остатки мочи и стала жадно глотать воздух.  
\- Ох, – вздохнула Рин, отдышавшись. – Уже думала, захлебнусь…  
\- Спасибо, Рин, – поблагодарил её Лен, снова отъехав, чтобы выпустить сестру из-под стола. – Что бы только я без тебя делал?  
\- Знаешь, – сказала Рин, выбираясь, – раз ты всё равно меня от книжки оторвал, мог бы попросить меня принести тебе пустую бутылку или банку из кухни.  
\- Оу… – растеряно произнёс Лен. – Ну, тебе ведь тоже это в голову не пришло? – в своё оправдание сказал он.  
\- Я-то как раз сразу об этом подумала, – ответила Рин. – Просто было интересно, когда же и до тебя дойдёт. Но ты так и нассал мне в рот как ни в чём ни бывало! – Рин прыснула от смеха.  
\- Мне кажется, тебе даже понравилось, – заметил Лен.  
\- Это было просто уморительно весело! – созналась Рин сквозь смех. – Правда, я теперь так напилась, что сама пи́сать хочу.  
\- Но я-то не могу сейчас оторваться, – ответил Лен, вспомнив, какое условие ставила ему сестра.  
\- Я и не настаиваю, чтобы сейчас, – сказала Рин, направляясь прочь из комнаты в туалет. – В другой раз как-нибудь.  
\- Ну тогда ладно, – Лен вздохнул с облегчением, что всё же не придётся отрываться от игры, и снова погрузился в битву.

Когда Рин вернулась из туалета, то снова взялась за книгу. Но она не стала снова ложиться на живот, а решила сменить позу. Рин прислонила подушку к стене, в которую упирался торец кровати и расположилась полусидя, опираясь на подушку. Левая нога Рин была согнута в колене и расположена вертикально, опираясь на стену слева от неё. Правая нога также была согнута в колене, но лежала на кровати. Рин обнаружила, что такая поза открывает доступ к её щёлочке. Тогда, держа книгу левой рукой и уперев её о левое колено, Рин опустила правую руку между ног. Она стала легонько тереть свою щёлочку, найдя баланс, при котором ей было приятно, но не слишком, чтобы не отвлекаться от книги. Тем временем у Лена в игре бой наконец закончился и, благодаря тому, что в самый ответственный момент он не убежал в туалет, а отстаивал позицию плечом к плечу с товарищами, его команда выиграла. Лен поблагодарил союзников за поддержку и противников за достойную игру и вышел. Он откинулся на спинку кресла и склонил голову вбок, чтобы посмотреть на сестру. Та увлечённо читала книжку, слегка подрачивая свою щёлочку свободной рукой.  
\- Дрочишь? – умилённо спросил Лен, представляя наслаждение сестры.  
\- Дрочу, – коротко ответила Рин, не отвлекаясь от обоих своих занятий.  
\- Так может лучше я тебе подрочу? – предложил Лен, сочтя, что это будет эффективнее.  
\- Играй уж, – снисходительно ответила Рин, пальцами левой руки перелистнув страницу, при этом не отрывая правую руку от ублажения своей щёлочки.  
\- Бой как раз закончился, – сказал Лен.  
\- Ты хоть победил? – поинтересовалась Рин, подняв наконец взгляд на брата, но всё ещё продолжая подрачивать.  
\- Конечно! – подтвердил Лен. – И всё благодаря тебе!  
\- Ну хоть не зря мочи напилась, – усмехнулась Рин.  
\- Так тебе подрочить? – повторил вопрос Лен.  
\- Давай я главу сначала дочитаю, – предложила Рин, возвращаясь к книге. – Кстати, свет не включишь? А то уже темнеет.  
\- Хорошо, – согласился Лен.  
Поленившись вставать, он проехался на кресле до противоположного конца комнаты, где был выключатель, дотянулся до него рукой и включил свет.  
\- Спасибо, – ответила Рин и вдруг вспомнила: – А, нужно же ещё одежду с улицы забрать. Сходишь?  
\- А сама? – спросил Лен.  
\- Ты же, говоришь, у тебя бой закончился? – спросила Рин.  
\- Да, – ответил Лен.  
\- Ну вот, а у меня глава ещё нет, – аргументировала Рин. – Так что сходи ты, пожалуйста.  
\- Ну ладно, – не стал спорить Лен.

Лен вышел на крыльцо. Было сумрачно и прохладно. «Может, стоило что-нибудь накинуть?» – подумал Лен, слегка поёжившись от порыва ветра. «Хотя ладно, я же ненадолго», – решил он и нагишом подошёл к бельевой верёвке, где сушилась их с сестрой одежда. Лен принялся снимать по одному предметы одежды и складывать их в тазик, как вдруг услышал чей-то звонкий голос:  
\- Ой!  
Лен поднял голову и увидел уже знакомую зеленовласку. Встретившись с Леном взглядом, Мику смущённо отвернулась и сказала:  
\- Извини, пожалуйста, Лен, прости ради Бога!  
\- Ничего страшного, Мику, – ответил Лен. – Ты меня не напугала.  
\- Хм… – в Мику боролись смущение и любопытство. – А ты… что делаешь?  
\- Как видишь, – ответил Лен, указывая на одежду на верёвке и тазик. – Одежду снимаю.  
Коли уж он сам приглашал посмотреть, Мику решилась не отворачивать глаза. Под её взглядом Лен продолжил своё занятие как ни в чём не бывало.  
\- А ты что делаешь? – между делом поинтересовался он.  
\- Да так, – ответила Мику. – Гуляю.  
\- Не поздновато для прогулок? – спросил Лен. – Хотя, конечно, тут в Вокалоидвилле спокойно, – ответил он сам себе, – чего бы и не гулять ночами.  
Видя, что Лен не возражает, Мику уже открыто разглядывала его обнажённое тело. Она нашла его довольно милым.  
\- А… можно задать один вопрос? – поинтересовалась Мику.  
\- Один уже задала, – заметил Лен.  
Мику растеряно захлопала глазами.  
\- Да спрашивай сразу что хочешь, – сказал Лен. – К чему эти предисловия?  
\- Ну тогда… – Мику посомневалась ещё мгновение и всё-таки любопытство взяло верх. – Почему ты голый?  
\- Да вроде не холодно, – пожал плечами Лен.  
Хотя, конечно, было немного прохладно, но не сознаваться же, что ему просто лень возвращаться домой, чтобы накинуть какую-нибудь майку или футболку. Тем более теперь, когда он уже сложил половину одежды.  
\- Но что, если кто-то увидит? – спросила Мику уже не скрывая заинтересованности. – Не боишься?  
\- Ну вот ты увидела, – заметил Лен. – И что? Не съешь же ты меня.  
Мику задумалась. Действительно – «и что?» Мику впервые увидела этот вопрос с такой точки зрения. Ведь в самом деле никакого вреда человеку не наносится от того, что его просто кто-то увидит без одежды. А если так – то зачем этого бояться? Набравшись смелости, Мику решилась сознаться:  
\- Я тут последовала вашему с Рин совету и сняла трусики…  
В доказательство своих слов Мику приподняла подол, демонстрируя Лену отсутствие трусиков. Лен посмотрел и лишь кивнул, вернувшись к тазику с одеждой. Собрав, наконец, всю одежду, Лен взял тазик в руки.  
\- Ну, я пойду уже назад в дом, – сказал Лен. – А то холодает, и вообще я обещал Рин подрочить. Приятно было поболтать.  
Мику лишь растеряно кивнула вслед скрывшемуся в дверях Лену и опустила подол обратно. На самом деле Мику давно имела эксгибицинистские фантазии, но только после диалога с близнецами сегодня утром решилась на самом деле прогуляться без трусиков. Их удивление по поводу наличия на ней трусиков заставило Мику задуматься – может, снять трусики будет не так уж и странно? Но всё-таки она вышла на прогулку попозднее – когда на улице никого не было. Ведь хоть её и заводила мысль, что она на улице без трусов и кто-то может это заметить, если юбку задерёт порыв ветра, в то же время Мику боялась, что это действительно произойдёт. Но Лену, раз уж он сам предстал перед ней голышом, она в качестве исключения отважилась показать. Его рассуждения о наготе заинтересовали Мику, а последняя фраза и вовсе заставила глубоко задуматься. Может, она действительно зря считает себя странной за свои эксгибиционистские наклонности. «Определённо, надо будет познакомиться с близнецами поближе», – решила она, – «мне кажется, мы могли бы подружиться». И Мику направилась домой с хорошим настроением, шагая размашисто, чтобы юбка развевалась на ветру, и наслаждаясь ощущением свежего воздуха, обдувавшего её щёлочку.

С тазиком полным одежды Лен вернулся в спальню. Рин уже дочитала главу, отложила книгу и продолжала подрачивать одной рукой. Теперь, когда Рин не была сконцентрирована на книге, было труднее ограничивать себя, чтобы дождаться Лена.  
\- Ты что так долго? – недовольно спросила Рин. – Я уже хотела сама додрачивать.  
\- Прости, просто встретился на улице с Мику и разговорился, – ответил Лен. – Прогуливается при полном параде – вот чудачка. Ну хоть трусы сняла.  
\- Может, ей просто холодно, – предположила Рин. – Всё-таки вечер уже.  
Лен поставил тазик с одеждой на кровать в ногах сестры и сам залез следом. Рин продолжала ласкать свою киску, глядя как её брат вешает их одежду на вешалки над кроватью. Мысль о том, что как только он закончит с одеждой, то примется за её щёлочку, возбуждала её ещё сильнее, и она уже не могла сопротивляться своему телу, жаждущему высшего наслаждения. Рин стала тереть свой орган изо всех сил.  
\- Давай быстрее, – простонала она, понимая, что такими темпами помощь брата может уже не понадобиться.  
Стоя над дрочащей сестрой, Лен поспешил поскорее повесить одежду. Закончив, наконец, это занятие, он убрал тазик на пол, а сам опустился на колени и локти перед сестрой. Рин чуть отодвинулась от боковой стены и раздвинула обе согнутые в коленях ноги перед братом. Она убрала свою руку и Лен увидел, что её щёлочка была чуть приоткрытая и очень влажная. Лен сначала нежно притронулся к щёлочке сестры одной рукой, начав легонько тереть её.  
\- Сильнее, – томным голосом попросила Рин.  
Лен добрался до бугорка, который приносил Рин наибольшее удовольствие и в данный момент выпирал, словно требуя к себе внимания. Рин откинулась спиной на подушку и закрыла глаза, сосредоточившись на испытываемом блаженстве. Она тяжело дышала и периодически постанывала от наслаждения.  
Влажная щёлочка Рин была так близко к лицу Лена, что он не удержался от соблазна снова поработать с ней языком. Но на этот раз у него также были свободны руки, так что сначала обеими руками он раскрыл щёлочку сестры посильнее. Рин на мгновение была озадачена его действиями, но тут же язык брата вошёл глубоко в её раскрытую щёлочку и стал жадно исследовать её внутренние стенки. Это новое для Рин ощущение заставило её выгнуться дугой, её руки невольно схватились за постельное бельё, а голос стало совсем невозможно сдерживать и стоны удовольствия переросли в крики. «Надеюсь, этого не слышно из соседних домов», – обеспокоенно подумал Лен. Конечно, прибежав на крики, соседи бы увидели, что никакого криминала нет и они с сестрой просто чересчур шумно развлекаются, но всё равно не хотелось их зря беспокоить. Но в следующее мгновение он вспомнил, что дома в Вокалоидвилле строились в расчёте на громкую музыку, так что со звукоизоляцией проблем не должно быть. Тогда Лен с чистой совестью продолжил агрессивно вылизывать внутри щёлки сестры, не забывая уделять внимание и торчащему бугорку. Под таким натиском Рин не смогла долго продержаться и скоро достигла пика блаженства, всё её тело вытянулось и напряглось как струна, бёдра обхватили голову Лена, прижимая её к щёлочке, а крик удовольствия на секунду сорвался на визг. Струна тела Рин дрожала, словно по ней резко провели смычком, и вдруг так же резко она обессиленно опустилась на кровать. Рин сползла с опирающейся на стену подушки и теперь полностью лежала на кровати. Лен тоже растянулся на кровати рядом. Он посмотрел сестре в глаза – её лицо сияло блаженством.  
\- Лен, – протянула она, повернувшись на бок и приобняв брата. – Это было просто восхитительно. Почему только мы раньше не знали, что писи можно дрочить?  
\- Хм… – задумался Лен. – А помнишь, как нам маленьким мама запрещала в видеоигры играть? Аргументировала, что пристрастимся – потом не оторвать будет. А когда подросли – разрешила, сказав, что теперь мы сознательные и сами можем себя контролировать, чтобы не пристраститься.  
\- Я смотрю, кто-то так хорошо себя контролирует, что в туалет отойти не может, – усмехнулась Рин.  
\- Ну, это другое, – возразил Лен. – В общем, пользуясь дедукцией, я заключаю, что дрочку взрослые скрывают от детей по тем же причинам. А если подумать ещё, то может даже и одеваться велят, чтобы дрочить не догадались? Звучит как перебор, но это же взрослые, они любят воспринимать всё чересчур серьёзно.  
\- Так может, раз нам мама не разрешала, то нам ещё рано таким заниматься? – предположила Рин. – Когда я дохожу до пика блаженства, то действительно теряю голову. Я не хочу закончить как наркоманка какая-то, которая кроме как о кайфе ни о чём думать не может.  
\- Но ведь, как успокоишься, ты снова можешь рационально мыслить? – ответил Лен. – Так что, мне кажется, что главное – не забывать про учёбу, а там уже можно заниматься чем хочешь. Да и скажи честно – разве теперь, когда ты научилась дрочить, тебе не будет хотеться сделать это снова и снова?  
\- Будет, – созналась Рин.  
\- Вот и я чувствую, что не смогу постоянно сдерживаться, – сказал Лен. – Так что зачем мучиться, если можно просто вздрочнуть? Только взрослым пока не будем рассказывать, что дрочить научились. Ты же знаешь – им только причину дай поругаться.  
\- Пожалуй, ты прав, – согласилась Рин. – Но ведь врать не хорошо.  
\- А врать не надо, – ответил Лен. – Просто не упоминать. Так же как взрослые никогда при нас не упоминали, что можно дрочить, чтобы мы об этом не узнали.  
\- Когда ты так ставишь вопрос, то это даже звучит честно, – сказала Рин.  
\- Вот и договорились, – заключил Лен.

Близнецы ещё немного полежали в обнимку, наслаждаясь теплотой тел друг друга, потом позанимались ещё каждый своими делами, заодно сложили заранее все необходимые на завтра школьные принадлежности в сумки, и, наконец, наступила ночь и стало пора спать. Близнецы выключили свет в спальне и забрались под одеяло. Они легли на бока лицом друг к другу.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Лен, – произнесла Рин.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Рин, – ответил Лен.  
Он как обычно на ночь нежно поцеловал сестру в губы. Но Рин этого показалось мало, и как только мимолётное прикосновение их губ закончилось, она поцеловала его в ответ долго и с языком, хотя орудовала им не так активно – всё-таки уже хотелось спать. Рин приобняла брата рукой и ногой. В ответ Лен тоже приобнял её рукой, а свою правую (верхнюю) ногу согнул в колене так, что она прижалась к щёлочке сестры. Рин довольно простонала в рот Лену и нащупала рукой под одеялом его краник. Она нежно взяла его в руку и погладила, пока тот не стал чуть больше и твёрже, но не стала доводить до максимального возбуждения, а просто держала его рукой в таком состоянии. Наконец, она отстранилась от губ Лена. Глядя друг другу в глаза, близнецы поняли намерения друг друга без слов: «Не надо уже дрочить, мы слишком сонные для этого. Давай просто полежим так». В такой позе они и заснули.


	7. Следующее утро

На следующее утро Рин снова проснулась первой. Она села на кровати и сладко потянулась, глядя в окно на красивый рассвет, обещавший на сегодня хорошую погоду. Вдруг она почувствовала причудливый запах. Принюхавшись Рин поняла, что он исходит от её правой руки. Рин понесла руку к лицу и вдохнула странный аромат, чтобы как следует разобрать его. Да это же пахнет той склизкой массой, что выходит из краника Лена, когда ему хорошо! Рин тут же вспомнила это новое развлечение, которое они с братом вчера открыли для себя. Должно быть ночью, пока Рин ещё не выпустила краник брата, ощущение её нежной руки заставило его снова извергнуться этой белой жижей прямо на руку сестре. Сама жижа на руке уже высохла, а запах остался. Рин тепло улыбнулась и ещё раз глубоко вдохнула запах наслаждения брата.  
Сам Лен с блаженным видом спал рядом. Рин аккуратно перебралась через него и встала с кровати, а потом как обычно убедившись, что под одеялом торчит характерный бугорок, выключила будильник. И вдруг до неё дошло – а ведь краник брата находится в таком положении, когда ожидает ласки! Получается, всё дело было не в том, что ему хотелось в туалет, или по крайней мере не только в этом. Нет – всё это время краник Лена жаждал ласки, но не мог получить её, потому что о существовании такого развлечения близнецы до вчерашнего дня ещё не догадывались. Рин стало обидно за всё недополученное братом наслаждение, и она твёрдо решила исправить несправедливость и устроить ему самое приятное пробуждение, какое он когда-либо испытывал.  
Рин аккуратно забралась обратно на кровать в ноги Лена и так же аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить брата, залезла головой вперёд под одеяло снизу. В темноте пододеяльного пространства Рин нащупала величественно возвышающийся источник наслаждения брата. Рин нежно взяла его руками и стала легонько гладить. Лен не проснулся, лишь слегка простонав от удовольствия, а его орган живо откликнулся, словно обладал собственным разумом. Не понадобилось много времени, чтобы привести его в боевую готовность. Довольная результатом, Рин пустила в ход свой язычок. Не беря пока орган брата в рот, она принялась тщательно облизывать его, стараясь не пропустить ни миллиметра доставляющей брату наслаждение площади. Дыхание Лена участилось и через какое-то время он внезапно проснулся. Лен тут же почувствовал, что что-то происходит с его краником, но спросонья не сразу сообразил, что именно. На мгновение он подумал, что описался, и испуганно сдернул с себя одеяло. Но там он обнаружил лишь свою сестру, увлеченно ласкающую его орган своим язычком. Рин в ответ лишь мягко улыбнулась, глядя брату прямо в глаза полным нежной беззаветной любви взглядом. Она хотела после этого закончить свою утреннюю атаку на краник брата решающим окружением, путём взятия его в рот, но этого не понадобилось: одного факта, что первым делом проснувшись он увидел свою сестру, самозабвенно ласкающую его краник, оказалось достаточно, чтобы Лен тут же со стоном блаженства извергся. Рин радостно смотрела, как пульсирующий поток материализованного наслаждения вырывается из краника брата и даже не возражала, что эта почти вся эта жижа приземлилась ей на лицо. Вместо этого Рин жадно вдохнула запах наслаждения брата, он приятно дурманил её и настраивал на нежный лад. Рин подползла выше на кровати и подарила брату лёгкий утренний поцелуй.  
\- Доброе утро, Лен! – сказала она.  
\- Доброе утро, Рин! – благодарно ответил Лен. – Если точнее, это лучшее утро, что у меня когда-либо было!  
\- А хочешь каждый день так просыпаться? – предложила Рин.  
\- Ну что ты, Рин, не стоит ради меня так стараться! – возразил Лен.  
\- Глупый, – рассмеялась Рин. – Мне же только в радость.  
\- Ну, если ты так настаиваешь, – охотно сдался Лен.  
Близнецы лежали вместе, прижавшись телами, и наслаждаясь тем простым фактом, что они есть друг у друга. Лен смотрел, как по лицу сестры медленно стекала вязкая белая масса. Поразительно: хотя лицо её было запачкано, но оно в то же время сияло такой душевной чистотой, словно она была ангелом. Хотя, может здесь и неприменимо слово «запачкано»? Ведь эта белая субстанция совсем не была грязью, она была плодом блаженства Лена. А разве можно запачкаться блаженством? Напротив, оно являет собой украшение, достойное ангела. Да, рассудив так и снова рассмотрев свою сестру, Лен увидел истинную красоту в том, как её милое личико было смазано густым белым блаженством. От любования красотой своей любимой сестры, на Лена нахлынули нежные чувства, так что он ласково слизнул немножко пахучей субстанции с лица Рин (та весело рассмеялась от щекотки), после чего близнецы разделили её в чувственном поцелуе. Однако, они не успели вдоволь насладиться им, ибо вдруг Рин отпрянула с ошарашенным видом.  
\- Что такое, Рин? – обеспокоенно спросил Лен. – Я сделал что-то не так?  
\- Я же будильник выключала! – вспомнила Рин. – Сколько сейчас времени?!  
Сверившись с часами, близнецы обнаружили, что если хотят успеть к началу первого урока, то выходить нужно… пять минут назад! Впрочем, это если обычным шагом, а если бегом, то ещё можно было попытаться успеть. Благо, хоть школьные сумки собрали заранее. Близнецы в спешке схватили с вешалок свои костюмы, по-быстрому затолкали в сумки – на одевание времени уже не было – и на всех парах помчались в школу. По крайней мере погода была на их стороне – воздух по-утреннему свежим и не жарким, самое то для пробежек, чтобы не вспотеть. Близнецы пробежали по своей улице до парка, потом через парк и вскоре достигли школьного двора. Здесь уже никого не было – все остальные ученики уже сидели по своим классам. Не снижая скорости, близнецы поднялись по ступенькам крыльца и забежали внутрь. В холле тоже было пусто. Близнецы наконец сбавили шаг, подходя к шкафчикам для обуви. Быстро найдя свои, они обули школьные туфли – возвращаться назад во двор и мыть ноги было некогда. Наконец, близнецы поспешили по пустым школьным коридорам и забежали в свой класс. Они прошли от двери всего пару шагов и, выбившиеся из сил, остановились у доски перед всем ошарашенным классом перевести дыхание. В следующее мгновение прозвенел звонок.  
\- Успели! – победно заявил Лен.  
И они с сестрой разгорячённые и запыхавшиеся неспешно поплелись к своим местам, распространяя по классу специфический запах с невымытых с утра краника Лена и личика Рин.  
\- Я что-то не понял, – озадаченно произнёс учитель физики, недоумённо глядя на обнажённых опоздунов. – Это у нас дизайнеры докатились до костюма голого короля?  
\- Всё окей, у нас костюмы с собой, – заверила Рин, занимая место. – Просто… проспали немного.  
\- Мы сейчас оденемся как положено, – пообещал Лен, тоже заняв своё место, и начав доставать костюм из сумки. – А вы пока начинайте урок, мы слушаем.  
Учитель тогда оглядел остальной класс в поисках моральной поддержки. Но те в большинстве своём были заняты созерцанием одевательного процесса близнецов. Лишь староста класса Гуми сочувственно вздохнула, глядя на учителя в ответ, и обречённо произнесла:  
\- Это нормально.  
Хотя сама урадкой всё-таки косила глаза на Лена.  
\- Лирики… – про себя пробормотал физик, – нормальным людям их никогда не понять…  
Решив так, он повернулся к доске и стал записывать тему урока.

На обед, за неимением заранее приготовленного и принесённого с собой, близнецы направились в школьную столовую. За большинством столиков собрались компании явно хороших знакомых, ведущих оживлённые беседы, так что близнецы решили никого не тревожить и облюбовали себе пустой столик в углу. Столовая была небольшая: учеников ведь снабжали роботами-домработниками, которые могли и обеды для них готовить, и большинство такой возможностью пользовались. Соответственно, и ассортимент был не самый богатый. Но то, что было, пахло вкусно, и не терпелось попробовать. Близнецы набрали еды на типичный японский обед, взяли пару одноразовых стаканчиков… но напитков Рин велела в них не наливать.  
\- Что ты задумала? – озадачился Лен, глядя на стоящие на столе два пустых стаканчика.  
\- Ну мы же договаривались, – напомнила сидящая напротив Рин, хитро подмигивая. – С утра копила!  
И под столом, который надёжно укрывал её от чужих глаз, она спустила свои шорты до колен, раздвинула ноги и, подставив один из стаканчиков, принялась в него писать. А так как одного стакана явно не хватало, то наполнив его до краёв, Рин поставила его на стол и принялась наполнять второй стакан. Потом вернула и его на стол, а остатков как раз хватило наполнить третий. Стоп. Было же только два стакана. Откуда взялся третий? Рин озадаченно подняла взгляд на стол – там стояло два наполненных её мочой стакана. Ещё один она держала в руках. Рин подняла взгляд выше и заметила стоящую рядом Мику, хлопающую глазами ещё более озадаченно, чем сама Рин.  
\- Привет, – произнесла Рин единственное, что пришло в голову.  
\- Привет, – ответила Мику единственное, что тут оставалось ответить.  
\- Так это твой стакан? – поняла Рин, протягивая стакан зеленовласке.  
\- Да, спасибо, – машинально ответила Мику, так же машинально приняв стакан из её рук.  
Мику стояла в полной растерянности, глядя на стакан полный мочи Рин у себя в руках. Рин так же растеряно глядела на старшую девушку… всё-таки нассать кому-то в стакан вряд было лучшим началом для дружбы. Ситуацию спас Лен.  
\- Эм… привет? – вставил он.  
\- А, да, привет, Лен, – поздоровалась Мику, оторвавшись от созерцания своего стакана и вспомнив, зачем вообще подошла. – Я вообще хотела спросить, можно к вам присоединиться?  
\- Да, конечно, – кивнул Лен.  
\- Присаживайся, – Рин пригласила зеленовласку сесть рядом с собой.  
Мику поставила-таки злополучный стакан на стол, рядом со своим остальным обедом (который поставила туда как раз перед тем, как собиралась поздороваться, но тут Рин взяла со стола её стакан и принялась в него мочиться) и присела на предлагаемое место.  
\- А я смотрю у вас… довольно экзотический вкус, – отметила Мику, косясь на все эти стаканы с мочой. Это, конечно, было довольно шокирующе, но от того только более любопытно.  
\- Да мы скорее по приколу, – ответила Рин, натягивая шорты обратно. – Хотя и вкус… интересный, – признала она.  
Тем временем Лен, которому ещё со вчерашнего вечера, когда Рин обещала напоить его мочой, было очень интересно, какова же она будет на вкус, не стал ждать и отпил немножко из своего стакана.  
\- Мм, так она совсем не противная, – заключил он. – Только слегка горьковатая, но при этом приятно солёная.  
\- Я же говорила, что пить можно, – сказала Рин и в подтверждение тоже сделала пару глотков.  
Глядя на близнецов, пьющих мочу, и нахваливающих, Мику и самой стало интересно попробовать. Она оглянулась по сторонам и убедилась, что никто на них не смотрит – за остальными столиками все заняты собственными обедами и беседами. Тогда, стараясь вести себя как можно более естественно, Мику взяла свой стаканчик и отхлебнула немножко мочи. Хм… вкус, конечно, специфический, но не сказать, чтобы откровенно неприятный. А кроме того, сама мысль о том, что она делает что-то настолько бесстыдное прямо в школе, в столовой, на виду у всех учеников, которые даже не догадываются, что у неё там в стакачике… и на виду у конкретной пары близнецов, которые отлично это знают, и принимают как обыденность… мысль эта возбуждала склонную к эксгибиционизму Мику неимоверно.  
\- Собственно, я о чём поговорить хотела, – сказала Мику, ставя стакан с мочой обратно на стол и невольно елозя на скамейке. – Я тут возглавляю музыкальный клуб. Вы бы, случайно, не хотели присоединиться?  
\- О, музыкальный, говоришь? – с энтузиазмом ответила Рин. – Это то, что нужно!  
\- Мы как раз думали заняться поисками музыкального клуба, – добавил Лен. – А он сам к нам пришёл!  
\- Ой, как здорово! – Мику от радости хлопнула в ладоши. – Сейчас я вам дам формы, что надо заполнить, завтра после уроков меня найдёте, или я сама вас найду, отдадите.

\- Кстати, Рин, – спросила Мику уже под конец обеда, – я вот всё сижу рядом с тобой… что за духи ты используешь? Запах такой… необычный… сильный и… дурманящий.  
\- А что, заметно? – поняла Рин. – Я думала, я одна чую.  
\- Весьма заметно, – подтвердил Лен. – Ещё и стойкий, получается.  
\- Просто это не духи, это я умыться с утра не успела… – призналась Рин.  
\- Чем же ты таким интересным испачкалась? – спросила Мику.  
\- Знаешь, такая белая штука… – попыталась объяснить Рин.  
\- Когда хорошо – из краника выливается, – пояснил Лен.  
\- Из какого краника? – всё ещё не понимала Мику.  
\- Ну из писи мальчиковой, – сказала Рин. – Густое белое такое…  
\- А! Сперма что ли? – догадалась Мику. – Погоди, что-о-о?!  
Мику на всякий случай снова огляделась. До их столика по-прежнему никому не было дела.  
\- Я просто хотела устроить брату приятное пробуждение, – стала рассказывать Рин.  
\- Ага, я просыпаюсь, а Рин мне писюн вылизывает, – продолжил Лен. – Ну я ей всё лицо и забрызгал этой… спермой.  
\- А потом мы чуть в школу не опоздали, – заключила Рин. – Даже умыться было некогда.  
Мику и так уже была возбуждена от распития мочи в общественном месте, а уж после такого рассказа возбуждение совсем перевесило самоконтроль, и правая рука невольно сама скользнула в карман юбки, который она ещё ранее предусмотрительно лишила дна.  
\- Эй, ты там дрочишь что ли? – заметила Рин и задрала подол юбки соседки, чтобы удостовериться. Рука Мику ласкала её влажную обнажённую щёлку. – Ну хоть без трусов сегодня, – одобрила Рин.  
Лен, любопытствуя, привстал и наклонился вперёд, но поняв, что самого интересного с его позиции всё равно не разглядеть, сразу сел назад.  
Для Мику же, осознание того, что её непристойный акт был раскрыт, переполнило чашу возбуждения, и она тут же бурно кончила.  
Она стыдливо подняла глаза на близнецов, ожидая, что теперь её точно заклеймят извращенкой и с позором прогонят из Вокалоидвилля. Но близнецы лишь светились радостью от того, что нашли ещё одного товарища-дрочуна.  
\- Ты приходи сегодня после школы к нам в гости, – предложила Рин, – вместе дрочить веселее!


	8. В гостях у близнецов

Конечно, Мику приняла приглашение близнецов Кагаминэ. Она и сама уже подумывала, как бы напроситься к этим неординарным личностям. Ну а раз уж сами приглашают – тут грех отказываться. Так Мику оказалась дома у близнецов. Те первым делом, как обычно по приходу с улицы, отправились в ванну мыть свои босые ноги. Ну а Мику как раз за это время справилась со своими сапогами-чулками. Все эти костюмы, безусловно, были стильными и креативными, но практичность в списке их достоинств была не на первом месте. Впрочем, уж для кого, а для Мику, как гордой обладательницы роскошных изумрудных волос почти до земли, идея того, что хороший внешний вид требует определённых временных затрат, не была в новинку.  
Затем все трое проследовали в гостиную. Близнецы бросили свои сумки на пару присутствовавших в комнате кресел. Лен привычным жестом включил телевизор для создания фонового шума. По телевизору диктор новостей рассказывал о завершении строительства транссоюзного вакуумного пассажирского трубопровода Париж-Пекин.  
\- Отсталый народ, – прокомментировал Лен, – у нас давно уже вдоль страны такой построен.  
\- Ну ты и сравнил! – ответила Рин. – Или наш архипелаг, или четвёртую часть суши.  
Мику присела на диван, а близнецы, казалось бы, полностью игнорируя её присутствие, принялись снимать свою одежду. Мику оставалось лишь с нескрываемым любопытством лицезреть раздевающихся близнецов, особенно, конечно, Лена. А те, как ни в чём ни бывало, продолжили завязавшийся диалог:  
\- Раз у них так всё хорошо, почему же мы ещё не в Союзе? – поинтересовался Лен, снимая свой школьный костюм.  
\- Наши согласны вступить, если нам при этом острова вернут, – объяснила Рин, снимая свой костюм. – А советы уже как-то дарили территории своим республикам…  
\- И что? – спросил Лен, складывая свою одежду на спинку кресла.  
\- Долгая история, – ответила Рин, складывая свою одежду на спинку другого кресла. – В общем, Белорусское море слышал?  
\- Это между Белоруссией и островом Крым? – вспомнил Лен.  
\- Так вот там раньше страна была, – объяснила Рин.  
\- Оу…  
Мику заворожённо наблюдала поведение близнецов Кагаминэ в естественной среде обитания. Двое обнажённых подростков разного пола находят наиболее подходящим предметом для обсуждения геополитическую обстановку. Такое не каждый день увидишь.  
\- А ты что думаешь, Мику? – поинтересовалась Рин.  
\- Ну… мне песни советские нравятся, – несмело вставила своё мнение зеленовласка.  
\- Что ты вообще села и молчишь, – сказал Лен. – Не стесняйся, чувствуй себя как дома.  
\- Это… тоже… раздеться что ли? – догадалась Мику.  
\- Ну конечно! – подтвердил Лен. – Сама же говорила, что не любишь формальностей, так и не сиди в официальном костюме.  
\- Действительно… – не смогла поспорить Мику.  
\- А я пока пойду чайку заварю, – вставила Рин, скрываясь в направлении кухни.  
Ну вот, теперь раздеваться предстояло ещё и наедине с парнем, что только добавляло смущения и волнения, но в то же время и возбуждения… в конце концов, Мику ведь знала, на что шла, принимая приглашение от близнецов Кагаминэ. Так что, раз она уже согласилась, то надо отбросить сомнения и идти до конца. Рассудив так, Мику решила продолжать идти на поводу у своих развратных желаний, которые и привели её сюда. Так что она встала с дивана и принялась раздеваться, отвернувшись от Лена, чтобы не так стесняться. А тот в свою очередь небрежно плюхнулся на диван и совершенно не стеснялся в открытую любоваться шикарной фигурой зеленовласки. Раздевшись догола, Мику набралась смелости и повернулась к Лену лицом, представая перед ним во всей красе, усилием воли заставив себя не прикрывать самые интересные места руками. Лицо её окрасилось румянцем смущения, но вместе с этим невольная озорная улыбка предавала получаемое ей удовольствие.  
\- Ну вот, без одежды совсем другое дело! – одобрительно кивнул Лен, оглядев девушку с ног до головы оценивающим взглядом. – Теперь видно, что мы собрались хорошо проводить время, а не устраивать какое-нибудь скучное официальное заседание. Ну, присаживайся, сейчас будем чай пить!  
Мику села на диван рядом с Леном. Сердце билось часто, наполненное противоречивыми чувствами. Это было, конечно, и возбуждение от того, что она была полностью обнажённой наедине с таким же нагим парнем. И просто интерес от знакомства с новыми людьми, тем более такими неординарными. И в то же время какое-то умиротворение и уют от обыденности происходящего. Впрочем, это для самих близнецов было обыденным, а вот для Мику пить чай нагишом было в новинку, так что пока преобладало приятное возбуждение, которому лёгкое смущение лишь добавляло остроты.  
А тут как раз и Рин вернулась из кухни с чаем – очень кстати, а то пить чай без одежды ещё куда ни шло, но пить чай без чая было бы совсем стрёмно. Но принесла она только две чашки.  
\- Представляете! – сказала она в ответ на общий немой вопрос Лена и Мику, ставя чашки с чаем на столик перед ними. – Чай-то я ещё заварила, а подать к нему и нечего! Мику, прости, мы просто к приходу гостей не готовились. В общем, я сейчас быстренько сбегаю в магазин и куплю чего-нибудь вкусненького. Я мигом!  
С этими словами Рин направилась в сторону прихожей.  
\- Рин, погоди! – остановила её Мику. – Ты что, так и пойдёшь что ли?  
До неё уже доходили слухи, что сегодня утром оба Кагаминэ заявились в школу в чём мать родила. Но всё-таки было несколько шокирующе видеть, как Рин собирается идти нагишом в магазин.  
\- Да, пожалуй, всё-таки накину что-нибудь, – согласилась Рин. – На всякий случай.  
Она осмотрелась в поисках одежды и подошла к креслу, на спинку которого до этого сложила свой школьный костюм. Первым делом Рин надела свой короткий топ без рукавов, который всё ещё оставлял её полностью обнажённой от талии и ниже, и повязала золотой бант под воротником. Потом на мгновение задумалась над оставшейся одеждой. В принципе, Рин уже считала себя достаточно одетой, но всё-таки решила добавить ещё один элемент. Она повязала большой белый бант себе на голове. Очень уж он ей нравился. Наконец, довольная своим нарядом, она отправилась в магазин.

Мику не стала её снова останавливать. Проводив Рин взглядом, Мику отпила немножко чая из своей кружки. По крайней мере на этот раз это был просто чай, а не моча. Мику вздохнула, но сама не поняла облегчённо или разочаровано.  
\- Так… чем займёмся? – поинтересовалась она у Лена.  
\- Вот ты музыкальный клуб возглавляешь, – вспомнил Лен. – Наверное, поёшь хорошо?  
\- Пою, – подтвердила Мику.  
\- А спой что-нибудь? – попросил Лен. – У нас тут и караоке есть.  
Он указал на лежащий под телевизором на тумбочке микрофон.  
\- С удовольствием, – согласилась Мику, вышла перед телевизором и взяла микрофон с тумбочки. Как только она взяла его в руки, с экрана пропали новости и появилось предложение выбрать песню для исполнения. – Что бы спеть? – задумалась она.  
\- Ты же говорила, что любишь советские песни, – напомнил Лен. – Вот и спой что-нибудь советское.  
\- Почему бы и нет, – решила Мику и продиктовала в микрофон по-русски: – «От людей на деревне не спрятаться».  
Система потребовалась целая секунда, чтобы найти такую песню, и вот из динамиков полилась медленная лиричная мелодия, а на экране отобразился текст из странных закорючек, которые русские называют буквами. Нет бы как все нормальные люди иероглифами писать. Ну что с них взять, отсталый народ…  
Мику текст знала наизусть, так что повернулась лицом к аудитории, вернее к единственному зрителю – Лену. Сердце её трепетало от мысли, что она сейчас будет выступать голышом. В своих эксгибиционистских фантазиях она часто представляла, как выходит на сцену в той или иной степени оголённости, отдавая себя на растерзание пронзительным взглядам наполненного зала, как под рукоплескания возбуждённых зрителей у самой у неё ручьём стекает влага по внутренней стороне бёдер… Сейчас, конечно, до этого было далеко, но направление явно было задано верно. Мысль, что такими темпами недолго докатиться и до полного разврата, немножко пугала, но сильнее было чувство начавшей исполняться мечты. Правда, то что пол немножко плыл под ногами могло не лучшим образом сказаться на качестве выступления, так что Мику постаралась абстрагироваться от лишних мыслей и просто делать то, что у неё получается хорошо – петь песню.

От людей на деревне не спрятаться,   
Нет секретов в деревне у нас.   
Не сойтись, разойтись, не сосвататься  
В стороне от придирчивых глаз 

Ночью в поле такая акустика;  
Уж такая у нас тишина.  
Скажешь слово любимой у кустика -   
Речь твоя всем в округе слышна.

Но не бойся, тебя не обидим мы,  
Не пугайся земляк земляка.   
Здесь держать можно двери открытыми,  
Что надежней любого замка.

За полями, садами, за пасекой  
Не уйти от придирчивых глаз.  
Тем, кто держит свой камень за пазухой,  
Ох, и трудно в деревне у нас.

Занятая своим любимым делом, увлечённая текучей мелодией, к концу песни Мику уже и забыла о такой мелочи, что поёт голая перед таким же голым зрителем. Но как только песня закончилась и Мику вернулась из мира музыки назад на землю, то обнаружила, что Лен, с интересом глядя на неё и слушая её пение, левой рукой непринуждённо теребит свой полувозбуждённый писюн (правая рука была занята чашкой с чаем, из которой он периодически отпивал глоток-другой). Возбуждение и смущение тут же вернулись с удвоенной силой.  
\- Супер! – прокомментировал Лен, поставив чашку на стол, но не прекращая дрочить. – У тебя голос просто ангельский! Ещё бы знать, о чём песня.  
\- Эм… – взгляд Мику беспорядочно прыгал по комнате в судорожной борьбе стеснительности и любопытства. – Спасибо. А песня об открытости и искренности, я думаю.  
\- Это правильная тема, – одобрил Лен. – А ты ещё что-то хочешь спеть? – спросил он, заметив, что Мику всё ещё стоит в растерянности посреди комнаты.  
\- А? Нет, пожалуй, нет… – решила она и, положив микрофон на место, робким шагом вернулась на диван. Она села рядом с Леном, а тот всё не прекращал своего увлекательного занятия. – А это что, – несмело предположила она, – ты на меня так возбудился?  
\- Да просто так подрочить решил, – ответил Лен. – А может ты мне подрочишь? А я тебе. Это гораздо приятнее, когда кто-то делает!  
\- О, правда? – Мику попыталась изобразить удивлённый интерес, а на деле была уже так возбуждена, что разум покинул пост принятия решений, так что она ответила: – Давай!  
Лен выпустил свой краник из руки, и Мику осторожно взяла его в свою. Подумать только, ещё недавно Мику видела члены только на картинках в порножурналах, а теперь держала такой в своей руке. Такой горячий и живой… Даже просто держать член в руке вживую было намного приятнее, чем она себе представляла. А когда Мику принялась водить рукой вдоль органа, он отвечал пульсирующим нарастанием возбуждения, и она чувствовала как её собственное возбуждение растёт вместе с ним.  
Сама Мику чуть раздвинула ноги, пуская руку Лена к своей щёлочке. От одного его прикосновения её словно ударило приятным электрическим разрядом. А потом он принялся энергично тереть её половые губы, да ещё и нащупал клитор. Ощущения не просто на порядки превосходи те, когда она дрочила себе сама, они были на качественно другом уровне. Если и оставалась у Мику капелька смущения, то теперь оно полностью улетучилось, и она всей душой и телом отдалась чувству неистового блаженства, закрыв глаза, забывшись в неге, лишь инстинктивно продолжая дрочить член Лена в ответ.  
Мику потеряла счёт времени, и очнулась лишь когда в один прекрасный момент услышала, как тяжёлое дыхание Лена переходит в стон, и почувствовала как его член в её руке снова резко запульсировал. Мику открыла глаза и увидела как белая густая жижа импульс за импульсом извергается из органа Лена, часть приземлялась ему на живот, часть стекла ей на руку. Мику завороженно поднесла запачканную руку к своему лицу и вдохнула сильный терпкий аромат, а потом, не в силах сдержаться, слизала сперму со своих пальцев и сама бурно кончила.  
\- Вау… – впечатлённо произнесла Мику, как только перевела дыхание. – Это было лучше, чем когда-либо…  
\- А тебе никто никогда не дрочил? – спросил Лен, вновь беря чашку, допить чай. – Ты, наверное, единственный ребёнок в семье?  
Глядя на непринуждённость Лена Мику уже не могла заставить себя стесняться, даже если бы захотела, так что она честно ответила:  
\- Есть сёстры двоюродные, но мы не очень часто видимся.  
«И вообще,» – подумала она, – «это не то, чем обычно браться с сёстрами занимаются… наверное».  
Лен допил, наконец, свой чай и поставил чашку обратно на стол.  
\- А вы, значит, с сестрой… практикуете? – поняла Мику. – И далеко зашли? У вас, наверное, и секс был?  
\- Это что такое – секс? – заинтересовался Лен.  
Мику на мгновение задумалась. Отдавать свой первый раз парню, с которым знакома только второй день?.. Но с другой стороны, она ещё ни с кем не чувствовала себя так… в гармонии с самой собой. Когда можно было просто делать то, что хочется, будь то пить чай или дрочить, и не было никаких условностей, чтобы одно считалось хуже другого.  
\- О, это как дрочить, только намного лучше! – ответила она. – Давай научу!

Тем временем Рин неспешным шагом добралась до магазина. Зайдя внутрь и взяв у входа корзину для покупок, Рин спокойно направилась вглубь лабиринта стеллажей изучать ассортимент, по пути складывая в корзину что приглянётся. Покупателей было не очень много, и все они были школьниками и школьницами, которые и составляли практически всё население Вокалоидвилля. Конечно, Рин, облачённая лишь в короткий топ и бант, не могла не стать центром внимания, народ стал между собой перешёптываться:  
\- Так это и есть та девочка, что сегодня с утра голышом в школу пришла?  
\- Ага, говорят с ней ещё брат-близнец был.  
\- А я ещё думал: что за глупые слухи? А оно взаправду…   
Сама Рин была слишком занята покупками, чтобы замечать ходящие вокруг разговоры. Хм, вон та пачка чипсов на верхней полке… слишком высоко… Рин огляделась и среди остальных незнакомых покупателей увидела своего одноклассника.  
\- Пико! – Рин помахала ему рукой. – Какими судьбами? Слушай, ты не мог бы мне помочь?  
\- А?.. – красный как помидор Пико уже был готов сбежать прочь от смущения, но заставил себя вспомнить, чему учил семпай. Ситуация не будет неловкой, пока сам её такой не сделаешь. Да и когда девушка просит помочь – разве настоящий мужчина вправе отказать? – Да, конечно… – ответил он, несмело подходя ближе. Он старался пересилить свою стеснительность и всё-таки смотреть как положено на собеседницу, благо в этот раз хоть частично одетую. В итоге Пико оставалось только смотреть ей прямо в глаза, чтобы обнажённая нижняя часть была вне поля зрения. – Чем могу помочь?  
\- Я хочу вон ту пачку чипсов достать, – объяснила Рин. – Подсадишь?  
\- П… подсадить?.. – ошарашенно переспросил Пико.  
\- Эй, я не настолько тяжёлая, чтобы так реагировать! – обиженно произнесла Рин.  
\- Нет, что ты, я и не имел этого в виду! – посмешил оправдаться Пико.  
\- Значит, подсадишь? – снова спросила Рин.  
\- Да… конечно…  
Пико был ужасно смущён, но собрал всю волю в кулак, так как негоже было обижать девушку отказом. Он повернулся к Рин спиной и присел перед ней, и она забралась ему на плечи. Вместо своей школьной формы, Пико сейчас был облачён в более обыденные футболку и шорты, так что у него не было воротника, который защитил бы от прямого телесного контакта. Рин невольно улыбнулась, почувствовав как волосы Пико забавно щекочут её щёлочку. Пико встал, тяжело дыша, но не от веса Рин, а от ощущения её голой кожи, трущейся об его шею и затылок. Рин потянулась за вожделенной пачкой чипсов, отчего её щёлочка ещё сильнее прижалась к затылку Пико и даже чуточку намокла от возбуждения.  
\- Всё! – сказала Рин, схватив чипсы. – Можешь опускать.  
Пико поскорее опустился снова на корточки, давая Рин слезть на пол.  
\- Спасибо, что помог! – поблагодарила парня Рин.  
\- Пожалуйста, – ответил Пико. – Я, наверное, пойду?  
Пико поспешно скрылся от Рин за стеллажами. Хм, как-будто что-то мокрое на затылке… Пико машинально пощупал рукой и вдохнул с пальцев запах возбуждения Рин, прежде чем осознал, что это. И к собственному стыду, он не только смутился, но и невольно возбудился от этой мысли.  
А Рин, убедившись, что взяла всё, что хотела, направилась к кассе. Очереди не было – предыдущего покупателя как раз только что обслужили, – так что она сразу выложила покупки на ленту и встала перед кассиром, ожидая, пока тот отметит их. Молодой парень-кассир, перебирая покупки, всё косился на покупательницу… с его угла зрения не было видно самого интересного, но… неужели эта девчонка и впрямь в одном только топе?.. Его, конечно, предупреждали при приёме на работу, что и жители в Вокалоидвилле экстравагантные и их костюмы под стать, но он и не представлял, что настолько.  
\- Пакет нужен? – спросил кассир.  
\- Да, пожалуйста, – ответила Рин.  
Кассир назвал сумму, а Рин поднесла руку с голобраслетом к считывателю. Загорелась зелёная лампочка, подтверждающая совершение транзакции, и Рин, сложив покупки в пакет, направилась обратно домой, а кассир задумчиво смотрел ей вслед, пока его не окликнул следующий покупатель. «Возможно, эта работа лучше, чем я предполагал», – подумал кассир.


	9. Первый секс

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сразу предупреждаю: если вы решили начать с этой главы, глядя на название, то зря. В предыдущих главах есть вещи гораздо интереснее и эротичнее, чем банальное сование письки в письку.

\- Так вот, – начала Мику лекцию, – ты никогда не задумывался, почему у мальчиков – стержень, а у девочек – дырочка? А это потому, что одно в другое засовывают!  
\- Как конструктор? – с энтузиазмом переспросил Лен, а потом озадачился: – А разве влезет?  
\- Влезет-влезет, – заверила Мику. Она себе игрушки и побольше успешно засовывала. – Благо, моя «киска» уже достаточно смазана, осталось только привести твой член в боевую готовность.  
Сказав так, Мику встала на колени перед Леном и наклонилась над его членом, планируя применить для его оживления свой ротик. Но в процессе один из длинных хвостов Мику проскользил по члену и она заметила, что Лену это ощущение понравилось. Тогда Мику обернула свои волосы вокруг органа Лена и взяв рукой поверх принялась дрочить его таким образом. Она завороженно смотрела, как прямо перед её глазами возбуждённый член принимал должную гордо торчащую форму.  
\- Ну вот, теперь можно вставлять, – заключила Мику.  
Она забралась коленями на диван поверх Лена. Держась правой рукой за спинку дивана за спиной парня, пальцами левой Мику раздвинула свои половые губы, после чего насадилась наконец на член. И хотя она забавлялась игрушками и побольше, но они не шли ни в какое сравнение с ощущением настоящего члена внутри, горячего и живого.  
\- Ничего себе! – произнёс Лен.  
\- Так приятно? – осведомилась Мику.  
\- Действительно вошёл! – поражённо закончил мысль Лен.  
У Мику чуть весь настрой от такого комментария не сбился. Но начатое нужно завершать до конца. Сдерживая смех, она объявила:  
\- Ладно, я начинаю двигаться.  
Мику взялась за спинку обеими руками и начала совершать вертикальные движения бёдрами, скользя по твёрдому стержню Лена. Тот, поглощённый новыми интенсивными ощущениями, обнял Мику и стал сам ритмично двигать бёдрами навстречу. Мику тоже, упоённая наслаждением, оставила в покое спинку дивана и обняла парня, прижавшись к нему всем телом. В порыве нахлынувших чувств она даже полезла целоваться, сперва поцеловав Лена за ухом, потом спустившись к шее, перейдя к щёчке, но как только она собиралась добраться до губ, то вдруг встретила неожиданное сопротивление.  
\- Эй! – строго сказал Лен, отодвинув от себя Мику и прекратив движения. – Ты разве не знаешь, что целоваться в губы положено только с тем, кого любишь?  
Мику была ошарашена такой реакцией, но быстро нашла, что ответить:  
\- А что если… чисто теоретически… что если я в тебя влюбилась? – спросила она.  
\- Но я-то люблю Рин, – ответил Лен, – и не собираюсь ей изменять.  
\- Ясно… – хотела было сказать Мику, но едва она открыла рот, Лен атаковал его своим, впившись губами и проникнув языком внутрь. Мику ничего не оставалось, как ответить на поцелуй, но после него она недоумённо спросила: – ты же не собирался Рин изменять и вдруг сам целуешь?  
\- Ну, поцелуй – это же просто губами прикоснуться, – объяснил Лен. – А язык засовывать – это я уже даже не знаю… как секс получается, – рассудил он. – Просто приятное времяпровождение.  
Мику не стала возражать, вместо этого слившись с Леном в новом страстном французском поцелуе, и возбудившись от него, они возобновили фрикции.

Тем временем Рин возвращалась из магазина. Испытанное от трения об затылок Пико возбуждение не было удовлетворено, и пару раз по дороге Рин даже инстинктивно опускала руку к своей щёлке. Но как только замечала, что начинает её тереть, останавливалась, с мыслью, что стоит сначала донести покупки до дома. Благо, идти было не далеко, и вскоре Рин уже вошла в прихожую. Помыв, как положено, ноги в ванной, она проследовала сначала на кухню, где выложила из пакета часть покупок, а потом, с оставшимися, – в гостиную. Секс между Леном и Мику был в самом разгаре.  
\- Я смотрю, вы тут уже развлекаетесь, – Рин приветливо улыбнулась. – А я вкусняшек принесла.  
Но подойдя поближе, чтобы положить пакет на столик, она вдруг резко остановилась на полпути.  
\- Эй, вы там целуетесь что ли? – строго произнесла Рин, но потом пригляделась получше и заключила: – А, вы с языком.  
Успокоившись, Рин положила пакет на стол, а потом села на колени перед братом с подругой и заинтересовано спросила:  
\- А тут у вас что? Вы что, писи друг о дружку трёте?  
При этом Рин сама, наконец, дала волю своей правой руке, опустившейся к собственной возбуждённой щёлочке.  
Мику ещё при появлении Рин в комнате чуточку смутилась, но ещё сильнее возбудилась, а уж когда она стала вблизи разглядывать их с Леном секс и дрочить на это, Мику тут же кончила, а сокращения её киски заставили кончить и Лена. Тяжело дыша Мику поднялась со своего партнёра, и Рин смогла разглядеть, как краник её брата выходит из щёлочки зеленовласки.  
\- Он был внутри?! – поразилась Рин.  
Мику села на диван рядом с Леном, откинувшись на спинку и положив на неё вытянутые в стороны руки. Ноги Мику были небрежно раздвинуты и Рин убедилась в своей догадке, увидев капельку спермы, вытекающей из щёлочки зеленовласки.  
\- Как же он туда влез? – Рин подняла вопросительный взгляд на Мику. – Это не больно?  
\- Первый раз может быть больно, – ответила Мику. – Но потом это очень-очень приятно!  
\- Я тоже так хочу! – заявила Рин, решительно встав на ноги и уперев руки в боки. – Лен, вставь мне!  
\- Я вижу, ты уже достаточно возбуждена, – заметила Мику, глядя на мокрую киску Рин. – Но придётся постараться Лена «на ноги поставить», а то он уже два раза кончил.  
\- Так постарайся! – распорядилась Рин.  
Мику сперва удивилась, что Рин поручила это ей, но потом решила, что тем лучше – а то она ещё в рот не брала. Снова слезать с комфортного дивана не хотелось, так что Мику легла, положив голову на колени Лену, так что его член находился прямо перед её лицом. Бывший в употреблении орган уже не источал былого величия, но Мику намеревалась это исправить. Она сперва нежно ласкала его языком и губами, а как только тот принял хоть сколько-нибудь твёрдую форму, взяла в рот и стала с усердием облизывать словно леденец.  
Рин же тем временем разделась и, достав из пакета с покупками пакетик чипсов, уселась на кресло. Жестом она переключила телевизор на музыкальный канал и повысила громкость. Изредка поглядывая на Мику и Лена, чтобы следить за их прогрессом, Рин смотрела по телевизору музыкальный клип, при этом хрустя периодически потягиваемыми из положенного на подлокотник пакетика чипсами, а свободной рукой слегка подрачивая свою щёлочку, сохраняя накопленный уровень возбуждения.

Наконец, Мику объявила, что Лен готов к очередному раунду. Рин отложила чипсы и подошла к дивану.  
\- Так, что мне делать? – поинтересовалась она.  
Мику неохотно встала с дивана и проинструктировала, чтобы Рин легла на спину, а Лен разместился поверх Рин. Когда близнецы заняли исходные позиции, Мику взяла член Лена рукой и направила в киску Рин. Он стал входить, но вскоре почувствовал сопротивление. Тогда Лен надавил сильнее.  
\- Ой! – взвизгнула Рин, когда член Лена проскользнул вглубь.  
\- Больно? – спросил Лен.  
\- Немножко, – ответила Рин. – Продолжай.  
Лен начал возвратно-поступательные движения, Рин перетерпела боль и вот уже вскоре она отступила на второй план перед наслаждением. Мику же проверила свою чашку и убедилась, что там ещё оставался недопитый чай, хоть и остывший. Конечно, после физической активности не стоит пить холодное – так и простудиться недолго, но… когда это кого-нибудь останавливало? Наоборот освежиться прохладным напитком казалось хорошей затеей. Так что Мику села на кресло и неспешно потягивала чай, глядя на занимающихся первым сексом близнецов (впрочем, у Лена, получается, это был второй, но не суть). Она ведь только что их этому научила, и вот они уже вовсю предаются любовным утехам, упиваясь блаженством и не сдерживая стонов удовольствия. На лице Мику невольно появилась добрая улыбка, глядя на слившихся в экстазе близнецов зеленовласка чувствовала что-то сродни гордости учителя за успех учеников. Хотя и ей самой было, чему у них поучиться. Кто бы мог подумать, что будучи обнажённой Мику будет сидеть в паре метров от вовсю трахающейся парочки, но при этом чувствовать не смущение и не возбуждение, а уют и нежность, и спокойно попивать чаёк? Конечно, в этом играло роль и то, что сама она уже была удовлетворена. Но всё равно, глядя на близнецов, Мику научилась ко многим вещам относиться проще.  
Мику умилённо наблюдала, как близнецы вместе достигли оргазма. Лен слез с сестры и они заметили, что помимо обилия смазки и спермы из щёлочки Рин вытекает и капелька крови. Мику поспешила заверить их, что всё нормально, первый раз так и бывает и ничего страшного в этом нет – в конце концов сама Мику ведь жива и здорова.  
\- Ну как, здорово было? – спросила Мику.  
\- Здорово? – ответила Рин. – Это было не здорово… это было божественно!  
\- Хотя и немного утомительно, – добавил вымотанный Лен. – Давайте уже пить чай со вкусняшками.  
Рин сбегала на кухню за чаем, распаковала купленные конфеты и пирожные. Все трое теперь уселись на диван: Лен посередине, Рин слева от него, а Мику справа. Она решила, что не стоит вставать между близнецами. Ведь, раз даже поглощённый страстным сексом с Мику, он помнил о верности сестре, то хоть его представление о физических аспектах верности и измены и были несколько нестандартны, но становилось предельно ясно, что идея отбить его у Рин заранее обречена на провал. Да и зачем? Когда Мику говорила «чисто теоретически», то была предельно искренна – Лен интересовал её в первую очередь не как объект для романтических отношений, а как один из удивительных близнецов Кагаминэ, живущих в своё удовольствие невзирая на какие-либо общественные устои. Так что Мику вполне устраивало быть подругой близнецов, тем более, что никто в этой комнате не считал секс помехой дружбе.  
Так трое пили чай, ели сладости, болтали обо всём и ни о чём, попели ещё песен, поиграли в видеоигры… в конце концов Мику решила, что пора бы и домой идти: она уже вдоволь навеселилась и наобщалась, а ведь надо было ещё уроки делать и вообще. Попрощавшись с близнецами, Мику направилась к выходу… и только когда ей в глаза попались оставленные у выхода её собственные сапоги-чулки, Мику вспомнила, что перед выходом на улицу вообще-то одеться надо. После всего одного вечера, проведённого в компании близнецов-натуристов, эта мысль уже не была такой очевидной. Более того, мысль прозвучала не как «Чёрт, я же чуть голышом не пошла! Стыд-то какой!», а как «Чёрт, это ещё и одеваться надо? Лишние хлопоты…» Не удивительно, что близнецы, проводящие голышом не один только этот вечер, а всё своё время, могут как ни в чём ни бывало так и заявиться в школу или, тем более, магазин. Вздохнув, Мику вернулась и оделась, прежде чем направиться домой. «Когда-нибудь нужно обязательно попробовать погулять по улице совсем голышом», – подумала она, – «но на сегодня хватит».


	10. Музыкальный клуб

На следующий день после уроков близнецы Кагаминэ, вооружившись заполненными накануне формами, пришли к дверям музыкального клуба. Лен постучал в дверь и через несколько секунд её открыла Мику. Она пригласила близнецов войти. Это была довольно просторная комната, по углам можно было обнаружить различные музыкальные инструменты и прочее оборудование, в сторонке был диванчик, а вот по центру стоял стол со стульями. На столе стола пара чашек и чайник, а на одном из стульев сидела ещё одна обитательница комнаты. Это была миловидная девочка с ангельски участливым взглядом зелёных глаз и тёмными волосами, собранными на затылке в фейский узел (кит. 飞仙髻 фэй сянь цзи) и косичку, а спереди в и две пряди до пояса от висков. Основу её наряда составляло бело-голубое ципао, короткое настолько, что для соблюдения приличия под ним носилась такая же бело-голубая мини-юбка. У ципао был сзади вырез почти на всю спину, и здесь ситуация исправлялась опять же бело-голубым гибридом топа и лифчика, спереди обхватывающим грудь девочки поверх ципао, а сзади полосой ткани в десять-двадцать сантиметров хоть немного прикрывающим без этого почти обнажённую спину. Из-за одинаковой расцветки с первого взгляда все три элемента сливались и казалось, что это цельное платье. От плечей до локтей шли широкие бело-синие отдельные рукава, а из-под них до запястья продолжались обтягивающие чёрные. На ногах у девочки были чёрные чулки разной длины и лёгкие сапожки: один белый, другой голубой.  
\- Знакомьтесь, – сказала Мику. – Тяньи, это новые члены нашего клуба – Кагаминэ Рин и Лен. Рин, Лен, это Луо Тяньи, ученица по обмену из Советского Союза.  
Услышав «Советский Союз», Лен решил блеснуть своими знаниями:  
\- Дзудорауствуйте, товарищть! – произнёс он. – Усянка, маторёська, барарайка!  
Рин стало немножко стыдно за брата, и она решила продемонстрировать, что этим их познания о Союзе не ограничиваются:  
\- А ещё там где-то между делом Достоевский, Чайковский и Гагарин, –добавила она.  
\- О, ещё вспомнил! – сказал Лен, которому обязательно надо было всё испортить. – Тебураська!  
Тяньи, которая до этого недоумённо глядела на близнецов, на тебураське не выдержала и рассмеялась.  
\- Хэнь гаосин жэньши, – произнесла она. – Присаживайтесь, я сейчас ещё пару чашек поставлю, – сказала Тяньи на довольно чистом японском, вставая из-за стола и направившись к серванту. – Чувствуйте себя как дома.  
Вот последнее она зря сказала. Когда Тяньи вернулась к столу с двумя новыми чашками и пирожными к чаю, близнецы сидели за столом полностью обнажёнными. Советская ученица чуть не выронила чашки от неожиданности.  
\- Это они просто чувствуют себя как дома, – объяснила Мику, без тени смущения садясь за стол вместе с обнажёнными близнецами. – Это нормально.  
\- Японская культура… загадочна и непостижима, – заключила Тяньи.  
Мику решила не разубеждать китаянку. Ей стало любопытно понаблюдать за её реакцией.  
Что ж, надо уважать местную культуру, какой бы странной она ни казалась, решила Тяньи. Стараясь вести себя естественно, она наполнила чашки чаем и присоединилась к остальным за столом.  
\- Ммм, вкусно! – довольно произнёс Лен, угощаясь чаем с пирожным.  
\- Так, говоришь, ты из Советского Союза приехала? – спросила Рин, в общем-то уже известную информацию, просто чтобы завязать разговор.  
\- Верно, – кивнула Тяньи, пытаясь скрыть своё смущение за дружелюбной улыбкой.  
Но как же не чувствовать себя неловко в компании полностью обнажённых мальчика и девочки? Впрочем, Тяньи стала рассуждать: во-первых, самых неприличных частей тела не видно из-за стола, можно считать, что они прикрыты. С натяжкой можно было сказать, что близнецы обнажены только выше пояса. Во-вторых, для Тяньи и Рин не было смысла стесняться друг друга, раз они обе девочки. Ну и в-треьих, что касается Лена, то быть обнажённым выше пояса для мальчика ещё в рамках приличия. В конечном итоге получалось, что не было причин стесняться наготы близнецов, по крайней мере пока они сидели за столом. Такая логическая цепочка помогла Тяньи успокоиться и принять наготу собеседников как не относящуюся к делу мелочь.  
\- А правда, что у вас в школах учат АК-47 разбирать? – полюбопытствовал Лен.  
\- Конечно, нет, – ответила Тяньи. – Во-первых, автомат Калашникова был принят на вооружение в 1949 году и сокращался просто как «АК», хотя один из прототипов и назывался АК-47. Во-вторых, сейчас на вооружении стоят более современные образцы вооружения – их в школах и учимся разбирать.  
\- Вас, небось, и стрелять учат? – осторожно спросил Лен.  
\- Конечно, – ответила Тяньи. – Что толку от собранного автомата, если из него не стрелять?  
А ещё говорят, самое грозное оружие – обычные японские школьники. Но Лен понял, что ему, как обычному японскому школьницу, было совершенно нечего противопоставить обычной советской школьнице, уверенно рассказывающей об оружии, как будто это базовые знания. Из своих базовых знаний Лен мог противопоставить только, что дважды два – четыре, а Земля вращается вокруг Солнца, но это вряд ли помогло бы против автомата.  
\- А чем, собственно, занимается музыкальный клуб? – поинтересовалась Рин.  
\- Год только начался, так что пока мы занимаемся тем, что ищем людей, – ответила Мику. – Вот с вами нас уже четверо.  
Мику наблюдала за реакцией Тяньи на наготу близнецов. Похоже, Тяньи удалось успешно убедить саму себя, что нагота в японской культуре является обыденным явлением. Ну а раз близнецам это сходит с рук, сойдёт и ей, то есть Мику. Ей было интересно и самой обнажиться и посмотреть на реакцию Тяньи, которая останется единственной одетой обитательницей комнаты.  
\- Знаете, – произнесла она как-бы между делом, – что-то я напилась горячего чая и мне так жарко стало.  
И Мику тоже стала раздеваться. Тяньи сперва несколько смутилась такому неожиданному повороту событий, но напомнила себе, что это нормально. Да и она уже ведёт непринуждённую беседу с парой обнажённых близнецов, ещё один обнажённый собеседник, тем более девочка, не сделает разницы. Кроме того, то что Мику не стала стесняться Лена, только подтверждало, что в Японии это норма и ничего непристойного в наготе японцы не видят. Это было даже интересно с какой-то точки зрения, изучать чужую культуру. Тяньи, правда, не ожидала обнаружить, что под юбкой у Мику больше ничего не было.  
\- Ты что, без трусиков?.. – спросила гостья из Союза не столько даже смущённо, сколько недоумённо.  
\- Конечно, – ответила Мику. – Кто же под юбкой трусики носит?  
И хотя подобный аргумент Мику сама лишь на днях подобрала у близнецов Кагаминэ, ей удалось произнести это достаточно убедительно, чтобы у Тяньи не оставалось сомнений, что носить трусики под юбкой в Японии не принято. Тем более и близнецы согласно кивали, подтверждая слова Мику.  
\- И правда, чего это я… – Тяньи даже смутилась, что не знала такой очевидный для местных факт и сама носила-таки трусики. Хоть бы никто не заметил.  
А раздевшаяся догола Мику вернулась за стол и включилась в разговор:  
\- Я вот у вас в гостях вчера была, слышала, как вы хорошо поёте, – сказала она. – А на инструментах каких-нибудь играете?  
\- Я на гитаре умею! – похвастался Лен.  
\- Я тоже немножко могу на гитаре, – сказала Рин. – Но вообще хотела бы научиться на скрипке.  
\- Ну, скрипки у нас нет, а вот гитара найдётся, – сказала Мику. – Лен, сыграешь что-нибудь?  
\- С удовольствием, – ответил Лен.  
Мику вывела Лена из-за стола на импровизированную сцену – то есть просто в свободный центр комнаты, а сама пошла прочёсывать периметр в поисках гитары. Тяньи пребывала в замешательстве. Причинное место Лена больше не было так удобно загорожено столом, и нельзя было больше притворяться, что он обнажён только выше пояса. С другой стороны, было бы неприлично отворачиваться от выступающего. И, как говорится, со своим уставом в чужой монастырь не лезут. Пример Мику, непринуждённо общающейся с обнажённым мальчиком, болтающим у всех на виду своим пенисом, наглядно демонстрировал как в японском обществе принято относиться к наготе. А именно – никак. В конце концов, не важно во что человек одет, важно, что у него внутри. Что особенно актуально в Вокалоидвилле, где каких только странных дизайнов одежды не встретишь, начать хотя бы с её собственного. Так есть ли причина, по которой это правило не должно распространяться на случай, если человек одет в ничего? Ведь так же как ноль – такое же число как и любое другое, так и нагота – просто один из вариантов наряда. Получалось, что такой причины в общем-то и нет.  
А пока в голове Тяньи проходила перестройка её понятий о наготе и её приемлемости в обществе, Мику нашла гитару и вручила её Лену, после чего вернулась к девочкам за столом. Вот только прежде чем отойти от Лена, загородив его собой от взгляда Тяньи, она нежно взяла рукой его член и чуточку потеребила его. Лен принялся играть и как отметили и Мику и Тяньи, весьма неплохо. Вот только краник его от напутственного жеста Мику несколько приподнялся. И хотя руки Лена продолжали должным образом извлекать из струн мелодию, мысли о сексуальном удовольствии начали проникать ему в голову, подогреваемые видом обнажённых Мику и Рин. Стол стоял торцом к Лену, глядя с его стороны Рин сидела по правую руку, а Мику и Тяньи по левую, причём Тяньи сидела дальше. Мику это использовала, сев полубоком, так что одна её нога оставалась под столом, а другая направлена в бок по отношению к столу. Ноги Мику получались раздвинуты, чтобы предоставить Лену отличный вид на её щёлочку, что способствовало его возбуждению. А чтобы ещё сильнее усилить эффект, Мику расположила свою правую руку так, чтобы со стороны сидящей за спиной Тяньи казалось, что она просто положила руку себе на колено, но на самом деле она дотянулась пальчиками до своей киски и принялась легонько её ласкать. От такого вида член Лена встал торчком. Тяньи не видела манипуляций Мику, да и не смотрела на неё, а смотрела на выступающего Лена и никак не могла не заметить его растущую эрекцию. Мику обернулась посмотреть на реакцию китаянки и увидела, что та сильно смущена, но за смущением пряталась и некая толика любопытства.  
\- Тяньи, – обратилась к ней Мику. – Это нормальное физиологическое явление. Здесь нет ничего стыдного.  
\- Просто я… первый раз вижу… – оправдалась Тяньи.  
\- Может, ты хочешь поближе посмотреть? – предложила Мику.  
Тяньи ничего не ответила, потому что поближе посмотреть действительно было любопытно, но сознаться в этом было стыдно. Впрочем, Мику интерпретировала отсутствие ответа как согласие, так что подозвала как раз закончившего исполнение Лена к себе. Лен положил гитару и подошёл к девочкам, он и сам уже заждался, когда кто-нибудь из них позаботится об его возбуждённом органе. Мику жестом указала Лену, чтобы тот встал между ней и Тяньи, и теперь его стоящий как штык член оказался между лицами девочек. Тяньи смотрела смущённо, но в то же время заворожённо, не смея отвести взгляд.  
\- Смотри, – сказала Мику, беря орган Лена в руку. – Когда мальчик возбуждается, его член становится большим и твёрдым. Потрогай.  
\- По… потрогать? – насторожено переспросила Тяньи.  
Это точно всё ещё входит в местное понятие нормы? Тяньи кинула взгляд на Рин. А та, видя, что осталась предоставлена сама себе, встала из-за стола и задумчиво прошлась по периметру комнаты, изучая имеющееся имущество. Скрипки действительно не имелось, зато имелся книжный шкаф – там были ноты, книги про музыку и не только. Взяв одну, Рин устроилась полулёжа на диване и коротала время чтением, пока остальные были заняты изучением анатомии её брата. Глядя на такое поведение Рин, Тяньи убедилась, что она единственная здесь, кто испытывает какое-либо смущение по поводу всего происходящего. А это не дело. Надо погружаться в местную культуру, если не хочешь остаться для местных чужой. А Тяньи была очень дружелюбной девочкой и хотела со всеми подружиться. Так что в конце концов она робко дотронулась пальчиком до возбуждённого органа Лена.  
\- Смелее, – сказала Мику и, взяв руку Тяньи в свою, прислонила её к члену Лена ладонью. Тот был приятно тёплым и откликался пульсацией. Мику сжала руку Тяньи вокруг члена Лена и проинструктировала: – А теперь поводи рукой туда-сюда.  
Тяньи уже не сопротивлялась, позволив собственному любопытству вести себя. Так что даже когда Мику отпустила её руку, Тяньи продолжала надрачивать удивительный орган. Сама Мику, не сводя глаз с дрочимого подругой члена, вернулась к собственному ублажению. Она уже не скрывала этого занятия намеренно, но Тяньи была так увлечена членом Лена, что то ли не замечала, то ли не придавала значения.  
\- Видишь, – сказала Мику, комментируя вырвавшиеся из уст Лена стоны удовольствия, – это очень приятно. Правда, Лен?  
\- Это просто супер, – подтвердил Лен. – Только побыстрее… вот так, да…  
Вдруг его член в руке Тяньи стал особо интенсивно пульсировать и извергать выстрел за выстрелом сперму… прямо на одно стоявших на столе пирожных. Тяньи растеряно смотрела, не решаясь сбить прицел, да и смысл – это пирожное было уже испорчено, а вот остальной стол оставался пока чистым, так что уж пусть лучше продолжает литься на уже испорченное. Так вся порция спермы попала на одно пирожное, залив его весьма заметным слоем.  
\- Ой… – произнесла в итоге Тяньи. – Пирожное испортили…  
\- Почему же испортили? – сказал Лен. – Сперма вполне съедобна. Правда, Рин?  
\- Сперма? – услышав это слово Рин тут же оказалась у стола и увидела облитое густой белой жижей пирожное. – М-м-м, вкусняшка!  
Мику решила утолить своё любопытство и тоже попробовать, а заодно посмотреть, получится ли убедить Тяньи, что и это в Японии совершенно нормально. Так что пока близнецы вновь занимали свои места за столом, Мику сделала безразличный вид, будто ест такое каждый день, и порезала пирожное на четыре равные части. Мику и каждый из близнецов взяли по порции и положили в рот. Ммм… вкус получился довольно необычный, можно даже сказать изысканный. Тяньи в растерянности смотрела на оставшийся кусочек. Очевидно, его оставили для неё, но как можно есть что-то такое… хотя, собственно, какое? На вид, конечно, было не особо аппетитно, но остальным присутствующим за столом, похоже, нравилось. «Что ж», – решила Тяньи, – «раз уж я теперь живу в Японии, нужно и к японской кухне приучаться». Тяньи аккуратно взяла свою порцию пирожного и откусила сперва небольшой кусочек. Хмм… нет, так особо не распробуешь. Тогда она взяла в рот сразу весь кусок и стала тщательно смаковать его во рту. Вкус, конечно, был специфичный, но, как оказалось, ничего несъедобного. Пожалуй, к этому можно будет привыкнуть.  
\- Рин, а что за книжка тут тебя заинтересовала? – Тяньи попыталась вернуть диалог в более обыденное русло.  
\- Просто глаз зацепился за фамилию «Бах», – ответила Рин, – а оказалось, это Ричард Бах, лётчик и писатель.  
\- Ха, наверное как-то так же она сюда и попала, – вставил Лен.  
\- Впрочем, оказалось довольно занятное чтиво, – сказала Рин. – Можно я домой возьму дочитать?  
\- Конечно, только потом назад верни, – ответила Мику. – Это всё здесь до нас было, от предыдущего состава клуба осталось.  
\- Верну, конечно, – кивнула Рин. – Коли книга хорошая, пусть её и другие потом читают.  
Тяньи была несколько поражена, как легко разговор ушёл от темы только что творившихся тут сексуальных активностей, но в то же время чувствовала облегчение, что никто не стал заострять на этом внимания. Клубное заседание, а на практике дружеская беседа за чаем, продолжалось так же буднично, как и до этого, и как оно и должно было проходить. Разве что все кроме Тяньи оставались полностью обнажёнными, но на это никто не обращал внимания. Китаянке даже стало как-то неловко быть единственным одетым человеком в комнате. Она ведь пыталась подружиться, наладить контакт, стать своей… а разве этого достигнешь, вот так противопоставляя себя остальным? Правда, если сейчас раздеться, то все увидят, что у неё под юбкой надеты трусики, да и вообще такой запоздалый жест разве что обратит лишнее внимание на факт, что она до сих пор не была раздета, и поставит её только в ещё более неловкое положение. А вот в следующий раз надо будет трусов не надевать и сразу вместе со всеми раздеться, чтобы не чувствовать себя неуместной, решила Тяньи.


	11. Выходные

Потянувшись в постели, Лен радовался новому дню, а потом вспомнил, что сегодня не просто очередной день, а выходной, и обрадовался ещё сильнее. Можно будет весь день отдыхать, играть, веселиться, в общем, хорошо проводить время и забыть обо всех заботах. Лен приподнялся на кровати и бросил взгляд на свою ещё спящую сестру. Её ангельское миленькое личико было покрыто засохшей спермой после вечерних забав – ведь пользуясь тем фактом, что сегодня выходной и вставать рано не нужно, близнецы вчера развлекались до поздней ночи. Даже так и заснули с членом Лена внутри киски Рин. Конечно, эрекция спала и член вывалился, но к этому времени близнецы уже спали крепким сном. Эти воспоминания накатывали тёплыми волнами нежности. Лену захотелось тоже устроить для Рин приятное пробуждение, как она ему приноровилась отсасывать по утрам. Разбудить её сексом? Но, наверное, за ночь там всё высохло, и внезапно вставив свой член Лен только сделает ей больно. Полизать её киску? Это был довольно очевидный ответ на утренний отсос, возможно стоит взять за привычку для тех дней, когда Лен просыпается первым, но конкретно сейчас хотелось сделать что-нибудь более особенное, какой-нибудь сюрприз. Тогда Лен вспомнил как весело было им обоим, когда, впервые пробуя его мочу на вкус, Рин в итоге приняла душ из мочи. Это было то, что нужно!  
Лен аккуратно снял одеяло с себя и Рин. Она зашевелилась и Лен сначала боялся, что разбудил сестру раньше времени, но Рин всего лишь перевернулась с бока на спину. Так она представляла ещё лучшую мишень. Лен встал на кровати у сестры в ногах и прицелился. Ещё мгновение и поток мочи ударил Рин в грудь, разлетаясь весёлыми брызгами. Не успела Рин среагировать, как Лен скорректировал прицел и стал заливать своей мочой всё её прекрасное личико. Рин, естественно, сразу проснулась и недоумённо подскочила в сидячее положение. Проморгавшись, Рин открыла глаза и увидела над собой писающего на неё брата. Поняв, что происходит, Рин рассмеялась, но её открывшийся рот тут же залила моча Лена. Он свободной рукой легонько подтолкнул сестру, чтобы она легла обратно на кровать, и она повиновалась, глотая попавшую в рот мочу. Лен водил краником вверх-вниз и влево-вправо, поливая Рин с головы до ног, а та задорно смеялась, подставляя каждую часть своего тела под приятно тёплую весело щекочущую струю.  
Наконец, поток иссяк. Лен постоял ещё пару секунд, любуясь результатом своей работы – весело сверкающая от заглядывающего в окошко утреннего солнца моча прекрасно смотрелась на юном теле Рин. Лен лёг рядом со своей сестрой на промокшую постель и нежно поцеловал в маняще блестящие от его собственной мочи губы.  
\- Доброе утро, Рин, – произнёс он, облизывая свои намоченные от поцелуя губы. – Проснулась?  
\- Проснулась?! – возбуждённым тоном ответила Рин. – Попробуй тут не проснись, когда в лицо струя бьёт! Да что лицо, ты же обоссал меня всю с ног до головы! На мне моча, подо мной постель в моче, у меня во рту вкус мочи, да я как будто с головой нырнула в мочу! Ах, вот прямо говорю, и сама себе завидую! Лен, я тебя просто обожаю! – заключила Рин, светясь от счастья.  
\- Я знал, что тебя взбодрит живительный утренний душ, – улыбнулся Лен.  
\- Ох, и не говори! – согласилась Рин, не в силах сдержать смех. – Заряд позитива на весь день!  
Лен и сам получил заряд позитива на весь день, глядя на никак не нарадующуюся его сюрпризу сестру. Он собирался встать с постели, но Рин остановила его.  
\- Погоди, – сказала она. – За такое тебе не избежать благодарности.  
Рин посадила брата на колени на кровати, а сама встала во весь рост перед ним. Лен понял, что она задумала – она хотела подарить ему такой же бодрящий утренний душ. Лен в предвкушении смотрел на сестру снизу вверх, а по её гладкой коже стекали ручейки его мочи, величественно сияя под утренним светом восходящего за окном солнца и изящно следуя изгибам её фигуры. Рин выглядела просто божественно, как Афродита, вышедшая из морской пены, и в то же время игриво благодаря заменявшей морскую пену моче. Заворожённый видом, Лен чуть было не пропустил момент, когда Рин начала писать и едва успел зажмуриться, чтобы не попало в глаза. Не имея краника, она не могла так же точно целиться, так что просто поливала мочой лицо брата, предварительно усадив его в вертикальное положение, чтобы моча уже сама стекала по его телу. Ощущение разбивающейся о лицо тёплой солёной струи было действительно подобно приятному душу, только намного веселее: ведь это была не просто скучная водопроводная вода из-под крана, а озорно сверкающая золотистыми брызгами моча прямо из писечки любимой сестры. Хотя Лен и не мог этого видеть с зажмуренными глазами, но его воображение рисовало картину ещё более живую и яркую, чем было на самом деле, да ещё и со стороны, позволяя полноценно любоваться видом самого себя любовно обоссываемого сестрой. Лену было очень весело, и в то же время сердце его наполнялось нежностью по отношению к сестре, и с лица его не сходила радостная улыбка. А когда поток стал ослабевать, Лен прильнул к источнику губами и принялся жадно глотать чудесную жидкость, будто пытаясь пропитаться ею не только снаружи, но и изнутри.  
Закончив писать, Рин опустилась на колени, поравнявшись взглядом с братом. Она заглядывала ему в глаза, безмолвно интересуясь, понравилась ли ему процедура. В качестве ответа Лен повалил сестру на кровать и слился с ней в очередном поцелуе.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Рин, – сказал он незатейливо и искренне.  
\- И я люблю тебя, Лен, – так же ответила Рин.  
Конечно, предстояло ещё постирать насквозь промокшее постельное бельё и отмыть саму кровать, да и пол, на который тоже натекло. Но с этим можно будет разобраться позже при помощи стиральной машинки и робота-домработника. А пока близнецы наслаждались моментом, мокрые, вонючие и необычайно счастливые, что могут вот так беззаботно обоссать друг друга и валяться в обнимку в луже собственной мочи. Это было прекрасное утро выходного дня.  
Конечно, такое блаженство не могло продолжаться вечно, и со временем покрывавшая тела близнецов моча остыла до некомфортной температуры. Впрочем, близнецы не стали особо расстраиваться по этому поводу. Если блаженство не может продолжаться вечно, это ещё не значит, что его нельзя будет ещё повторить в другой раз. А пока близнецы активировали робота-домработника, велели ему заняться обоссанной постелью, а сами отправились в ванную мыться. В процессе у них возникла идея не только спинку тереть друг для друга, но и половые органы так же мыть, ведь было гораздо приятнее ощущать на них чужое прикосновение. Так что когда помывшись под душем близнецы забрались отмокать в ванну, то уже были несколько возбуждены. И невольное трение полувозбуждённого краника Лена о щёлочку лежащей на нём Рин сделало своё дело и незаметно для самих близнецов это трение переросло сначала в очень даже вольное, а потом и вовсе в полноценный половой акт. И после того как близнецы вместе кончили, Рин встала в ванне во весь рост и с недовольным видом продемонстрировала брату свою щёлочку, из которой стекала его сперма.  
\- Только ведь помылись! – сказала она.  
\- Сейчас всё исправлю, – пообещал Лен и, прильнув к киске сестры, принялся вылизывать из неё свою сперму.  
Рин взялась руками за борта ванны для устойчивости под посылаемыми языком брата волнами наслаждения.  
\- Ну вот, чище прежнего! – сказал Лен, завершив процедуру.  
\- Эй! Так не честно! – простонала Рин, когда волны наслаждения вдруг прекратились, так и не доведя её до нового оргазма.  
\- Ещё не хватало, чтобы у тебя ноги подкосились, и ты упала головой об угол, – категорически заявил Лен.  
Рин вернулась в воду, надув губы, но спорить не стала. В конце концов, брат был абсолютно прав. Лен приобнял её и прошептал на ушко:  
\- Буду должен, ладно?   
\- Ну ладно, – согласилась Рин, хитро улыбаясь.

Рин не стала откладывать взимание долга в долгий ящик. Во время завтрака, когда близнецы покончили с основными блюдами, Рин пододвинула к себе единственную порцию десерта в виде маняще выглядящего кремового пирожного.  
\- Не понял, – сказал Лен, до этого предполагавший, что Рин намеревалась поделить единственное пирожное пополам. – А мне?  
\- А твой «десерт» под столом, – игриво произнесла Рин, раздвигая ноги. – Надо же долг отрабатывать. Или будешь ждать, пока проценты набегут? Хе-хе-хе!  
Лен невольно улыбнулся, видя сестру такой весёлой. Интересно, это она выходным так радуется, или на неё так утренний сюрприз Лена подейтсвовал? Так или иначе, Лен послушно забрался под стол и принялся вылизывать щёлочку сестры. Он действовал нежно и аккуратно, стараясь не стимулировать Рин слишком сильно, чтобы не мешать ей кушать пирожное. Нежный крем сладко таял во рту Рин, и сама она таяла от наслаждения, доставляемого одновременно вкусовыми ощущениями и языком брата под столом. Рин не торопилась, смакуя каждый кусочек сладкого лакомства и запивая горячим свежезаваренным чаем, пока Лен также неторопливо упивался ароматом её щёлочки. И только взяв в рот последний, чуть побольше обычного, кусочек пирожного и размазав его языком по своему рту, чтобы погрузить свои вкусовые рецепторы в море сладкого наслаждения, Рин рукой прижала голову Лена к своей щёлочке, давая знак увеличить темп, и тот, взявшись руками за передние ножки стула для устойчивости, перешёл от изнуряющей осады к решительному штурму, так что скоро Рин сдалась перед мощным натиском, откинувшись на спинку стула в сладком во всех смыслах слова оргазме.  
\- Ах, – Рин отдышалась и восстановила равновесие на стуле, – говорят, хорошо совмещать приятное с полезным. Но приятное с приятным совмещать оказывается ещё приятнее!  
\- О! – вылезшему из-за стола Лену пришла мысль. – Может, тогда пососёшь мне, пока я на компьютере играю?  
\- Вот ещё чего удумал! – возразила Рин. – Играть на компьютере в такой погожий выходной день? На улицу пошли!


	12. Игровая площадка

По небольшому посёлку, каким был Вокалоидвилль, слухи разлетались моментально, так что после появления близнецов голыми в школе и последующего полуобнажённого похода Рин в магазин, никого уже почти не удивило, когда они пришли на игровую площадку (располагавшуюся в парке, через который пролегал их путь в школу), не позаботившись надеть что-нибудь кроме банта на голове у Рин и резинки, которой был собран хвостик Лена. Конечно, на близнецов с интересом глядели, особенно те, кто их видел голышом первый раз, но никакого переворота мировосприятия у обитателей игровой площадки они уже не вызывали. Даже копавшиеся в песочнице младшеклассники уже были наслышаны, что есть тут такие чудаки, и лишь окинули их беглым взглядом, как-бы убедившись, что слухи не врали, прежде чем вернуться к строительству замков и печению куличиков из песка.  
Близнецы же из всех сооружений на игровой площадке первым делом направились к качелям. Рин села на приятно нагретое солнцем пластиковое сиденье, а Лен встал во весь рост у неё за спиной, держась руками за пластиковые трубки, на которых и было подвешено сиденье. Они раскачали качели и понеслись навстречу приятному тёплому ветерку, беспрепятственно обдувавшему их нагие тела. Рин даже раздвинула ноги, позволяя встречному потоку воздуха нежно гладить её щёлочку. А Лен обнаружил, что от его движений для раскачивания качелей, его краник приятно трётся о волосы сестры. Краник даже несколько возбудился от этого, и тогда Лен стал увеличивать интенсивность движений, чтобы добиться лучшей стимуляции, заодно раскачивая сильнее качели. Рин не могла не почувствовать, как что-то трётся сзади об её голову, и когда поняла, что, то нежно улыбнулась мысли, что и Лен теперь нашёл способ соединять приятное с приятным. Некоторое время они наслаждались этим комбинированным развлечением, включающим синхронное качание на качелях и трение краника Лена о причёску Рин, но в определённый момент возбудившийся орган Лена стал настолько большим и твёрдым, что получалось уже не очень удобно стимулировать его о голову сестры.  
\- Погоди, – сказала тогда Рин, затормозив качели. – Давай я по-другому сяду.  
И она развернулась, сев лицом к брату, так что его член был прямо перед ней. Рин вожделенно взяла этот величественно вздымающийся и источающий приятный жар орган в рот, лаская его своим языком, а Лен продолжал раскачивать качели, что влекло за собой ритмичное движение его члена во рту сестры. Получалось, что уже не столько Рин отсасывала у Лена, сколько он трахал её в рот. Рин с энтузиазмом приняла этот новый способ доставить брату наслаждение, и сама, обернув руку вокруг его ноги, принялась подрачивать свою щёлочку.

Тем временем в парк пришли Тяньи и Гуми, проживавшие в одном домике. Тяньи очень хотела подружиться с соседкой, но столкнулась с необщительностью Гуми, которая всё время проводила за учёбой. И вот сегодня Тяньи решила, что не может больше смотреть, как Гуми тратит такой приятный солнечный выходной день за учебниками, и чуть ли не силой вытащила её на улицу. И что же Гуми? Она села на скамейку в парке рядом с игровой площадкой, достала откуда-то украдкой захваченный из дому учебник и вновь погрузилась в него с головой, перестав реагировать на внешние раздражители. Тяньи лишь обречённо вздохнула. А потом она увидела качающихся на качелях знакомых близнецов и решила подойти поздороваться. При этом, видя, что они и тут спокойно чувствуют себя обнажёнными и не привлекают особого внимания, Тяньи отметила, что, оказывается, в Японии и на улице одежда не обязательна. Ведь живя с молчаливой Гуми, Тяньи была, наверное, единственной в Вокалоидвилле, кто пропустил слухи чудачестве близнецов, и потому она наивно продолжала считать их поведение показателем нормы.  
\- Привет! – дружелюбно произнесла Тяньи, подойдя к качающимся близнецам.  
\- Привет, – сквозь стон наслаждения ответил Лен.  
\- Мгм, – промычала Рин, чей рот был занят членом брата.  
Тяньи только теперь разглядела, что Рин не просто уткнулась лицом в пах брата, а держит его пенис во рту, да ещё при этом лаская себя рукой. Ошарашенная открытием Тяньи вновь оглянулась по сторонам, ища подсказки в реакции окружающих. А остальные дети на площадке уже давно не обращали внимания на наготу близнецов, а мелких деталей вроде находящегося во тру у Рин возбуждённого органа брата, не замечали, увлечённые собственными играми. Так что Тяньи ничего не оставалось, кроме как заключить, что даже такое поведение близнецов не выходит за границы принятой в Японии нормы, каким бы странным это ей ни казалось.  
А пока Тяньи размышляла над этим, Лен почувствовал приближение оргазма, и перед тем, как кончить, вдруг вытащил свой член изо рта сестры и обильно залил спермой её лицо.  
\- Ты чего? – недовольно спросила Рин, недоумевая, почему её лишили уже успевшей полюбиться вкусняшки.  
\- Прости, – сказал Лен. – Просто тебе так идёт сперма на лице, что я не удержался.  
\- Мне идёт? – уже не так недовольно переспросила Рин.  
\- Ты в сперме словно ангел, – ответил Лен, восхищённый красотой облитой спермой сестры.  
\- Умеешь же ты льстить, – улыбнулась Рин.  
Она ещё вспомнила, как Мику однажды приняла запах спермы с неумытого лица Рин за духи, и, кажется, запах ей понравился. Самой-то Рин уж определённо нравился. Так что она не стала вытирать с лица сперму брата.  
\- Но всё-таки я ещё не кончила, – пожаловалась Рин. – Долижешь мне?  
\- Без проблем, – согласился Лен.  
Он спустился с остановленных качелей и устроившись между ног сестры принялся вылизывать её возбуждённую киску. Тяньи смотрела на эту сцену уже без особого смущения, всё больше отвыкая вообще от такого, как она поняла, неуместного в Японии чувства, и даже с неким трепетом. Когда Лен сказал, что с покрытым спермой лицом Рин похожа на ангела, Тяньи сначала посчитала такое сравнение совершенно неуместным и даже некорректным. Ведь секс – это что-то стыдное, пошлое, порочное, грязное в духовном смысле слова. А ангел, хоть и вымышленное существо, – символ всего самого чистого, возвышенного и святого. Но она глядела на Рин, и её утопающее в наслаждении покрытое спермой лицо никак не похоже было на иллюстрацию к пошлому и порочному. Напротив, она действительно прямо-таки источала какую-то ангельскую ауру. И когда Рин-таки кончила, читая райское блаженство на её лице, Тяньи поняла. Стыдное, пошлое, порочное, грязное – все эти слова характеризовали на самом деле не секс. Они характеризовали отношение Тяньи к сексу, отношение, которое она впитала из советской культуры, в которой была воспитана. А вот для близнецов Кагаминэ это утверждение не было верным. Они просто получали удовольствие, не придавая ему никакого негативного подтекста. На лице удовлетворённой Рин не было ни намёка на греховную похоть, а лишь сверкала искренняя счастливая улыбка. Её чистота была незапятнанной… нет, незапятнаемой. Сперма на лице не могла сделать Рин грязной, наоборот невинность Рин делала сперму чистой. И правда, ангел. Лучшего сравнения не подобрать.  
Так может, это и было правильно? Советские люди находились в постоянном внутреннем конфликте между физической тягой к сексуальному удовольствию и духовным противостоянием этой тяге, как к чему-то неприемлемому. А японцы (на которых Тяньи по-прежнему проецировала наблюдаемое поведение близнецов Кагаминэ), свободные от подобных предрассудков, получали в равной степени и физическое и духовное удовлетворение от секса, и таким образом жили в гармонии с собой. И Тяньи поняла, что тоже хочет достичь такой гармонии. Конечно, не сразу. Нельзя вот так просто выбросить из головы всю жизнь методично забиваемые в неё предрассудки. Но постепенно вливаясь в японскую культуру и впуская её в себя, Тяньи мечтала однажды ощущать такую же лёгкость и чистоту на душе, какую сейчас наблюдала в Рин, и стать на ступеньку выше духовно, на ступеньку ближе к ангелам.

А тем временем Рин кончила, блаженно зажмурившись от удовольствия, после чего Лен сел на качели, а сестра ему на колени, и они стали медленно спокойно качаться, практически просто расслабленно сидеть на качелях, наслаждаясь теплом летнего денька и тел друг друга.  
\- Слушайте, – сказала Тяньи, уже научившаяся спокойно вести разговор на бытовые темы, не обращая внимания на только что творившиеся сексуальные развлечения, – вы знакомы с Гуми? Она же вроде староста у вас в классе?  
\- Да, так и есть, – подтвердил Лен.  
\- А я вот с ней живу. Скажите, она и в школе такая же? – поинтересовалась Тяньи. – Смотрите: в кои-то веки я её вытащила на улицу, а она уткнулась носом в учебник и сидит молчит. Я так хотела бы с ней подружиться, но даже не знаю, с какого бока подойти.  
\- Действительно, так тратить такой хороший день – не дело, – согласилась Рин. – Пойдём-ка.  
Они все втроём подошли к Гуми. Та лишь на мгновение подняла взгляд в поисках источника вдруг упавшей на учебник тени, и убедившись, что это всего лишь её соседка и чудаковатые обнажённые одноклассники, не проронив ни слова снова уткнулась в книжку.  
\- Эй, Гуми, привет! – поздоровалась с ней Рин.  
\- Привет, – произнёс также Лен. – Как жизнь?  
\- Здрасте, – сухо ответила Гуми, не отрываясь от учебника.  
\- Что читаешь? – не сдавался Лен.  
Гуми лишь приподняла книжку, намекая ему самому прочитать название.  
\- «Теория струн», – прочитал Лен. – О, так ты музыкой увлекаешься? Давай к нам в музыкальный клуб!  
На этот раз Гуми всё-таки подняла глаза и одарила Лена взглядом, в котором читалось: «меня до глубины души поражает ваша вопиющая необразованность».  
\- Это физика, – произнесла Гуми и вернулась к чтению.  
\- Слушай, Гуми, – сказала Рин. – Я тоже очень люблю читать, но этим можно заниматься и дома в плохую погоду. А сейчас! Оторвись от книжки, посмотри какой прекрасный яркий мир вокруг! Смотри: все бегают, играют, веселятся,..  
\- Читать мешают, – проворчала Гуми.

\- Вот видите, – сказала близнецам Тяньи. – И так целыми днями, сидит уткнувшись в книжку как неживая. Ну как её растормошить?  
\- Хм… – Рин задумалась. – Думаю, я знаю способ! – сказала она с хитрой ухмылкой.  
Она прошептала что-то брату на ухо и тот энергично закивал. Тяньи, заинтригованная, что придумали близнецы, стала наблюдать. Рин села на скамейку рядом с Гуми.  
\- А можно тоже почитать? – изображая интерес спросила она, заглядывая через плечо (впрочем, изображать особо и не нужно было: Рин и впрямь было любопытно, что же такого интересного в книге, раз Гуми от неё никак не оторвать).  
В нос Гуми ударил запах спермы с лица Рин. Гуми повернулась к Рин и стала критически разглядывать её покрытое спермой лицо. Рин даже стало немножко не по себе от такого взгляда. Наконец, Гуми пришла к выводу, что сперма на лице Рин достаточно высохла и не накапает на книжку.  
\- Можно, – как обычно сухо произнесла Гуми и вернулась к чтению.  
А пока Рин отвлекала внимание, Лен обошёл скамейку и подошёл к потерявшей его из виду Гуми сзади. Он взял руками свой краник, нацелил его за шиворот старосте, после чего, переглянувшись с Рин и обменявшись шаловливыми ухмылками, пустил из краника поток мочи. Увлечённой чтением Гуми понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы понять, что ей за шиворот льётся какая-то жидкость. Гуми меланхолично обернулась, посмотреть в чём дело, и Лен, воспользовавшись шансом, залил мочой её лицо. Гуми тогда развернулась обратно и первым делом отдала учебник стоявшей напротив Тяньи, чтобы уберечь его от попадания влаги. Тяньи же была так поражена происходящим, что даже не сообразила оглянуться и оценить реакцию окружающих. Уже по привычке она приняла, что и такое в Японии нормально. Тем более, что и сама жертва проделки близнецов реагировала в крайней мере сдержано. Тяньи, конечно, не приняла в расчёт, что Гуми на всё так реагировала, если реагировала вообще. Так что Тяньи лишь заворожённо наблюдала это невиданное доселе зрелище, не в силах отвести взгляд, и молча на автомате взяла книжку из рук Гуми. Та же, по-прежнему находясь под струёй, но даже не думая вставать, повернулась к Рин и озадаченно спросила:  
\- Твой брат что, писает на меня?  
Она даже не была возмущена, потому что происходящее настолько выходило за рамки привычного, что единственной эмоцией оставалось искреннее недоумение. Воспользовавшись её замешательством, Рин забралась с ногами на скамейку, встала над Гуми и сама тоже принялась писать на неё.  
\- Просто расслабься и получай удовольствие, – сказала Рин. – Этот живительный душ точно взбодрит тебя!  
Не то, чтобы она последовала совету, но Гуми была настолько растеряна, что даже не пыталась сопротивляться или хотя бы уклоняться из-под струй. Ей пришлось закрыть глаза, чтобы в них не попало, отчего восприятие её сосредоточилось на ощущении разбивающихся об неё с двух сторон потоков мочи, стекающей по всему её телу. Если не считать сильного запаха и промокшей одежды, то действительно напоминало приятный душ. Да и запах скоро перестал вызывать отвращение, а только сладостно дурманил. Так что Гуми сама не заметила, как действительно расслабилась и стала получать удовольствие. Она даже откинулась на спинку скамейки и запрокинула голову, подставляя лицо обеим приятно брызжущим струям и щекотливым лучам солнца, и кончики губ невольно приподнялись в лёгкой улыбке.  
Увы, наслаждение длилось не долго, и поток иссяк сначала у Лена, а потом и у Рин. Близнецы сели на скамейку по разные стороны от обсосанной Гуми.  
\- Ну как, взбодрилась? – спросил Лен.  
\- Стоит ведь иногда отвлекаться от учебников? – вторила Рин.  
\- Но я промокла до нитки, – Гуми вроде и жаловалась, но и не ответила отрицательно.  
\- Ой, да сними ты это всё! – сказал Лен.  
\- Такой день солнечный, тёплый! – добавила Рин.  
И пока Гуми ещё была слишком расслабленной, чтобы сопротивляться, двое близнецов стянули с неё всю промокшую одежду и обувь, оставив Гуми такой же обнажённой, как были они сами. Тёплые солнечные лучики теперь игриво щекотали всё её тело, не давая замёрзнуть от испаряющейся с кожи мочи.  
\- Ну вот! – одобрительно сказал Лен, глядя на раздетую Гуми. – Поиграешь с нами?  
\- Ладно, – сдалась Гуми, поняв, что иначе от неё не отстанут. – Во что?  
\- Давайте в жмурки! – предложила Рин. – Тяньи, ты с нами?  
\- Ну… конечно, – ответила Тяньи, она ведь хотела со всеми подружиться.  
\- Ты только разденься тоже, а то тебя же сразу можно будет по одежде узнать, – заметил Лен.  
\- И правда…  
Тяньи не стала спорить. Она и сама уже думала раздеться, чтобы не оставаться единственной одетой среди компании голых людей. Это было бы довольно неловко и, возможно, послужило бы барьером для развития дружеских отношений с остальными. Только Тяньи не решалась начать раздеваться по собственной инициативе, всё ещё стесняясь делать это на улице на виду у всех, пусть даже понимала, что в этой стране так принято. Прямое предложение раздеться от Лена было весьма кстати и послужило тем толчком, которого не хватало Тяньи. Так что она, наконец, решилась и тоже обнажилась, сложив свою одежду на сухом участке скамейки рядом с одеждой Гуми. Туда же она положила и учебник по теории струн. А то, что никто не обратил внимания на изначальное отсутствие на Тяньи трусиков, окончательно убедило её в том, что она правильно поступила, не надев их.  
\- А кто первый водит? – поинтересовалась Тяньи.  
\- Пускай Рин, её же идея, – высказался Лен.  
\- Хорошо, – согласилась Рин. – Хм, только чем бы глаза завязать?  
Она обратила свой взор на сложенную на скамейке одежду. Среди одежды Тяньи ничего подходящего не нашлось, а вот наряд Гуми сегодня включал чулки.  
\- Позволишь? – спросила Рин, и не дожидаясь ответа взяла один чулок. Гуми не стала возражать, и Лен помог сестре повязать обоссанный чулок в качестве повязки на глаза. – Ну всё, можно начинать!

Остальные игроки разбежались в стороны, и Рин принялась их искать, аккуратно ступая по игровой площадке с завязанными глазами и комично вытянув руки вперёд. Гуми лишь неспешным шагом отходила от Рин, когда та приближалась, своим скучающим видом показывая, что ей совсем не интересно. «И вовсе мне не интересна эти их игра», – убеждала она себя, – «я просто делаю вид, что участвую». И всё же, когда Рин шла в другую сторону, Гуми делала несколько шагов к ней, чтобы не слишком отдаляться от группы. А вот Тяньи с Леном проявляли куда больше интереса и то и дело подходили поближе к Рин и своим задорным смехом дразнили её, а та кидалась на звук. И в очередной раз она даже кого-то поймала за руку. Осталось определить, кого. Рин нащупала свободной рукой пах жертвы и обнаружила там щёлочку. Это исключает Лена. Остаются Гуми и Тяньи. Рин тогда, прижавшись к спине жертвы и обхватив её левой рукой за талию, принялась правой дрочить найденную щёлчку. И вскоре из уст жертвы вырвался стон наслаждения, который та была больше не в силах сдерживать. По голосу Рин определила, что поймала Тяньи, и, сняв повязку, убедилась, что определила правильно.

Теперь была очередь Тяньи водить. С одной стороны, её не особо прельщала перспектива надеть в качестве повязки на глаза обоссанный чулок, теперь вдобавок немножко пахший спермой с лица Рин. С другой стороны, чулок уже почти высох, а Гуми вон так и вообще с ног до головы обоссали – и ничего, она даже не возражала. И, наконец, Тяньи уже была увлечена игрой, и вот так выходить из неё, когда всё только начиналось, ей и самой не хотелось, не говоря уже о том, как невежливо это было бы по отношению к остальным. Так что Тяньи покорно позволила Рин повязать себе ссаную повязку и, как только та отошла, принялась искать в темноте завязанных глаз следующую жертву. И нашла. Тяньи решила взять на вооружение способ, применённый на ней Рин (как обычно рассудив, что раз та так делает, значит тут это нормально), и нащупала половые органы жертвы. И хотя самого факта наличия краника было достаточно, чтобы безошибочно определить, что это был Лен, она всё равно чуть подрочила ему. А то бы ведь несправедливо вышло, если ей насильно подрочили, а она – нет!

Тяньи помогла Лену повязать чулок на глаза и теперь уже он бродил по игровой площадке, комично размахивая руками и стоящим после дрочки Тяньи членом, пытаясь поймать кого-нибудь из девочек. Тем временем Гуми то ли расслабилась, то ли решила наконец принять более активное участие в игре, но подпустила-таки Лена достаточно близко, чтобы ему удалось поймать её. Он решил воспользоваться всё той же тактикой, прижав девочку спиной к себе (заодно упёршись в неё возбуждённым членом) и нащупав её киску. Конечно, само строение гениталий в данном случае никак не помогало идентифицировать жертву, так что он принялся ласкать её щёлочку, добиваясь голосовой реакции. Однако, Гуми не собиралась легко сдаваться и изо всех сил сдерживала голос, так что Лену пришлось постараться, прежде, чем она наконец не выдержала и издала приглушённый стон. Лен назвал имя Гуми и снял повязку, убедившись в правильности идентификации.

Лен собирался повязать чулок теперь уже на глаза Гуми, но обнаружил, что та еле стоит на ногах, чересчур возбуждённая его продолжительными и интенсивными ласками. Лен и сам не мог больше игнорировать собственного возбуждения от того, что всё это время тёрся об её тело членом. Так что ему пришла идея, как решить сразу обе проблемы:  
\- Давай займёмся сексом! – предложил он и повёл Гуми к скамейке.  
Едва стоявшая на ногах Гуми не сопротивлялась, тем более, что её возбуждённая киска требовала теперь продолжения. Она расположилась на коленях перед скамейкой, положив на сиденье верхнюю часть тела, а Лен пристроился сзади. Его член легко скользнул в мокрую щёлку, но тут же встретил преграду на своём пути.  
\- Это твой первый раз? – понял Лен. – Может быть немножко больно.  
Гуми ничего не ответила, и коль скоро она не возражала, Лен пронзил её своим органом. Гуми лишь чуть сморщилась, чего Лен не мог видеть, и никаких других знаков, что ей больно, не подавала, так что Лен принялся невозбранно её трахать. Гуми не сопротивлялась, но подумала, что было бы кстати как-то отвлечься от боли, и тут ей на глаза попался лежащий на скамейке учебник. Так что Гуми взяла его и принялась читать с того места, на котором остановилась, и вскоре в свойственной себе манере увлеклась так, что совершенно перестала обращать внимание на имеющего с ней секс Лена.

А Рин и Тяньи, видя, что игра в жмурки окончена, купили в автомате по мороженому и устроились его поедать на скамейку напротив.  
\- Эх, тоже бы сексом заняться, – завистливо протянула Рин, бросая взгляд на брата. – Но ладно, пусть развлекается – заслужил. Так обоссал меня сегодня утром!  
\- Обоссал? – несколько недоумённо переспросила Тяньи.  
Она, конечно, видела, как близнецы чуть ранее в две струи обоссали её соседку, но всё равно это ещё было для неё новым и непонятным.  
\- Ага! – оживлённо ответила Рин. – Представляешь, до чего додумался? Стянул с меня спящей одеяло, встал надо мной на кровати и как давай прямо на меня писать! Я от неожиданности подскочила и чуть лицом в его писю не уткнулась! Пока соображала, что к чему – он мне всё лицо залил! А как поняла – чуть не захлебнулась его мочой от хохота! А потом он уложил меня обратно на кровать и продолжил тщательно обоссывать всю с головы до ног – сухого места не оставил! А я лежала вся обоссанная и балдела, чувствуя себя самой счастливой девочкой на Земле, потому что у меня есть такой брат, подаривший мне такое незабываемое пробуждение. Проснуться от душа из мочи – это же заряд жизненной энергии на весь день!  
И Рин с таким упоением всё это рассказывала, что впечатлённой Тяньи и самой захотелось попробовать. Но так как она была очень доброжелательным человеком, то хотелось даже не столько для себя, сколько доставить эту радость кому-то. Например, Гуми. Если подобный ритуал и правда придаёт бодрости – а ведь Гуми-таки растормошилась, после того, как близнецы её обоссали, – то, может быть, если её каждое утро так будить, то она, наконец, поймёт, что есть и другие радости в жизни, кроме учебников.  
\- Я, конечно, сразу отблагодарила Лена, обоссав его в ответ, – продолжила Рин.  
И Таньи представила, как, после того, как она обоссыт Гуми, та, тронутая такой заботой, в благодарность обоссыт её в ответ. После воодушевлённого рассказа Рин мыли о такой процедуре вызывали исключительно положительные эмоции.  
\- А потом за завтраком, – рассказывала Рин, – Лен мне щёлочку лизал, пока я кремовое пирожное ела. Приятно во рту и в киске сразу – такое блаженство, что словами не описать!  
Но тут Рин, глядя на мороженое, поняла, что словами описывать и не обязательно – можно наглядно продемонстрировать! Правда, Тяньи, так как в основном слушала, своё мороженое уже доедала, а вот у Рин наоборот было почти целое. Но ради такого дела Рин, у которой в добавок с утра, а вернее с обоссанного пробуждения, было в высшей степени позитивное настроение, было не жалко отдать своё мороженое подруге. Сделав так, она встала перед Тяньи на четвереньки и попросила её раздвинуть ноги. Тяньи, чуть возбуждённая после ласок Рин по время игры в жмурки, и вдохновлённая её речами, не стала возражать. Только увидев перед собой вблизи киску Тяньи, Рин задумалась, что она впервые будет ублажать другую девочку. Но, хотя с одной стороны это означало, что у неё не было в этом никакого опыта, какой уже был у Лена, с другой стороны она могла руководствоваться опытом того, что ей самой было приятно. Так что Рин решительно принялась за дело, вылизывая киску подруги, пока та лизала мороженое. И Тяньи не могла не согласиться, что это действительно было неописуемое блаженство.

А тем временем Гакупо с Пико, облачённые в спортивную форму, пришли на игровую площадку ради тренировки на открытом воздухе. Но мысли о тренировке тут же выскочили из головы Пико, когда он увидел шокирующую сцену: прямо посреди игровой площадки, у всех на виду, никого не стесняясь, совершенно голый Лен самозабвенно трахает такую же голую старосту класса Гуми, облокотившуюся на эту скамейку, и отрешённо читающую учебник. Видя оцепенение Пико, Гакупо понял, что спортивной тренировки уже не получится, но не отчаялся, а тут же решил перепрофилировать тренировку, поставив её новой целью борьбу со стеснительностью Пико. С этой целью Гакупо подтолкнул Пико, давая ему знак подойти и поздороваться с одноклассниками, а сам остался позади наблюдать.  
\- Эм-м… это… привет? – несмело произнёс Пико.  
\- А? – Лен обернулся. – А, Пико, верно? Привет!  
Не прекращая своего занятия Лен протянул однокласснику руку и тому ничего не оставалось, кроме как пожать её.  
\- Гуми! – сказал Лен. – Что ты опять в книжку уставилась? Поздоровайся с Пико.  
Гуми, оторвавшись от учебника, вдруг вспомнила, что в настоящий момент занимается сексом посреди игровой площадки, а встретившись взглядом с Пико поняла, что её теперь в таком занимательном положении наблюдают не только случайные незнакомцы с игровой площадки, которые её никак не волновали, но и один из одноклассников, для которых, будучи старостой, она вроде как должна была подавать пример прилежания и порядочности. Нужно было как-то оправдаться.  
\- Привет, – произнесла Гуми. – Меня близнецы обоссали, а потом мы в жмурки играли дроча.  
Первое должно было объяснить её наготу, а второе – текущее занятие. Вот только для Пико подобная взаимосвязь не была очевидной, так что с его точки зрения звучало, будто Гуми просто рассказывает, как прошёл день.  
\- Э-э… ясно… – только и смог выговорить он.  
Раз Гуми говорила о близнецах во множественном числе, значит и Рин была где-то неподалёку, подумал Пико.  
\- А где Рин? – спросил тогда он.  
\- А вон они с Тяньи, – ответил Лен, кивнув на лавочку напротив.  
Пико посмотрел в указанном направлении и понял, что вопрос про Рин был не лучшим способом сменить тему, ибо Рин в данный момент языком удовлетворяла темноволосую девочку, которую, по-видимому, звали Тяньи, и которая тем временем вкушала мороженое. Обе были абсолютно обнажены, как и Лен с Гуми.  
\- Эх, Рин бы трахнуть сейчас, – вздохнул Лен, догадывавшийся о желании сестры. – Да только я уже с Гуми занят. Слушай, а ты не мог бы?  
\- Ч-что? – не веря своим ушам переспросил Пико.  
\- Ну, вставляешь член ей в киску и туда-сюда, вот как я, – объяснил Лен, демонстрируя на Гуми. – Ей это понравится! Тебе и самому приятно будет.  
\- Но… я… – мямлил растерянный Пико.  
\- Ну если не ради Рин, то хотя бы ради меня? – попросил Лен. – А я тебе отсосу потом, хорошо?  
\- Ну…  
\- Договорились, значит!

И без того предельно смущённый Пико не нашёл в себе сил спорить и, заручившись моральной поддержкой у наблюдавшего за ним Гакупо, пошёл к скамейке девочек.  
\- П-привет? – несмело поздоровался он.  
\- Привет, – ответила без тени смущения Тяньи, уже неплохо освоившая местные нормы поведения.  
\- О, Пико! – Рин на секунду оторвалась от киски подруги. – Привет! Тяньи, знакомься, это Пико – наш с Леном одноклассник. Пико, это Тяньи из музыкального клуба.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, – дружелюбно улыбнувшись произнесла Тяньи.  
\- П-приятно, – кивнул Пико.  
\- Ты что-то хотел? – поинтересовалась Рин после нескольких секунд неловкого молчания парня.  
\- Там Лен… это… велел мне трахнуть тебя… – насквозь зардевшись выговорил Пико. – Это он так сказал!  
\- Ах, Лен такой заботливый, – счастливо вздохнула Рин. – Это очень кстати, а то моя киска уже вся намокла, пока я тут Тяньи лижу. Так что, пожалуйста, не стесняйся и засади мне как следует, хорошо?  
Пико, хоть и был смущён до мозга костей, но после всего увиденного его член невольно выпирал из спортивных шорт, а тут ещё Рин так сладко упрашивала… ведь не по-джентльменски отказывать девушке? Пико обернулся, чтобы убедиться, что Гакупо всё ещё наблюдает, и это придало ему смелости. И хотя Пико оставался красным как рак и глядел в спину Рин, чтобы не встретиться взглядом с Тяньи, он стянул шорты до колен, обнажив возбуждённый член, и рукой подвёл головку к щёлочке Рин. Та чуть подвинула бёдра навстречу, что убедило Пико, что это действительно то, чего она хочет. Так что, глубоко вздохнув для храбрости, Пико ввёл свой орган внутрь. Это оказалось много приятнее, чем он мог себе представить, и вот уже вскоре, подбадриваемый встречными движениями партнёрши, он схватил её руками за бока и стал ритмично насаживать на свой кол. Рин, войдя в ритм, вновь прильнула к киске Тяньи. Та улыбнулась от мысли, что теперь не только она одна здесь получает удовольствие.  
\- Пико, – нежно обратилась она, тая в наслаждении, – я смотрю ты в спортивной форме – тренироваться пришёл?  
\- Да, я в клубе фехтования, – ответил Пико, всё ещё не поднимая взгляд.  
\- Ясно, – ответила Тяньи, – а мы с Рин, Леном, и Мику – в музыкальном.  
\- Я бы сходил на концерт, – признал Пико, представляя, что и там девочки, возможно, не будут стеснять себя одеждой, и, в пылу секса, такая мысль казалась более привлекательной, чем смущающей.  
\- Ну, мы пока только состав набираем, – ответила Тяньи. – Но как только будет на что – обязательно пригласим.  
\- Слушай, Тяньи, а ты сама из Союза? – поинтересовался Пико, наконец подняв взгляд.  
\- Да, из Китая, если быть точной, – ответила Тяньи.  
\- Всегда было интересно: а правда, что у вас по улицам медведи ходят? – спросил он.  
\- Ну, это, может быть, разве что в Сибири, – усмехнулась Тяньи. – По крайней мере, я лично не видела ни одного.  
Подкупленный добродушием иностранки, Пико вскоре так увлёкся разговором, что всё его стеснение куда-то ушло. А может он специально, сознательно или нет, ухватился за беседу с Тяньи как за спасительную соломинку, позволяющую ему не думать о всей неловкости ситуации. Так что Пико продолжал мирно болтать с Тяньи, почти перестав обращать внимание на то, что что машинально продолжает совершать фрикции, пока вдруг не почувствовал стремительное приближение оргазма. Кончать внутрь он не решился, так что поспешно достал своё орудие, и поток спермы стал извергаться на спину Рин. Но лишь малая часть спермы достигла тела Рин, ведь Тяньи не растерялась и тут же подставила под поток последний остававшийся кусок своего мороженого. И Пико так обильно его полил, что спермы получилось, возможно, больше, чем самого мороженого. Аппетитно отправив получившуюся смесь себе в рот и смакуя её, Тяньи сама кончила под продолжавшимися ласками Рин.  
\- Ну вот, – с наигранной обидой сказала Рин, присаживаясь на лавочке рядом с подругой, – а я так и не кончила.  
При этом она приглашающе раздвинула ноги, намекая, что Пико стоит исправить это упущение. Что ж, какой бы неловкой ни была эта ситуация, но Пико ведь взялся доставить девушке удовольствие, и если он сейчас отступит, получится, что он не сдержал слова. Да и потом, как учил Гакупо, ситуация становится неловкой, только когда кто-нибудь из участников её таковой сделает. И девушки явно никакой неловкости не испытывали. А значит и он не должен. Мужик он, в конце концов, или не мужик? Рассудив так, Пико собрал всю волю в кулак и отринув стыд опустился на колени перед Рин и принялся орудовать языком в её киске, с лихвой компенсируя недостаток опыта искренним джентльменским желанием сделать девушке приятно. Рин ещё немного поболтала с Тяньи на отвлечённые темы и вскоре стараниями Пико достигла-таки желанного оргазма.

После этого Рин с Тяньи вернулись к Лену с Гуми, посмотреть, как у них дела, Пико по инерции пошёл вместе с ними. Как раз к их приходу Лену, наконец, удалось довести старосту до оргазма. Сам он тоже кончил вместе с ней, причём, как выяснилось, уже второй раз: после первого Гуми пришлось перезаряжать его орудие оральными ласками.  
\- Ну что, Гуми? – спросила радостная за подругу Тяньи. – Стоит ведь иногда выбираться из скорлупы и весело проводить время с друзьями?  
Гуми сначала ничего не ответила, но когда все были уже убеждены, что она просто как обычно игнорирует вопрос, она нейтральным шёпотом сказала:  
\- Может быть…  
\- Ну вот! – радостно провозгласила Тяньи. – А теперь, от души повеселившись, можем и домой пойти. Если хочешь.  
\- Я бы ещё осталась… почитала… – ответила Гуми. – Здесь солнце… и воздух свежий.  
\- Конечно, конечно! – согласилась Тяньи.  
И Гуми осталась сидеть на лавочке, как обычно погрузившись в свой учебник, но её выражение лица больше не казалось столь отстранённым, теперь на нём читалось умиротворение. И хотя одежда её наверняка уже высохла на солнце, Гуми отчего-то даже не посетила мысль о том, чтобы в неё облачиться. Да и зачем? Пока она оставалась обнажённой, тёплые солнечные лучики могли беспрепятственно целовать каждую клеточку её кожи, а свежий ветерок нежно гладил её тело. Пол ласками природы постигать её тайны оказалось намного приятнее.

\- Ну что, Пико? – осведомился тем временем Лен. – Я надеюсь, ты оттрахал мою сестру как следует?  
\- Эм… мнн… – смущённый Пико опустил взгляд в землю.  
\- Конечно, оттрахал! – ответила за него Рин. – Он просто стесняется, что первым кончил.  
\- Тогда, что скажешь, Рин? – спросил Лен сестру. – Заслужил он награду?  
\- Заслужил, заслужил! – закивала Рин. – Он ведь, кончив, не отступил, а самоотверженно долизал меня до оргазма! А что за награда?  
\- Я ему отсосать обещал, – объяснил Лен, – в благодарность.  
\- В благодарность, говоришь? – усмехнулась Рин.  
\- Конечно! – подтвердил Лен. – Пико ведь трахнул мою любимую самую драгоценную на всём белом свете сестрёнку! Разве могу я остаться безучастным?  
Рин расплылась в блаженной улыбке от такого признания в любви, ведь она знала, что Лен вовсе не подлизывается, а говорит это всё от чистого сердца. А ещё она сразу поняла, что при всей его неподдельной благодарности Пико, Лену, ещё ни разу не сосавшему член, очень хотелось это дело попробовать. А зная стеснительность Пико, если бы Лен просто предложил у него отсосать, он бы наверняка отказался. Вот Лен своим обещанием и убил двух зайцев сразу: и секс сестре обеспечил, и себе возможность член пососать. Ну разве не здорово придумал?  
\- Ах, Лен! – Рин в приступе нежности и восторга бросилась в объятья брата. – Ты у меня самый замечательный!  
\- Как и ты у меня, – ответил Лен.  
Близнецы прижались друг к другу своими нагими телами. Краник Лена, ещё понурый и влажный после недавнего интенсивного использования, нежно прижался к такой же влажной щёлочке сестры, не входя в неё. Одной рукой он привлёк её голову поближе для лёгкого поцелуя лишь слабым касанием губ – какой был у близнецов припасён только лишь друг для друга. Вблизи всё ещё отчётливо ощущался приятный аромат спермы с лица Рин. Другой рукой Лен приобнял сестру, ощутив на её спине приятную влагу спермы Пико, служившую напоминанием об его с Рин сексе. Лен, конечно, предпочёл бы ощутить это напоминание вытекающим из киски сестры на его прижавшийся член… ну что ж, он ведь сам просил Пико только трахнуть Рин, и не предупредил, что она любит, когда ей кончают внутрь.  
\- Так я… пойду… – глядя на такую идиллическую картину, Пико попытался ретироваться.  
\- Пико, ну ты что? – слегка обиженно произнесла Рин, отстраняясь от Лена. – Разве вежливо отказываться от благодарности?  
Она была искренне рада за брата, который собирался познать новое для себя наслаждение, и никак не могла допустить, чтобы такое событие сорвалось.  
«И правда, нехорошо…» – понял Пико и позволил Рин усадить себя на лавочку. Тем временем Лен стянул с Пико шорты. Перед ним предстал пока что не возбуждённый и грустно висящий краник Пико. Лен намеревался это исправить. Он решительно взял прибор одноклассника рукой, не тратя время на излишнюю осторожность, так как по собственному опыту точно знал, какое обращение такой прибор может выдержать, и принялся его подрачивать. Лен улыбнулся, видя, что к органу Пико начинает возвращаться боевой дух, и нежно поцеловал его головку. Когда Рин с аппетитом отсасывала у него, Лену всегда было любопытно, какого это – держать во рту чей-то член. И вот ему перепал случай попробовать это на практике. Лен сначала ещё полизал член Пико языком, оттягивая основное удовольствие, и наконец взял уже порядком увеличившийся и отвердевший прибор в рот. И ощущение возбуждённо пульсирующего и пышущего живым жаром органа во рту оказалось даже сладостнее, чем Лен мог себе вообразить. Лен с удовольствием ублажал член Пико своим языком, наслаждаясь каждой его ответной пульсацией. Теперь Лен понимал, отчего Рин так нравится сосать у него, и это понимание разливалось нежным теплом по его существу.  
А пока Пико получал свою награду, Рин присела на лавочку рядом с ним и приобняла, не давая сбежать.  
\- Ну как, нравится? – спросила она.  
\- Эм…ммм… да, – сознался-таки Пико.  
\- Хи-хи, – прыснула Рин. – Я Лена спрашиваю. Сосать нравится?  
\- Мгм… – промычал снизу Лен, не вынимая члена изо рта.  
Рин была рада услышать и от брата, что ему сосать член понравилось не меньше, чем ей. Глядя на него, она вспоминала, как сама не так давно первый раз ему отсасывала – это будоражащее ощущение возбуждённого члена у себя во рту: его специфические вкус, запах, форма, текстура и, самое главное, горячая пульсирующая живость комбинируются в упоительное чувство, что кружит голову и заставляют отдать всего себя ублажению этого величественного органа. А теперь всё это мог испытать и Лен. От таких мыслей на Рин накатил новый порыв нежности, который нужно было немедленно на кого-нибудь вылить.  
\- А это тебе от меня благодарность, – сказала тогда Рин Пико и слилась с ним в страстном французском поцелуе, а после добавила: – Будем дружить?  
Пико не смог промолвить ни слова, но энергично закивал. Из-за стеснительного характера у него никогда толком не было друзей. А тут дружбу ему предлагала сразу сама Кагаминэ Рин, которую он считал недостижимым идеалом. Это и есть плоды его борьбы с собственной нерешительностью? Если так, то он продолжит её с удвоенным, нет, с утроенным усердием!

Тяньи сидела на лавочке между Пико и Гуми. Посмотрела в одну сторону – там Лен самозабвенно отсасывал у Пико в благодарность за то, что тот трахнул его сестру, которая тем временем не упускала шанса поластиться к Пико. Посмотрела в другую сторону – там небрежно раздвинутые ноги увлечённо читающей учебник Гуми открывали вид на её киску, из которой капала ещё свежая сперма Лена. Тяньи умилённо улыбнулась, радуясь тому, что подружилась с такими замечательными людьми, которые с готовностью научили её особенностям местной культуры. Теперь она чувствовала себя среди них комфортно, чувствовала себя своей. Правда, оставалась ещё одна деталь. После того, как Тяньи воочию наблюдала секс Лена с Гуми и Пико с Рин, то осознала, что теперь совершенно точно остаётся среди них единственной девственницей. Расстаться с девственностью было очередным шагом навстречу вливанию в местную культуру, и коль скоро этот шаг всё равно стоило рано или поздно совершить, то почему бы и не прямо сейчас?  
\- Скажи, Пико, – обратилась тогда она к сидящему рядом мальчику, которого уже успела записать в разряд ближайших друзей, – могу я тебя кое о чём попросить?  
\- Что угодно, – без раздумий ответил Пико, который и сам успел проникнуться к дружелюбной девочке необычайным доверием.  
\- Лиши меня, пожалуйста, девственности, – попросила Тяньи.  
\- Эм… – Пико несколько растерялся.  
\- Пожалуйста! – упрашивала Тяньи. – Как друга прошу.  
Пико лишь улыбнулся, но на самом деле он был вне себя от радости. Оказывается, заводить друзей было так просто! И чего только он раньше боялся?  
\- Конечно, – ответил тогда Пико. – У меня как раз снова стоит как штык.  
Лен, слышавший диалог, неохотно выпустил член Пико изо рта и отстранился. Он надеялся, что его старания будут вознаграждены потоком аппетитной спермы. Впрочем, если вместо этого они помогут Тяньи приобщиться к радости секса, то он был искренне за неё рад. Рин встала со скамейки, освобождая место, и близнецы некоторое время умилённо смотрели, как Пико дарит Тяньи её первый секс, пока в головах у них Гуми продолжает читать свою физику, только теперь как следует наслаждаясь своей наготой.

После всего произошедшего секса близнецов больше не тянуло на что-нибудь связанное с физической активностью, так что понаблюдав немного, они отошли и легли загорать, расслабленно растянувшись на газоне неподалёку. Они лежали на спине рядом друг с другом, зажмурившись от солнца, а тёплые солнечные лучики нежно ласкали их голенькие тела.  
\- Ну как, Лен? – спросила Рин. – Что тебе больше понравилось – киску лизать или член сосать?  
\- Хмм… – задумался Лен. – В любом случае очень приятно доставлять кому-то удовольствие. Особенно тебе, моя любимая сестрёнка, – он нежно взял Рин за руку.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, больше всего на свете, – чистосердечно призналась Рин, отвечая на жест. Живительная энергия солнца теперь как будто не только напитывала их тела, но и циркулировала между близнецами через эту связь. – И всё-таки? – настояла Рин.  
\- Приятно одинаково, но член сосать веселее, – ответил Лен. – Он такой живой… лижешь его, ласкаешь, а он отвечает, будто живёт своей жизнью… так забавно и в то же время поразительно.  
\- Я знала, что тебе понравится! – довольно сказала Рин. – Я тоже сосать люблю.  
\- А то я не знаю! – усмехнулся Лен. – Эх, жаль только Пико мне в рот не кончил.  
\- Ты сам мне на качелях на лицо кончил, – напомнила Рин.  
\- А что, тебе не понравилось? – осведомился Лен. – Больше так не делать?  
\- Что ты, что ты, – возразила Рин. – Делай обязательно!  
Стягивающие ощущение засыхающей на лице спермы не было само по себе приятным, но напоминало о наличии этой самой спермы на лице, и через это грело Рин душу. Не говоря уже о всюду сопровождающем завораживающем запахе.  
\- Просто было бы здорово, чтобы сперма и на лице, и во рту была, – продолжила Рин. – Но ты прав, я зря жалуюсь: ты-то ни так ни так не получил.  
\- Ну да и ладно, – сказал Лен. – Всё равно день прекрасный выдался. Давно я так не веселился! А уж как мы Гуми обоссали!  
\- И не говори! – поддержала Рин. – Эх, ещё бы нас сейчас кто-нибудь обоссал – совсем бы сказка была!

Гакупо всё это время продолжал издалека наблюдать за Пико, попивая купленную в торговом автомате минералку, и невольно улыбаясь – ведь его кохай сегодня приобрёл нечто гораздо более ценное, чем могла бы дать обычная физическая тренировка. Особое внимание Гакупо обратил и на близнецов, которые очевидно были инициаторами всего происходящего на игровой площадке нестандартного веселья. Он не мог не восхищаться тем, как близнецам мало того, что самим, по-видимому, было вовсе незнакомо чувство неловкости, но своим непобедимым обаянием они и других заставлять забыть об этом чувстве. А ведь чувство неловкости – показатель того, что люди считают друг друга чужими. Но вокруг близнецов Кагаминэ все сразу становились друг другу своими, будь то апатичная Гуми или стесняшка Пико, или даже ученица по обмену из-за границы Тяньи. Наверное, от того, как глубоко Гакупо задумался о близнецах Кагаминэ, он и сам не заметил, как подошёл к ним, загорающим на солнышке. Рин заметила, что кто-то подошёл и приоткрыла глаза.  
\- О, Камуй-сэмпай, здравствуйте! – Лежалось так хорошо, что она не стала вставать, лишь повернув к знакомому голову.  
\- Здравствуй, – ответил Гакупо.  
\- Скажите, а вы случайно пи́сать не хотите? – вежливо поинтересовалась Рин.  
\- Есть немного, – честно сознался Гакупо, прежде чем сообразил куда она клонит.  
\- Ой как кстати! – обрадовалась Рин. – Пописайте, пожалуйста, на нас с братом!  
Тут даже Гакупо на мгновение растерялся от неожиданности. Но что поделать, при том как Гакупо выступает против чувства неловкости, было бы в высшей мере лицемерным сейчас ему поддаться.  
\- А вам с братом нравится, когда на вас писают? – осведомился он, не теряя внешней непоколебимости.  
\- Конечно! – энергично подтвердила Рин. – А вам нет?  
\- Не пробовал, – честно сказал Гакупо.  
\- Обязательно попробуйте! – настаивала Рин. – Это очень весело!  
\- Верю на слово, – заверил Гакупо.  
\- Так что? – снова попросила Рин. – Обоссыте нас?  
\- С удовольствием, – ответил Гакупо.  
\- Ой спасибо! – ещё радостнее произнесла Рин.  
Своим строго дисциплинированным разумом Гакупо прогнал все ненужные мысли, и извлёк свой инструмент из штанов. Рин зажмурилась в предвкушении и вот скоро поток солёной жидкости забил ей в лицо. Рин жадно вдыхала аромат мочи и глотала её ртом. Потом поток переместился на лицо Лена. Рин почувствовала, как его рука вздрогнула в её руке – оказалось он уже задремал и подобное пробуждение стало для него сюрпризом. Но сюрпризом, конечно, приятным. Он не мог открыть глаз, чтобы узнать, кто решил его так порадовать, так что решил просто лежать и наслаждаться, так же весело глотая мочу анонимного благодетеля ртом и вдыхая её аромат. Потом струя спустилась ниже на грудь Лена, потом в сторону на грудь Рин, и так Гакупо продолжал водить своим инструментом из стороны в сторону, постепенно перемещаясь к ногам близнецов, пока не залил их мочой всех. Тёплая золотистая струйка была словно материализовавшимся лучиком солнца, и близнецы лежали и балдели, пропитывались его сияньем. Что ж, Рин явно не врала, что им это нравится, их позитивное настроение даже передалось самому Гакупо, потому что невозможно было не умиляться, глядя как они со всей своей неподражаемой искренностью и непосредственностью наслаждаются процедурой. Так что когда Гакупо покрыл их мочой буквально с головы до пят, и обнаружил, что его поток, как ни странно, ещё не до конца иссяк, то брызнул последние несколько капель снова на лица близнецов к их пущей радости.  
\- Ах, как хорошо сразу стало, – благодарно сказала Рин. – Спасибо вам ещё раз огромное!  
\- И от меня спасибо, – вставил открывший глаза Лен. – Правда, боюсь, нас не представили.  
\- Ох и правда! Что же это я? – спохватилась Рин. – Камуй-сэмпай, это мой брат Лен. Любит компьютерные игры и сосать член. Лен, это Капуй Гакупо-сэмпай, глава клуба кэндо, где Пико состоит.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, – сказал Гакупо.  
\- Приятно, – ответил Лен. – Моча у вас хорошая – тёплая, ароматная.  
\- … спасибо, – после короткой паузы Гакупо решил считать это за комплимент.  
\- Кстати, да! – сообразила Рин. – Может вы и пососать Лену дадите?  
Но прежде, чем Гакупо успел об этом задуматься, встрял сам Лен:  
\- Не-е! – сказал он. – Давайте уже в другой раз. Так лежится хорошо.  
\- И то верно, – согласилась Рин.  
\- Что ж, не буду вам мешать, – решил Гакупо и оставил обоссанных близнецов наслаждаться обществом друг друга.

Искупавшись, конечно, приятнее загорать, а тем более – искупавшись в моче. Солнышко игриво сверкало в каплях мочи на их телах, а сама моча, испаряясь, не давала перегреться. А уж какой от неё исходил аромат! А послевкусие, оставшееся во рту! Теперь уж большего счастья нельзя было даже представить. Крайне довольные жизнью близнецы и сами не заметили, как задремали. А когда близнецы проснулись, уже приближался вечер, и никого из знакомых на игровой площадке уже не было, так что с чувством отлично проведённого дня они направились домой.  
Моча на их телах давно высохла, оставив лишь свой стойкий запах, который им так приятно было чувствовать исходящим друг от друга. Так что по приходу домой близнецы лишь как обычно помыли друг другу ноги, и не подумав мыть тела. За ужином они непринуждённо беседовали о том, как здорово прошёл сегодняшний день, какой занимательной оказалась взятая Рин из музыкального клуба книжка, как весело сосать член, как напряжённо и увлекательно прошёл последний бой Лена в его любимой компьютерной игре, как прикольно пить и обливаться мочой, и вообще, как прекрасна жизнь.  
А после ужина Рин, чувствуя безмерную благодарность брату за такой чудесный день (ведь такой заряд бодрости сегодня у неё был именно благодаря его утреннему сюрпризу), разрешила ему весь вечер посвятить игре на компьютере, пока она под столом орально ублажала его член. И для него это было теперь даже не двойным, а тройным удовольствием, ведь помимо интересной игры и приятного отсоса, он мог представлять, как сладостно самой Рин сосать его член. А каждый раз, когда Лену хотелось пи́сать, сестра настаивала, чтобы он не отвлекался от игры и писал ей в рот. И если в прошлый раз в аналогичной ситуации Рин не могла как следует насладиться этой чудесной жидкостью, так как ей приходилось быстро-быстро глотать её, чтобы не пролилась, сейчас Рин неторопливо смаковала взятую в рот мочу, позволяя тем временем струе бить ей в лицо и стекать по телу. Лен даже не сразу понял, что пара бутылок с водой, стоящих перед ним на столе, из которых он периодически восполнял потраченную влагу, были специально поставлены там сестрой, чтобы он побольше писал ей в рот и на лицо. А когда понял, то стал отпивать из них ещё чаще, давая любимой сестре вдоволь насладиться её новым увлечением. Рин же, выпив столько мочи, сама скоро захотела в туалет, но не шла, а лишь пила ещё и ещё нектара брата. И лишь когда пришла пора ложиться спать, она позволила себе выпустить накопившуюся жидкость, но не спустила её зазря в унитаз, а вернула Лену, обоссав его таким же образом, как делала это утром, а заодно зассав напрочь всю постель. Проблему остывания мочи близнецы решили, подкрутив домашний термостат, так что в этот раз всю ночь наслаждались сном обоссанные с головы до пят в насквозь обоссанной постели под обсосанным одеялом, прижимаясь друг к другу своими обоссанными телами. И, засыпая, думали об одном и том же: если заканчивалась всего лишь первая неделя их учёбы здесь, а уже произошло столько чудесных встреч и открытый, испытано столько радости и счастья, то сколько же всего ещё ждёт впереди? Определённо, участие в проекте «Вокалоид» – лучшее, что когда-либо происходило в их жизни.


	13. Мокрые сны

Лен проснулся посреди ночи от ощущения, что хочет писать. Он уже было машинально начал аккуратно выбираться из-под руки приобнимавшей его во сне сестры, намереваясь встать и пойти в туалет. Но вдруг Лен задумался: а зачем? Чтобы постель не замочить? Но ведь она и так вся до сих пор мокрая – хоть выжимай. Ещё бы – они с сестрой перед отходом ко сну капитально обоссали друг друга и на постели не осталось сухого места. Лен вообще вчера весь вечер только и делал, что ссал сестре в рот и на лицо. Так с чего вдруг теперь по аналогичному позыву заморачиваться и идти до туалета? Вместо этого Лен, продолжая лежать с сестрой в обнимку, просто расслабил мочевой пузырь и позволил моче свободно течь куда ей вздумается по собственному телу и телу прижимающейся к нему сестры и, в конечном итоге, на постель. Рин чуть шевельнулась, почувствовав на себе влагу брата, и тот сначала испугался, что разбудил её. Но нет, Рин продолжала мирно спать, только улыбнулась – видимо, ей снилось что-то приятное. А через несколько секунд, не просыпаясь, она тоже помочилась прямо в постель. Лен тоже улыбнулся и приобнял сестру в ответ, и вскоре вновь погрузился в сон.  
Утром Лен проснулся в прекрасном настроении. Постель всё ещё была заметно влажной, а в комнате до сих пор стоял стойкий запах мочи. Он кинул взгляд на сестру. Та всё ещё мирно спала. Размышляя о том, стоит ли разбудить её также как вчера, или же это будет уже не слишком оригинально, Лен аккуратно стянул с сестры покрывало. И обнаружил её бёдра слегка раздвинутыми, открывающими вид на влажную киску. Прислушавшись, Лен понял, что дыхание сестры несколько неровно. Наверное, ей снилось что-то возбуждающее. Лен не стал глубоко об этом задумываться, вместо этого ему уже пришла другая мысль, сложившаяся из идеи об утреннем обоссывании сестры и вида её приглашающей и готовой к делу киски. Лен аккуратно встал на четвереньки над сестрой и прислонил кончик своего утреннего стояка к её входу. Пока она не реагировала. Лен медленно и нежно ввёл свой инструмент в сестру, стараясь при этом её не разбудить. Приглушённый стон Рин заставил Лена на мгновение подумать, что ему это не удалось, но оказалось, она лишь стонала во сне, но так и не проснулась. И вот тогда, надёжно вставив свой член в киску сестры, Лен расслабил мочевой пузырь и поток его мочи хлынул прямо внутрь Рин.  
Рин сонно открыла глаза, пытаясь понять источник неожиданного ощущения. Она сразу же увидела над собой брата, член которого был вставлен в её киску. Из члена в киску вырывался бурный поток.  
\- Ты в меня кончаешь? – ещё сонно спросила Рин.  
Лен отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Ты в меня ссышь! – восторженно воскликнула мгновенно проснувшаяся Рин.  
Ощущение было необычное и весьма забавное. Рин весело засмеялась и, почувствовав, как её собственная накопившаяся за ночь моча простится наружу, не стала её сдерживать, а пустила её ответной струей на основание члена брата.  
Закончив обоссывать друг друга, близнецы нежно поцеловались.  
\- Я тебя обожаю! – в очередной раз призналась Рин.  
\- И я тебя, – ответил Лен. – Расскажи, что тебе такое снилось, что у тебя с утра уже киска вся была мокрая?  
\- О! Такой сон! Слушай, слушай! – Рин рассказывала взахлёб. – Мы с тобой устроились работать в общественный туалет писсуарами!  
\- Как-как? – недоумённо переспросил Лен.  
\- Да-да, писсуарами! – подтвердила Рин. – Сидели на коленях спиной к стене, а клиенты подходили и мочились нам в рот и на лицо. Конечно, всё это стекало по нашим телам и вскоре сухого места на нас не осталось.  
\- Здорово! – ответил Лен, вообразив эту картину. – Столько мочи – и всё нам!   
\- Когда клиент заходил, полагалось его поприветствовать, а в конце – поблагодарить, что воспользовался нашими услугами, – продолжила рассказывать Рин. – И когда поток клиентов был большой, приходилось говорить прямо из-под струй. Было довольно забавно! А бывало, наоборот, клиентов мало и тогда, если они не торопились, мы у них ещё и отсасывали.   
\- Эх, хотел бы я там поработать! – мечтательно протянул Лен.  
\- Да уж! – недовольно сказала Рин. – Весь сон членами перед лицом мельтешили, сосать давали, но хоть бы трахнул кто!  
\- То-то у тебя с утра уже киска мокрая! – понял Лен.  
\- Да и в жизни так не бывает, чтобы нас развлекали – ссали на нас, в рот давали, и нам же за это ещё доплачивали, – вздохнула Рин. – Эх, мечты-мечты…  
\- Это тебе такой сон приснился от того, что мы обоссанные спали и запах мочи всю ночь стоит сильный, – решил Лен. – Мне ведь тоже про мочу приснилось.  
\- Да? – оживлённо поинтересовалась Рин. – Рассказывай!  
\- Мы с тобой принимали душ, только вместо воды из душа текла ярко-золотистая ароматная моча! – стал рассказывать Лен.  
\- Ух! – Рин встрепенулась, представив, как по ней бьёт живительный душ из мочи.  
\- Мы много и весело игрались под душем, а потом залезли в ванну – и она тоже была наполнена мочой.  
\- Ах, – Рин вздохнула, представляя, как расслабляется в ванне из тёплой душистой мочи.  
\- Мы черпали мочу из ванны руками и обливались ей, и пили её, – продолжал Лен. – Пока не напились так, что сами захотели писать.  
\- И тогда мы стали писать прямо в ванну? – предположила Рин.  
\- Лучше! – сказал Лен. – Мы нырнули в мочу с головой, я прильнул губами к твоей писе, а ты взяла в рот мою. И тогда мы одновременно стали писать друг другу в рот и пить мочу друг друга. Представляешь?  
\- Представляю! – восхищённо произнесла Рин. – Это же непрерывный цикл питья мочи получается!  
\- В жизни непрерывный вряд ли получится, – разочарованно вздохнул Лен. – Но во сне мы даже дышать под водой… под мочой могли. Так что мы упивались мочой друг друга не выныривая часами! Весь мир для нас был этой ароматной золотистой радостью. А потом знаешь, что?  
\- Что? – полюбопытствовала Рин.  
\- Ни за что не угадаешь! – сказал Лен. – Мы с тобой растворились и сами стали мочой!  
\- Ой! – воскликнула Рин. – То есть она нас насмерть разъела?  
\- Нет-нет! – возразил Лен. – В том-то и прикол, что мы были как будто живы… но при этом мы были мочой! Хотя ни меня, ни тебя больше не было, а были только мы… мы растворились друг в друге, понимаешь?  
\- Не совсем, – созналась Рин. – Но это прекрасно, – добавила она голосом совершенно заворожённым.  
\- Хотя это был только сон, но думаю, я теперь знаю, каково оно в раю, – мечтательно произнёс Лен.  
Некоторое время они молча лежали в обнимку, пытаясь представить себе ощущение бытия мочой и растворённости друг в друге. Наконец, Рин нарушила молчание:  
\- И что потом? – спросила она.  
\- Что потом? – не понял Лен.  
\- Ну во сне в твоём, что потом было? – пояснила Рин.  
\- А, – понял Лен. – Ничего. Это всё.  
\- А я-то думала, мы по трубам потекли в другие дома и стали всех растворять в мочу, – сказала Рин. – Представь: Гуми с Тяньи набирают ванну, а она наполняется мочой. И эта моча – это мы. Они забираются в ванну, и мы окутываем их тела, им становится хорошо и приятно, они начинают играться с нами, поливать нами свои тела, пить нас, писать в нас, растворяя нас собственной мочой… И утопая в наслаждении незаметно для самих себя они тоже растворяются и теперь уже нет ни нас вдвоём, ни их, а только мы все вчетвером как одно существо из мочи и счастья. А потом в следующий дом…  
\- Было бы здорово, – согласился Лен. – Кстати, знаешь, что? Я вот сегодня ночью просыпался от того, что писать хотел… и уже почти было в туалет пошёл… а потом думаю – а зачем? И просто не вставая с постели нассал на нас с тобой.  
\- Это так мило, – улыбнулась Рин.  
\- Мило – это когда ты после этого тоже пописала прямо в постели со мной в обнимку, – ответил Лен, улыбнувшись в ответ. – Даже не просыпаясь.  
\- Хорошо-то как! – протянула Рин. – Можно гулять, дрочить, играть, трахаться, есть мороженое и ссаться сколько хочешь! И никаких взрослых с их выдуманными проблемами! Кто вообще придумал, что мочиться в постель – это проблема? Это же так весело!  
\- Так я к чему и виду, – продолжил Лен. – Зачем вообще сливать мочу в унитаз? Если подумать, это такая же глупая навязанная взрослыми привычка, как одеваться каждый раз выходя из дома. А от глупых привычек нужно избавляться!


	14. Видеофон не смолкал всё утро

Однако, как бы здорово ни было валяться в обоссанной постели, рано или поздно желудок напоминал, что неплохо было бы и позавтракать. А перед этим завтрак предстояло ещё приготовить. На этот раз за готовку взялся Лен.  
\- Что ж ты без фартука готовишь? – упрекнула его Рин, приобнимая сзади.  
\- Хочу новый рецепт попробовать, – ответил Лен. – Подрочи мне, пока рис варится.  
Рин несколько озадачилась, но была заинтригована и не стала спорить. Продолжая обнимать брата, она добралась до его краника и принялась его подрачивать. Лен обернулся и нежно поцеловал сестру, после чего вернулся к приготовлению завтрака. А когда он почувствовал, что кончает, то подставил под поток спермы миску с как раз сварившимся рисом. Лен обильно залил рис спермой, а потом перемешал и, разделив на две порции, подал к столу. Пока Рин с любопытством смотрела на получившееся блюдо, Лен не церемонясь зацепил палочками горстку риса и поднял над тарелкой. Рис крепко держался, склеенный вязкой спермой, кроме того она аппетитно сочилась между рисинок. Лен отправил этот кусок себе в рот.  
\- Ммм! – сладостно протянул он, сплющив комок риса языком, так что сперма потекла из него и заполнила его рот своим неповторимым вкусом. – Рин, попробуй!  
Глядя на наслаждающегося завтраком брата, Рин поспешила и себе в рот положить комок склеенного спермой риса, и не пожалела.  
\- Ммм! – протянула она вслед брату, распробовав новое блюдо. – Оказывается сперма отлично сочетается с рисом!  
\- Я рад, что тебе понравилось, – заботливо сказал Лен, улыбнувшись.  
\- Вот видишь, ты тоже можешь готовить оригинальные и вкусные блюда, – отметила Рин.  
\- Это ты так ненавязчиво предлагаешь спихнуть готовку на меня? – в шутку заметил Лен. – Я ведь всего-то и сделал, что накончал на еду.  
\- Тогда тебе стоит почаще кончать на еду, – заключила Рин. – Сам же видишь, какая вкусняшка получается.  
\- Это да, – согласился Лен, смакуя смешанный со спермой рис.  
Близнецы с необычайным аппетитом поглощали свой завтрак и даже вылизали дочиста тарелки, так он им пришёлся по вкусу. А тем временем в заварнике как раз настоялся чай. Лен разлил его в две чашки, но наполнил их не до краёв. Рин, не придав этому значения, уже потянулась за одной из чашек, но брат остановил её.  
\- Погоди, – сказал Лен. – Раз уж с рисом так удачно вышло, может, я и в чай нассу? – предложил он.  
\- Давай! – бодро согласилась Рин.  
Она с интересом наблюдала как Лен взял рукой свой краник и, прицелившись, в одну из чашек пустил в неё свою золотистую струю, а когда она наполнилась, повторил то же со второй чашкой. Наполнив обе чашки, Лен продолжил писать в заготовленную заранее пустую пластиковую бутылку.  
\- Спасибо, – поблагодарила Рин, взяв одну из чашек разбавленного мочой чая и вдохнула исходящий от неё аромат. Моча добавляла горячему чаю приятной душистости. Рин сделала медленный глоток, пытаясь прочувствовать вкус чая.  
\- Ну как? – спросил Лен, закончив писать и вернувшись за стол.  
\- Занятно, – ответила Рин. – Моча не перебивает вкус чая, но приятно дополняет его. Немного напоминает чай с лимоном.  
\- Действительно, – отметил Лен, отпив из своей чашки. – Только привкус не кисловатый, а солоноватый.  
\- Главное – не вкус, главное – забота, – сказала Рин. – Тепло на душе от того, что есть рядом человек, который кончит мне в рис и нассыт в чай, – нежно произнесла Рин.   
\- Ты же моя любимая сестра, – ответил Лен. – Мне для тебя ничего не жалко. Хочешь, я и тебе и киску полижу?  
\- В другой раз. Мне сейчас и так хорошо, – ответила Рин, расслабляясь от тёплого ароматного чая.

Погода сегодня была не такой радостной, как вчера. Небо было затянуто серыми тучами, наводившими тоску, и, хотя дождя пока не было, он мог в любой момент начаться. Так что идти играть на улицу особо не тянуло. Поэтому после завтрака близнецы решили занять свой досуг просмотром телевизора. Они устроились на диване полулёжа напротив друг друга, опираясь головами на подлокотники. А так как длины дивана, естественно, не хватало на двух человек, то ноги их были полусогнуты в коленях и переплетены: Рин, для которой спинка дивана была по левую руку, а телевизор – по правую, опиралась о спинку своей левой ногой, о которую в свою очередь опиралась правая нога Лена, а правая нога Рин лежала на левой ноге брата, лежащей в свою очередь на самом диване согнутым коленом в сторону телевизора. Вот так они и смотрели телевизор, по которому шёл один из тех сериалов, где каждая серия, что бы в ней ни произошло, заканчивалась тем же, с чего начиналась, и потому их можно было смотреть хоть вообще в случайном порядке, а можно было вообще не смотреть, ибо просмотренное всё равно выветривалось из головы через пять минут после завершения серии. Впрочем, пока серия шла, она даже казалась забавной. Совсем чуть-чуть.  
И вот где-то на середине серии Рин захотелось писать. Её первым неосознанным побуждением было встать и пойти в туалет. Но вспомнив утренний разговор с братом, Рин остановила эту мысль прежде, чем она переросла в какие-либо реальные действия. Ведь на самом деле не было никакого смысла в том, чтобы вставать и куда-то идти только ради того, чтобы пописать. Для этого достаточно было лишь позволить моче течь, а дальше она сама найдёт выход. Так что Рин продолжила неподвижно лежать на диване и спокойно смотреть сериал, лишь расслабив мочевой пузырь. Струйка мочи свободно потекла на диван, а значительная часть её попала на правую ногу брата, оросив его щиколотку и ступню. Лен не мог этого не заметить и перевёл взгляд с телевизора на сестру. Та всё так же с не особо заинтересованным видом глядела в экран, обращая на продолжающую изливаться мочу не больше внимания, чем на свою наготу – то есть нисколько. Лен невольно улыбнулся, любуясь непринуждённым мочеиспусканием сестры, таким красивым в своей естественности, что непонятно было, как кому-то вообще могло прийти в голову, что писать нужно ходить в туалет. Впрочем, взрослые всегда всё усложняли. К счастью, в Вокалоидвилле можно было забыть о взрослых и их проблемах, так что Лен просто наслаждался ощущением мочи сестры на своей ноге, попавшейся на пути струи, и начавшим распространяться по комнате ароматом. Правда, Лену стало немножко обидно, что Рин даже не взглянула на него в ответ, хотя он и сам не мог толком объяснить себе, почему ожидал от неё такого жеста. Возможно, ему просто наскучил сериал.  
Так или иначе, Лен решил привлечь внимание сестры, а так как его собственное внимание было сосредоточено на его обоссанной правой ступне и писе Рин, уже завершившей своё мокрое дело, то способ родился сам собой: Лен провёл по щёлочке сестры большим пальцем ноги. Рин издала еле заметный стон и обернулась-таки к брату. Она ничего не сказала, но в её взгляде читалась заинтересованность и ни нотки укора за то, что Лен отвлёк её от сериала. Похоже, он ей и самой был не особо интересен. Вдохновлённый такой реакцией, Лен продолжил стимулировать киску сестры большим пальцем ноги, всё смелее орудуя им, хотя и получалось не так ловко, как пальцами рук или языком. Рин уже забыла о сериале и сосредоточилась на неожиданном источнике удовольствия. Ей и в голову не приходило, что ласкать киску можно не только ртом или руками, но и ногами. А теперь задумалась – может, и она может ответить брату тем же? Приноровившись, не с первого раза, но всё же у неё получилось взять краник брата, уже чуть возбуждённый от его собственного занятия, между большим и указательным пальцами правой ноги. Теперь уже Лен был приятно удивлён. А Рин, вдохновившись успехом, принялась подрачивать член братика – правда неспешно и несколько неуклюже, всё-таки впервые пользовалась для этого ногой. Близнецы довольно долго доставляли друг другу удовольствие этим новым способом, так как неразвитая мелкая моторика ног не позволяла им эффективно довести друг друга до оргазма, но новизна идеи давала энтузиазма продолжать своё занятие.

И вдруг телевизор, про который все уже давно забыли, издал звук входящего видеозвонка, а на экране высветилось имя звонящего – это была мама близнецов. Те, переполошившись, бросили своё увлекательное занятие, и ровно уселись по центру дивана, как раз на обоссанное Рин место, прежде чем принять вызов.  
\- Доброе утро, Лен! Доброе утро, Рин! – произнесла мама с экрана.  
\- Доброе утро, мам, – ответила Рин.  
\- Доброе утро, – кивнул Лен.  
\- Эх, голопопики вы мои, – снисходительно произнесла мама, наблюдая наготу детей. – Вы хоть в школу-то ходите – одеваетесь?  
\- Конечно, – ответил Лен. – Нам ведь специальные костюмы для этого выдали.  
\- Представляешь, – добавила Рин, – тут не общая на всех форма, а для каждого ученика персональный дизайн костюма разрабатывается.  
\- И что, не похвастаетесь костюмами-то? – спросила мама.  
\- Ой, – махнул рукой Лен, – одеваться – муторно.  
\- Давай мы потом тебе фоток пришлём, – решила Рин.  
Между делом Рин дотянулась до края стола и потянула его на себя. Лен пока не понял, что задумала его сестра, но помог ей пододвинуть стол поближе. Похоже, их мама не обратила на это особого внимания.  
\- Ну ладно, – согласилась мама. – Расскажите тогда, как первая неделя в школе прошла?  
\- Пока всё ново и необычно, – ответила Рин.  
\- И вставать каждый день с ранья приходится, – пожаловался Лен.  
\- Много разных предметов преподают, – добавила Рин, – но пока были в основном только вводные занятия.  
\- Да, пока не понятно, что интересно, а что – не очень, – согласился Лен.  
\- А друзей там себе завели? – поинтересовалась мама.  
\- Завели, и немало! – оживлённо ответил Лен.  
Он на секунду задумался, о ком из новых друзей рассказать в первую очередь, и вдруг почувствовал на своём бедре руку сестры. Лен бросил короткий взгляд вниз и обнаружил, что пододвинутый стол удачно прикрывает их с сестрой ниже пояса от камеры.  
\- И кто эти ребята? – спросила мама.  
Лен поспешно поднял взгляд обратно на камеру.  
\- Это… – растеряно произнёс он и запнулся.  
\- Мы вступили в музыкальный клуб, – вставила тогда Рин. – И подружились с тамошней главой Мику-семпай и ученицей по обмену из Союза по имени Тяньи.  
А пока Рин говорила, она добралась рукой до члена брата. Орган, ещё помнящий ласку ножки Рин, тут же ответил новой волной возбуждения.  
\- Как интересно! – сказала мама, не подозревающая, чем её дети занимаются под столом. – И что вы делаете в музыкальном клубе?  
\- Пока особо ничего, – призналась Рин, покрепче взяв член брата в руке и начав аккуратно, чтобы мама не заметила, двигать ей.  
\- М-м-м… – чуть было не простонал Лен, – м-м-можно сказать, клуб на стадии формирования.  
\- Ну да, ну да, – закивала мама, – всё-таки всего неделя с начала учебного года прошла.  
Лен уличил момент, чтобы одарить принявшуюся нежно ласкать его краник сестру озадаченным взглядом. Рин бросила быстрый взгляд в ответ и в нём читалось некое приглашение. Хотя взгляды близнецов встретились лишь на пару мгновений, Лен сразу всё понял. Также как его член после бесцеремонно прерванной взаимной дрочки ногами требовал продолжения недополученного наслаждения, также его требовала и киска Рин. Лен как мог незаметно скользнул рукой по бедру сестры и добрался до её влажной щёлочки. Но тем временем нужно было и поддерживать диалог с мамой.  
\- Мику-семпай – очень позитивная весёлая девушка, – произнесла Рин, обернувшись обратно к экрану. – А главное – она совсем не важничает и говорит с младшими на равных.   
\- А Тяньи милая и дружелюбная, – сказал Лен. – Правда, говорит, что из автомата стрелять умеет.  
Близнецы продолжали скрытно подрачивать друг другу под столом, но лишь легонько, специально избегая излишней стимуляции, чтобы не выдать себя, а лишь поддерживая уровень возбуждения. Поймав нужный для этого темп, они вновь сосредоточили основное внимание на разговоре, продолжая доставлять друг другу лёгкое непринуждённое удовольствие на автомате.  
\- Вежливые и с автоматами – в этом весь Советский Союз, – отметила мама. – А с одноклассниками как отношения налаживаются?  
\- Отлично! – ответил Лен. – Вчера вот играли в парке и встретили Тяньи и нашу старосту Гуми. Сидит себе в такой ясный денёк на скамейке – книжку читает! Серьёзная такая вся, даже не улыбнётся. Ну как не живая!  
\- Но мы-то махом её в чувство привели! – хихикнула Рин, вспоминая как они с братом обоссали Гуми.  
\- Это точно! – согласился Лен, который тоже не сдержал улыбки. – В общем, научили человека наслаждаться жизнью.  
\- А потом пришёл ещё один наш одноклассник – Пико, – продолжила Рин. – Настоящий джентльмен, только стеснительный очень. Но Тяньи его разговорила, и он быстро влился в нашу компанию.  
Между делом Рин взяла свободной правой рукой стоящую на столе открытую бутылку с мочой Лена и аппетитно отпила несколько глотков прямо на глазах у мамы, которая и не догадывалась, что в бутылке не лимонад.  
\- Вижу, я зря волновалась, отправляя вас в Вокалоидвилль, – облегчённо заключила мама. – Значит, вам там нравится и всё у вас хорошо?  
\- Ещё бы тут не нравилось, – ответил Лен. – Все дела по дому на робота свалить можно, только живи да радуйся.  
\- Только учиться не забывай, – добавила Рин. – Но ведь и в школу ходить приятно, когда там ждут друзья.  
\- Рада за вас, – сказала мама. – Ладно, не буду вас больше отвлекать от такой весёлой жизни. Счастливо! Фотки потом только свои в костюмах прислать не забудьте.  
\- Конечно! – подтвердила Рин, а Лен просто кивнул, и мама окончила звонок.

По завершению сеанса связи экран снова переключился на телевидение. Тот сериал, что смотрели до этого близнецы, уже закончился, и началась действительно занятная научно-популярная передача. Сначала близнецы принялись смотреть её, продолжая друг другу дрочить, только уже не особо сдерживаясь. Но вскоре Рин не выдержала:  
\- Лен, я уже истомилась так, не могу больше… – сказала она.  
В ответ Лен увеличил интенсивность ласк, чтобы скорее довести сестру до оргазма.  
\- Нет! – возразила она. – Я хочу член! И коль скоро Пико рядом нет, придётся тебе самому меня трахнуть!  
\- Но я телевизор смотрю, – отметил Лен, хотя мысль о том, чтобы всунуть свой тоже краник, в не меньшей степени требовавший секса, в киску сестры, безусловно привлекала его.  
\- Так давай снова совместим приятное с приятным, – предложила Рин.  
Рин встала с дивана и опустилась на колени перед столом, после чего наклонилась вперёд и опёрлась о столешницу предплечьями, а голову положила подбородком на руки. Так она смотрела на экран и в то же время её киска открывалась брату. Лен сразу сообразил и, пристроившись сзади, принялся трахать её со всем накопившимся возбуждением, не отвлекаясь от просмотра интересной передачи. Правда, близнецам пришлось настроить звук телевизора погромче, чтобы не заглушать его собственными несдерживаемыми стонами удовольствия.  
Но вдруг передачу прервал очередной видеозвонок. Ну сколько можно? Близнецы ведь только вошли во вкус. Поглощённые сексом, они решили не прерываться в этот раз, а ответить, не отрываясь от своего занятия. Тем более, что надпись на экране сообщала, что звонила в этот раз не мама, а Мику.   
\- Принять вызов, – произнёс голосовую команду Лен, продолжая трахать облокотившуюся о стол сестру.  
Теперь на экране появилась сама Мику. Полностью обнажённая, она сидела на диване у себя в гостиной – такой же как у близняшек – и, небрежно закинув раздвинутые ноги на стол, вовсю надрачивала выставленную напоказ перед камерой киску. Впрочем, если подобным появлением она пыталась произвести впечатление на близнецов Кагаминэ, то явно просчиталась. В самом деле, на улице уже вовсю лил дождь, так что чем ещё заняться, если не сидеть дома и дрочить. Вот если бы Мику появилась на экране в одежде, тогда близнецы бы удивились, куда это она в такую погоду собралась. А так Мику сама оказалась сильнее поражена, увидев, чем занимаются близнецы.  
\- Привет, Мику! – произнёс Лен, не забывая трахать сестру.  
\- Привет! – вторила ему наслаждающаяся трахом Рин.  
\- П-привет… – озадаченно ответила Мику и даже сама перестала дрочить от неожиданности. – А вы там трахаетесь что ли?  
\- Да! – радостно ответила Рин. – Хорошо, когда брат есть!  
\- Действительно, – только и смогла ответить Мику.  
\- А тебе что, не с кем? – поинтересовался Лен. – С кем ты там живёшь?  
\- Да Флауэр, соседка моя, как раз ушла куда-то, – ответила Мику. Оправившись от удивления, она вернулась к ублажению своей киски. – И куда её понесло в такую погоду?  
\- Ушла и не сказала куда? – уточнила Рин.  
\- Она вообще странная и необщительная, – ответила Мику. – Целыми днями сидит у себя в комнате.  
\- Ну, с такими у нас уже есть опыт, – усмехнулся Лен.  
Вдруг он почувствовал, что не прерванный звонком процесс секса с сестрой приближается к кульминации. Ведомый приятными ощущениями, Лен принялся трахать сестру чаще и сильнее, и скоро извергся в неё. Ощущение наполняющей её киску горячей спермы брата привело и Рин на вершину наслаждения. И дрочащая, глядя через экран на блаженно кончающих близнецов, Мику, тоже довела себя до оргазма от такого зрелища.  
Довольные близнецы сели обратно на диван, откинувшись на спинку и приобняв друг друга. От того, что они занимались на столе сексом, он отодвинулся от дивана, и теперь от камеры открывался отличный вид на киску Рин, из которой капала сперма брата. Лен взял со стола бутылку со своей мочой и жадно отпил половину, после чего отдал Рин, и она допила остаток.  
\- Опять мочу пьёте? – догадалась Мику. Сама она, не убирая ног со стола, тоже откинулась на спинку дивана, наслаждаясь послеоргазменным блаженстом.  
\- Это я нассал! – похвастался Лен.  
\- Лен сегодня в рис кончил и в чай помочился, – добавила Рин. – Какое счастье – иметь такого заботливого брата!  
\- Счастье, – ответил Лен, – это иметь такую замечательную сестру, ради которой хочется в рис кончать и в чай мочиться.  
\- Весело у вас там, – поняла Мику. – А я, собственно, чего звоню. Я у вас в гостях уже была, может теперь вы ко мне зайдёте, пока я одна дома? Повеселимся вместе.  
\- Зайдём, конечно! – сразу же согласилась Рин. – Одной-то скучно, наверное!  
\- А вместе – веселее! – поддержал идею Лен.


	15. По пути к Мику

Завершив сеанс связи, Лен сначала порвался сразу идти к Мику, но Рин его остановила, заявив, что, идя в гости, следует сначала прихорошиться. Прежде всего Рин раздвинула пальчиками одной руки свои половые губы и собрала в другую руку вытекшую сперму брата, смешанную с её собственными выделениями. Эту смесь Рин ровным слоем размазала по своему лицу, помня о том, что так она красивее выглядит и вкуснее пахнет. После этого Рин тщательно вылизала краник брата от подобной же смеси. Ведь понурый и мокрый краник выглядел несколько неприглядно, а после вылизывания стал чистеньким и бодреньким.  
\- Ну вот, так не стыдно и в гости идти! – довольно сказала Рин, смакуя оставшееся во рту послевкусие. – Пойди принеси дождевики, а я пока бант повяжу.  
\- Да они, наверное, уже малы нам будут, – вслух подумал Лен.  
\- Ты неси, там разберёмся, – решила Рин, занятая бантом.

Лен нашёл среди небогатого гардероба старые плащи-дождевики, покупавшиеся пару лет назад. Они были сделаны из лёгкого и почти полностью прозрачного материала, лишь плащ Лена имел слегка голубоватый оттенок, а плащ Рин – розоватый. Близнецы примерили плащи. Изначально довольно короткие, плащи теперь едва прикрывали ягодицы, да и спереди сходились с трудом. Впрочем, на плечи дождевики пока налезали спокойно, так что близнецы признали плащи ещё годными. Накинув на свои златовласые головки капюшоны дождевиков, близнецы вышли на улицу.  
На улице, конечно, до сих пор лил дождь, было прохладно, сыро и мрачно под серым небом. Не успели близнецы ступить своими босыми ногами на мокрую землю, как порыв ветра распахнул их дождевики, открывая их нагие тела дождю.  
\- Надо бы застегнуться, – решила Рин, чуть поёжившись.  
Она стянула вместе еле сходящиеся края плаща и не без труда застегнула пуговицы, но так плащ становился тесным и неудобным. Она прошла так с десяток метров и остановилась от чувства дискомфорта.  
\- Всё-таки нам не так далеко идти, чтобы так мучиться, – заключила Рин и снова расстегнула плащ.  
Сразу стало свободнее и легче дышать, и пусть даже её грудь и живот поливал дождь и обдувал холодный ветер, но лучше уж отдаться на милость сил природы, чем самой теснить себя неудобной одеждой. К тому же, в отличие от тесного плаща, к погодным условиям Рин скоро привыкла, и они перестали её беспокоить.   
\- Я же говорил, что эти старые дождевики нам малы будут, – отметил Лен, идя рядом с сестрой в таком же расстёгнутом плаще. – Всё равно уже все мокрые – так проще было сразу голышом идти, благо не далеко.  
\- Тут ты прав, – согласилась Рин, – Но хоть причёску не размочит и сперму с лица не смоет, – добавила она, поправляя капюшон и идя с опущенной головой, чтобы защитить лицо от дождя.  
\- Ну, у меня такого макияжа всё равно нет, – сказал Лен. – А из-за плаща только ветром сильнее сдувает. Пойду лучше так.  
\- И вылизывала тебе зря, – вздохнула Рин, глянув на снимающего плащ брата. Его член намок под дождём и съёжился от холода.  
\- Ну почему зря, – сказал Лен, складывая плащ, чтобы нести его в руках. – Мне приятно было.  
\- Ну если так, то мне тоже, – улыбнулась Рин.

Близнецы продолжили свой путь вдоль улицы, ступая босиком по мокрому асфальту, траве, а где и по голой земле, которая, размоченная дождём до состояния полужидкой грязи, весело хлюпала под ногами и приятно просачивалась между пальцев. Вдруг Лен остановился, поднял лицо навстречу дождю и замер, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. Одной рукой он держал сложенный плащ, а другой потянулся к своему кранику, который стал проявлять признаки возбуждения несмотря на погоду. Лен взял свой краник в руку и стал нежно гладить его.  
\- Ты чего? – спросила озадаченная Рин.  
\- Дождём наслаждаюсь, – ответил Лен.  
\- Что же в нём приятного? – удивилась Рин.  
Нет, приятный запах свежести и босиком по лужам – это понятно, но от самих капель, льющих на тело, какое удовольствие?  
\- А я просто представил, что дождь – это ангелы сидят на облачках и писают на землю, – ответил Лен. – Просто представь, что вся эта дождевая вода – моча, и тебе самой захочется скинуть плащ.  
\- Ну и воображение у тебя! – отметила Рин. – По мне так вода как вода, что из неё не представляй. С мочой ни в какое сравнение не идёт.  
\- Может, ты и права, – согласился Лен, вспоминая ощущения от настоящей мочи, когда на него писала сестра. – Но было бы здорово, если в самом деле вместо дождя моча с неба лилась.  
Лен продолжил путь, не переставая чуть поглаживать свой краник.  
\- Было бы здорово, – согласилась Рин, тоже проникнувшаяся мечтаниями брата. – А ведь тогда бы и водоёмы все были наполнены мочой… и вообще вся вода в мире была бы мочой. И из-под крана моча бы лилась, прямо как в твоём сегодняшнем сне.  
\- Да-да, – подхватил Лен. – И все в мире мылись бы мочой. И пили бы все вместо воды мочу. Приходишь в столовую, спрашиваешь стакан мочи, а тебе: у нас запас закончился, но давайте я вам так нассу. Или на улице пить захотелось – подходишь к прохожему и просишь его тебе в рот нассать. Благодать!  
\- Или наоборот, – продолжила Рин, – захочешь пописать – спроси, вдруг кто пить хочет или просто бодрящий душ. И в постели бы все спокойно мочились – стирать-то потом всё равно в моче.  
\- Эх, я бы сходил на горячие источники в таком мире! – мечтательно протянул Лен, продолжая теребить свой ещё сильнее возбудившийся член.  
\- Или в аквапарк! – поддержала Рин. – Не говоря уже о том, чтобы просто в море искупаться.


	16. Мику встречает гостей

Тем временем Мику, пользуясь случаем, что соседки дома нет, бродила по дому голиком. Возбудившись от этого, она прилегла на диван и предалась мастурбации, наслаждаясь возможностью беззаботно дрочить посреди гостиной, а не запершись у себя в комнате. Процесс был в самом разгаре, когда раздался дверной звонок. Прерываться зеленовласке не хотелось, так что, не прекращая своего занятия, она велела экрану:  
\- Вид с камеры.  
Как она и ожидала, на экране появилось изображение близнецов Кагаминэ. Они не переставали её удивлять: у Рин на голое тело был надет распахнутый короткий плащ-дождевик, Лена же вовсе был обнажён.  
\- Отпереть дверь, – произнесла Мику.  
Раздался щелчок открывшегося замка.  
\- Проходите в гостиную, – крикнула Мику гостям и вновь сосредоточилась на ублажении своей киски.  
Она слышала шаги направляющихся на её голос близнецов и обрывок их странного разговор друг с другом:  
\- А ещё можно замораживать мочу в лёд и продавать как мороженое, – сказал Лен.  
\- Я бы пососала, – согласилась Рин. – А ещё можно выпаривать и сухой остаток спрессовывать в конфеты – берёшь в рот, оно в слюне растворяется и снова как моча получается.  
\- Да это же готовый бизнес-план! – рассмеялся Лен. – Привет, Мику!  
Они уже стояли в гостиной, подойдя к дивану, где продолжала дрочить Мику. Зеленовласка оглядела на гостей: теперь они уже оба были голые, оставив плащи в прихожей, и промокшие под дождём, только у Рин, благодаря плащу, были сухими волосы и спина. А ещё их ступни были покрыты грязью аж по щиколотки, и по пути они оставили на полу множество грязных следов. Поглощённая мастурбацией, Мику как-то и не сообразила сразу, что эти двое даже под дождём пойдут по улице босиком. Что ж, она ведь сама велела им проходить прямиком в гостиную. А сейчас были дела поважнее. Так, Мику обнаружила, что член Лена довольно сильно возбуждён и готов быть пущен в дело – это от того, что он так и продолжал подрачивать его всю дорогу, пока они с сестрой обсуждали мир своей мечты.  
\- Привет, – ответила близнецам Мику сквозь собственное нарастающее возбуждение. – Лен, ты очень кстати… ах… не трахнешь меня, пожалуйста?  
\- Конечно! – с готовностью отозвался Лен. – С удовольствием!  
Не теряя времени, он забрался на Мику, приглашающе раздвинувшую ноги, легко вошёл в её влажную киску, и начал возвратно-поступательные движения на радость им обоим. И тут на глаза Рин попались грязные ступни брата, и она только теперь поняла, что они, увлёкшись весёлой беседой о моче, забыли при входе помыть ноги.  
\- Ой! – виновато сказала Рин. – А ничего, что мы ноги не помыли?  
\- Ладно… – выдохнула Мику из-под Лена, – пол потом… робот помоет…  
\- Ну хорошо, – облегчённо сказала Рин. – Слушай, а может, я тогда пока пойду на кухню найду чего перекусить?  
Мику кивнула, и Рин прошлёпала немытыми ногами на кухню, разнеся грязь ещё и туда. Пока она изучала имеющийся в доме у Мику ассортимент еды и напитков, из гостиной через открытую дверь доносились стоны удовольствия зеленовласки и Лена. От мыслей о том, как им там хорошо, губы Рин невольно сложились в нежную улыбку. Наслаждаясь хорошим настроением, Рин осматривала содержимое холодильника, и на глаза ей попалась большая миска полная фруктового салата с мороженым и пара пакетов яблочного сока. Решив, что подобное меню будет в самый раз, Рин нашла блюда и ложки для салата и стаканы для сока, а также поднос, на котором и принесла это всё обратно в гостиную.  
\- Я там фруктовый салат нашла, – сообщила Рин, ставя поднос на стол. – Можно же его взять?  
\- Вообще… это Флауэр готовила… ах… – Мику пыталась говорить между вздохами. – Но взять… можно, да… о, да! Лен! Сильнее! Ох!..  
Пока Мику с Леном продолжали предаваться страстному сексу, Рин, умильно поглядывая на них, аккуратно расставила посуду на столике перед диваном, разложила по блюдам салат (в миске осталось ещё столько же) и разлила по стаканам один из пакетов сока. Тем временем действие на диване стремительно приближалось к кульминации.  
\- Ах, Лен! – выкрикнула Мику. – Я сейчас кончу!  
\- Я тоже, – отозвался Лен и вежливо поинтересовался: – Тебе в киску кончить?  
\- Да, да! – страстно отвечала Мику.  
И в следующее мгновение Лен с силой вставил свой член на всю длину и начал извергать семя вглубь подруги, крепко сжимая друг друга в объятьях их тела затрепетали в одновременном оргазме.  
\- Хорошо вам там, – с наигранной завистью сказала Рин, – мне аж тоже ещё разок захотелось.  
\- Я больше не смогу, – сказал Лен сквозь тяжёлое дыхание, слезая с Мику и садясь на диван. – По крайней мере не сразу.  
\- О… не волнуйтесь, – сказала Мику, севшая рядом с ним. – Для Рин у меня припасён отдельный сюрприз.  
\- О, правда? – обрадовалась Рин. – Я люблю сюрпризы! По крайней мере, если они приятные, как когда меня Лен с утра обоссал.  
\- Сюрприз будет приятным, – пообещала Мику. – Давайте только сначала дыханье переведём, соку попьём.  
\- Хорошо, – согласилась Рин, присев рядом с остальными на диван.

Вооружившись ложками, троица принялась неспешно поглощать фруктовый салат, запивая его яблочным соком, для фона включили на небольшой громкости музыкальный канал по телевизору, и между делом вели беседу.  
\- Снова умыться не успела? – заметила Мику. – Спермой пахнешь.  
\- Совсем наоборот, – ответила Рин. – Специально себе спермой лицо намазала – для красоты и аромата. Ведь приятно пахнет?  
\- Просто изумительно! – согласилась Мику.  
\- Надо будет взять за правило каждое утро такой макияж наносить, – решила Рин. – Лен, ты бы не мог мне каждое утро на лицо кончать?  
\- Любимая моя сестрёнка, – отозвался Лен, – да я бы, если бы мог, всю тебя с головы до ног обкончал! Уверен, ты бы выглядела божественно!  
\- С головы до ног ты можешь меня обоссать, – ласково ответила Рин. – Поверь, это ничуть не хуже. Да ты и сам знаешь.  
\- Хорошо! – решил Лен. – Тогда по выходным буду обоссывать тебя, а по будням – на лицо кончать.  
\- Спасибо, – просто, но от всей души ответила Рин, – люблю тебя, – она нежно поцеловала брата в губы.  
\- А что это за новая тема у вас с обоссываниями? – спросила уже сгорающая от любопытства Мику.  
\- О, это тема так тема! – весело рассмеялась Рин.  
На пару с братом они оживлённо рассказали зеленовлаской подруге, как прошёл их вчерашний день, начиная с того, как Лен разбудил Рин, обоссав её в постели с ног до головы, продолжая событиями на игровой площадке, и заканчивая тем, как они обоссывали друг друга весь вечер и спали в обнимку в пропитанной мочой постели, не брезгуя ночью мочиться не разрывая объятий. Мику заворожённо слушала, впечатлённая искренне восхищённым тоном рассказа близнецов о своих забавах с мочой, их всецело позитивным отношением к этому, так сказать, продукту. Надо же, а она ведь ещё себя считала извращенкой (не подразумевая, впрочем, при этом, что это что-то плохое, а просто благоразумно опасаясь, что её увлечения могут быть не поняты окружающими), но до такого она бы никогда не додумалась. А эти близнецы Кагаминэ вот так просто, открыто и в высшей степени прямодушно творят всё, что в голову взбредёт, и в полной мере наслаждаются своими забавами, не давая себя остановить мыслям о том, насколько их поведение приемлемо обществом. Мику искренне восхищалась этой их совершенной чистотой от предрассудков. Близнецы всё продолжали свой увлечённый рассказ, а Мику слушала и обращала внимание уже не столько на сами факты, сколько на отношение к ним рассказчиков: такая чистая совершенно невинная непосредственность, небесно возвышенная как первозданная любовь и вместе с тем приземлённо обыденная, как эти их свисающие с дивана босые ноги по щиколотку в мокрой уличной грязи, которыми они так беззаботно болтают. Мику вслушивалась в это чувство, пытаясь проникнуться им, раствориться в нём и дать ему унести себя течением навстречу светлому счастью, в котором близнецы Кагаминэ, казалось, пребывали постоянно.


	17. Сюрприз для Рин

Когда близнецы закончили свой увлекательный рассказ, как раз подошла к концу и первая порция салата.  
\- М-м, вкусный салат, кстати, – отметила Рин. – Говоришь, соседка твоя готовила, как там её, Флауэр, верно?  
\- Да, – кивнула Мику. – Она вообще странная очень. С ножом обращаться вообще не умеет, но постоянно вызывается готовить салатики всякие и прочее. А потом у неё все руки в порезах. Нет, ну насколько надо быть неуклюжей, чтобы умудриться регулярно резать запястье и даже выше до самого локтя? И насколько упрямой, чтобы всё равно продолжать это всё готовить? Да столько, что сама порой не съест, будто ей только процесс важен.  
\- В любом случае, когда Флауэр придёт, нужно будет поблагодарить её за вкусный салат, – отметил Лен.  
\- Думаю, она не скоро ещё вернётся, – сказала Мику, глядя на продолжающийся за окном дождь.  
Вообще-то Мику понятия не имела, куда в такую погоду вдруг понесло её соседку, и скоро ли она вернётся. Но Мику рассуждала, что если у Флауэр и были где-то какие-то срочные дела, что нужно было под дождём переться, то уж домой возвращаться спешить не нужно было, а значит Флауэр скорее всего переждёт дождь там, куда бы она ни пошла. По крайней мере, Мику на это надеялась.  
\- А что ты там за сюрприз-то обещала? – напомнила Рин.  
\- Одну минуту, – сказала Мику, – сейчас принесу!  
Оставив близнецов в гостиной, она направилась в свою комнату.

Вскоре Мику вернулась с внушительного размера коробкой без опознавательных знаков и водрузила её на стол.  
\- Сейчас я вам покажу свою коллекцию игрушек! – сказала она, исполненная предвкушения восторга своих гостей.  
Рин узнала в сияющих глазах подруги то чувство, которое ей самой было хорошо знакомо: она такое испытывала по прочтении какой-нибудь замечательной книги или, может быть, по просмотру замечательного фильма, когда хотелось после этого во что бы то ни стало ознакомить с этим произведением и брата, так как нельзя, никак нельзя было, чтобы он пропустил такой шедевр, и вот она давала в руки Лену книгу или ставила фильм, а сама предвкушала его реакцию, помня, какое впечатление произведение оставило на её саму, радуясь, что брат сможет испытать те же чувства, и в то же время переживая: а вдруг ему это не настолько придётся по душе, как ей. Словом, Мику явно хотела поделиться чем-то, что сама находила восхитительным, и надеялась, что её восторг разделят и близнецы.  
Открыв коробку, Мику, перед заинтересованными взглядами гостей, стала извлекать оттуда одну за другой игрушки и методично раскладывать на столе. Таких игрушек близнецы ещё не видели, но быстро догадались, что это были игрушечные члены. В конце концов, некоторые из них выглядели совсем как настоящие, даром что силиконовые. Но остальные, хотя и сохраняли некоторое сходство, имели разнообразные размеры, расцветки и формы. Самые простые были просто цилиндрами с закруглённым концом, другие были ребристыми или же имели пупырышки разных размеров, одни были прямые, другие чуть изогнутые, некоторые имели чётко выраженную головку, другие – нет, у некоторых даже мошонка была, не говоря уже о совсем странных двухсторонних членах. Цвета варьировались от цвета кожи до ярких розовых, зелёных, голубых и фиолетовых, но были и чёрные. Кроме монотонных встречались и более креативные разноцветные раскраски и даже прозрачные и полупрозрачные игрушки с узорами внутри. Размер варьировался от дециметра до двух в длину и от дюйма до двух в диаметре. Вскоре вся свободная поверхность стола оказалась занята разнообразными членами, а опустевшую коробку Мику убрала на кресло.  
\- Ничего себе! – поражённо произнесла Рин. – Ну у тебя и коллекция!  
\- Два года собирала! – гордо ответила Мику.  
\- Ну надо же, – сказал Лен, – даже не думал, что бывают игрушечные члены. Интересно, игрушечные киски бывают? – оживлённо поинтересовался он.  
\- Бывают, – заверила Мику. – Но у меня таких нет.  
\- Жаль, – вздохнул Лен.  
\- Не волнуйся, я тебе потом расскажу, где купить, – пообещала Мику, погладив его по голове. – А пока можешь посмотреть, как мы фаллоимитаторами играемся.  
\- А что только смотреть? – спросил Лен. – Можно хоть пососать?  
\- Ну попробуй, – усмехнулась Мику.  
Лен взял один из тех членов, что больше всего походили на настоящие, и взял его головку в рот. Задумчиво пооблизывал его немного, а потом вынул и заключил:  
\- Не, ты права – не живое не интересно сосать.   
\- Я же говорила, – сказала Мику, забирая игрушечный член обратно, после чего обратилась к Рин: – ну что, хочешь попробовать?  
\- Конечно! – с энтузиазмом ответила Рин, протягивая руки к игрушке.  
\- Погоди, – остановила её Мику. – Давай ты укладывайся поудобнее, а я сама им тебя трахать буду.  
\- Давай! – согласилась Рин.


	18. Мику/Рин

Рин согнала с дивана брата, а сама легла головой на мягкий подлокотник, левая нога согнута в колене и прислонена к спинке дивана, правая – ниже колена спущена на пол. Зеленовласка села между ног Рин, где ей открывался свободный доступ к киске гостьи. Рин даже приоткрыла пальчиками левой руки свою щёлочку, чтобы было проще вставить. Мику поднесла обслюнявленный Леном кончик игрушки к цели и стала осторожно вводить его, глядя на реакцию Рин. Та мягко улыбалась, легко приняв в себя почти всю игрушку. Может, и всю бы приняла, только Мику всё ещё нужно было за что-то держаться. Впрочем, ничего удивительного – это был далеко не самый большой фаллоимитатор в коллекции зеленовласки, и не особо превосходил размером привычный Рин член её брата. Мику принялась двигать игрушкой, совершая возвратно-поступательные и немного вращательные движения, медленно, не торопясь, желая дать подруге посмаковать ощущения. Что та и делала, расплывшись в блаженной улыбке, зажмурившись и чуть ли не мурлыча от удовольствия. Приятной неожиданностью для Мику оказались её собственные чувства от доставления Рин наслаждения и любованием её реакцией. Хотя некоторое сексуальное возбуждение присутствовало, но не было распутной похоти, а только нежная радость. Похоже, ей-таки удалось настроится с близнецами на одну волну.  
\- Ну как оно? – спросил с любопытством наблюдавший Лен.  
\- Здорово, – протянула Рин. – Когда Мику так медленно делает… как массаж своеобразный получается.  
\- Может, тебе ещё пососать дать? – предложил Лен.  
\- Ты же хотел дать своему кранику отдохнуть? – напомнила Рин. – Да и насосаться я всегда успею… ах… так хорошо, – Рин сладко потянулась.  
\- Ну ладно, – скучающе сказал Лен.  
\- Можешь пока телевизор посмотреть, – посоветовала Мику, – или поиграть на нём.  
\- А вот это уже мысль! – воодушевился Лен.

Мику подсказала где взять контроллер, и экран, определив, что контроллер у кого-то в руках, переключился с музыкального канала на список игр. Диван был занят, так что Лен сел на пол между диваном, опёршись спиной на ноги Мику, и столом, который чуть отодвинул вперёд. К счастью, достаточно низкий стол с разложенными на нём игрушечными членами почти не загораживал экран, только посуду пришлось подвинуть в угол. Устроившись поудобнее, Лен выбрал среди предложенных игр какой-то в меру аркадный гоночный симулятор, и вот уже скоро вовсю нёсся по трассе, забавно наклоняясь всем телом вслед поворотам машины в игре. Рин следила за игрой с дивана. Обычно она предпочитала более спокойные и размеренные игры, а то и вообще книжку почитать, но сейчас обнаружила, что адреналин от наблюдения стремительной гонкой отлично сочетался с сексуальным удовольствием от фаллоимитатора, которым Мику постепенно орудовала всё энергичнее. Незаметно для себя увлёкшись происходящим на экране, Рин не удержалась от того, чтобы начать советовать:  
\- Поворот, скорость сбавь! Теперь газуй! – возбуждённо вставляла она. – О, подрезай его, подрезай! Молодец! А вон уже и финиш впереди!  
\- Вижу-вижу, – отозвался Лен, выходя на финишную прямую.  
\- Ах, быстрее, быстрее! – с надрывом произнесла Рин.  
\- Куда уж быстрее, и так газ в пол, – откликнулся Лен.  
Но Рин уже обращалась не к нему – это накапливавшееся в её киске наслаждение достигло предела и стало просить выхода. Мику, поняв это, резко ускорила темпы своих движений взамен их разнообразия. Рин ответила неподконтрольными стонами, и скоро, вытянувшись стрункой, кончила как раз когда Лен в игре пересёк финишную черту, так что её оргазм сопровождался победными фанфарами. Её невольно дёрнувшаяся правая нога при этом чуть не зарядила брату по уху. Лен рефлекторно отклонил голову влево и поймал ногу сестры правой рукой за щиколотку в паре сантиметров от своего уха, прежде чем понял, что произошло. Лен озадаченно повернул голову в сторону пойманного объекта, чтобы узнать, что это было, и обнаружил прямо перед собой ступню сестры. Она была так близко, что Лен чуть носом в неё не воткнулся, и его обоняние тут же наполнил запах земли. Ведь хотя грязь на ногах Рин уже обсохла, но никуда не делась. Близкий вид и запах запачканной ступни Рин напомнил Лену о более раннем детстве, когда они с сестрой бывало так перепачкивались, играя на улице, что по приходу домой мама только рада была, что близнецы носили минимум одежды – меньше приходилось стирать. Предавшись тёплым воспоминаниям, Лен прислонился губами к ступне сестры. На его губах отпечатался вкус земли – доказательство, что целует он не какой-нибудь там искусственный член, а самую что ни на есть натуральную человеческую ногу, ходившую по живой земле. А чуть раньше – дрочившую его член, жаль только от этого запаха уже не осталось. В любом случае Лену нравилось это ощущение живой естественности от испачканной ступни сестры, и он подарил ей ещё несколько лёгких поцелуев. Он старался не переусердствовать, помня, как сестра боялась щекотки, и, видимо, ему это удалось – Рин лишь легонько хихикнула, но не стала убирать ногу. Вместо этого Рин игриво провела большим пальцем ноги вдоль губ Лена, и тот взял палец в рот, принявшись облизывать его, а следом и другие пальчики. Рин весело смеялась, но через некоторое время стало всё-таки слишком щекотно, и она убрала ногу.  
\- А-ха-ха, – полу-смеялась, полу-выдыхала она. – Прикольно. Напомни, я тебе тоже как-нибудь так сделаю.  
\- А что не сейчас? – спросил Лен, проглотив слизанную с ноги сестры грязь, оставившую приятное послевкусие. – Пока у меня ноги грязные.  
\- Сейчас я хочу ещё с этой игрушкой поиграться, – ответила Рин. – Только поменявшись ролями.  
Мику, тем временем развлекавшая себя облизыванием извлечённого из Рин фаллоимитатора, активно закивала – её собственная киска уже снова была вся мокрая и не отказалась бы от заслуженного внимания.


	19. Рин/Мику

Опиравшийся на ноги Мику Лен отодвинулся, чтобы позволить ей встать, и та положила использованный фаллоимитатор на стол к остальным. Вместо него она взяла другой – розового цвета и простого дизайна, но больше размером. Его она вручила Рин, тоже вставшей с дивана.  
\- Такой большой, – впечатлённо сказала Рин, взяв игрушку в руки. – Он вообще войдёт?  
\- Войдёт-войдёт, – заверила Мику. – Пробовала уже. Вот был у меня тут один вообще огромный, фиолетовый такой… хм, а где же он? – Мику озадаченно оглядела стол, но искомого предмета не нашла. – Странно, был же… такой большой, фиолетовый, с шипами – вы не видите тут такого?  
\- Ещё и с шипами? – поразилась Рин.  
\- Ага, – сказала Мику. – Мне хотелось попробовать чего-нибудь новенького, и я заказала один с шипами… из Америки… ещё подумала, надо поменьше размером брать, с шипами же… но не подумала, что в Америке измеряют не как все нормальные люди – в сантиметрах, а в дюймах своих… и в итоге он оказался самым большим в моей коллекции, я даже так и не решилась использовать. Куда только он делся?  
\- Ладно, – сказала Рин, – потом похвастаешься. Ложись!  
И Мику послушно легла на то место, где только что лежала Рин, почувствовав от дивана впитанный им жар её тела. Ну а Рин заняла место Мику, только Лену было лень снова отодвигаться, чтобы она могла просунуть ноги между ним и диваном, а потому Рин просто свесила ноги с его плеч. Голова Лена оказывалась между бёдер сестры, её грязные ступни покоились на его бёдрах, и держа перед собой в руках контроллер он как-бы охватывал её икры локтями.  
Мику раздвинула свои бёдра перед Рин, представляя её взору свою киску. Пожалуй, она была достаточно мокрой, но Рин решила на всякий случай ещё облизать игрушку. Она снова отметила, какой этот член большой и подумала, что было бы здорово подержать во рту такой настоящий. Но, наверное, настоящие члены не бывают сколь угодно большими? Что ж, убедившись в надлежащем количестве смазки, Рин приставила член к входу Мику.  
\- Вставлять? – спросила она, вопросительно глядя Мику в глаза.  
\- Да, пожалуйста, – улыбнувшись, ответила Мику. – Не стесняйся.  
Рин и не думала стесняться. По крайней мере такой мелочи, как неопытность при обращении с игрушечным членом. Так что Рин стала уверенно, хоть и слегка неловко, вводить его в подругу. Киска Мику давно уже не могла дождаться, когда в ней окажется что-нибудь большое и твёрдое, и в благодарность, что это наконец свершилось, послала по телу зеленовласки волны удовольствия. Рин заворожённо наблюдала, как внутри подруги исчезал большой по её представлениям член – для Мику его размер вовсе не представлял проблемы, а только доставлял больше наслаждения. Мику выгибалась от ощущений, и видеть такую реакция было усладой для глаз Рин.  
\- Ещё, – вздыхала Мику, и Рин давала ещё.  
А Лен тем временем решил изучить, какие ещё в игре есть режимы, кроме стандартной гонки. Его интерес привлёк режим, называвшийся «гонка на выживание». Лен запустил такую гонку и оказалось, что в ней можно было подбирать разбросанное по трассе оружие и использовать против машин соперников. Минимум реализма, конечно, зато максимум веселья. Лену этот режим сразу понравился, после того как ему удалось подобрать «ракетный залп», который выпускал веер неуправляемых реактивных снарядов, и раздолбать им сразу троих удачно подставившихся оппонентов. Правда, почти сразу его самого сразила самонаводящаяся ракета.  
\- Ну ты у меня получишь! – Лен только сильнее раззадорился, глядя на проехавшую мимо его останков зелёную машину убившего его соперника, и, как только возродился, погнал с удвоенным усердием с чёткой целью отомстить.  
Рин обернулась, увидев на экране яркие взрывы и услышав оживлённые комментарии брата. Теперь, когда в и без того аркадную гонку добавилось ещё и некое ничуть не менее аркадное оружие, игра казалось Рин совсем уж глупой. Но каковы бы ни были правила, Рин не могла не болеть за брата, а уж после того, как его подорвали ракетой, тоже загорелась идеей отомстить негодяю, и стала наблюдать за гонкой с ещё большим интересом, чем прежде, не забывая, конечно, орудовать и розовым членом в киске Мику. Хотя у Рин и не было опыта с такими игрушками, Мику испытывала такое наслаждение, как никогда раньше от игрушек не испытывала – ведь раньше ей приходилось только самой на себе их использовать. Сам факт, что её на ней использовал кто-то другой переводил ощущения на качественно другой уровень, и Мику подумала, что это было отличной идеей – пригласить близняшек в гости и показать свою коллекцию.  
\- А вон что за снежинка? – Рин обратила внимание на очередной бонус.  
\- А это… заморозка, – подсказала Мику, тоже краем глаза наблюдавшая за гонкой.  
Лен подобрал заморозку и, чтобы проверить, что она делает, выстрелил во впереди едущего соперника. Машина противника тут же обратилась глыбой льда. Лен въехал прямо в неё на полной скорости, но лёд лишь раскололся на мелкие кусочки, даже не замедлив машину Лена. Правда, пока эти мелкие льдинки запорошили экран, Лен наехал на поставленную кем-то чуть дальше впереди мину.  
\- Чёрт! – выругался он, глядя как остальные соперники продолжают движение, а он был вынужден ждать возрождения на пару с тем, которого заморозил.  
\- Бывает, – прокомментировала Мику. – Ах!  
Наблюдение за ещё более драйвовой гонкой чем раньше добавляло в кровь адреналина, и Рин нервно мотала ножками, задевая и краник брата, который уже более-менее оклемался. Заметив это, Рин принялась между делом теребить краник ножками, не столько пытаясь доставить брату удовольствие, сколько просто от напряжения, создаваемого гонкой. Впрочем, Лен не возражал.  
\- Бери ускорение теперь, чтоб догнать всех, – посоветовала Рин, когда его машина возродилась.  
\- Оно бы ещё попалось удачно, – вздохнул Лен.  
\- А вон же, справа! – заметила Рин.  
\- Точно! – Лен стал рулить к бонусу ускорения, но туда же пытался добраться недавно замороженный соперник.  
\- Толкай его! – сказала Мику.  
Кому она это сказала разбираться было некогда, так что на всякий случай и Рин посильнее пихнула в подругу член, отчего та издала чувственный вскрик, и Лен попытался столкнуть соперника с трассы. И ему это удалось, пусть и ценой некоторой потери скорости, но её сполна компенсировал успешно подобранный бонус ускорения.  
\- Ха! – сказал Лен, глядя как расстояние до уехавших вперёд соперников стремительно сокращается. – Глядишь, у меня ещё есть шанс!  
\- Вон ещё заморозка, бери, – обратила внимание Рин.  
\- Я тут что-то получше вижу, – ответил Лен и подобрал как нельзя кстати подвернувшийся «ракетный залп».  
\- Рин, – пока Лен догонял соперников, Мику воспользовалась шансом обратиться к подруге, – там… кнопочка есть…  
Рин глянула на игрушечный член в своих руках – и впрямь на его основании была кнопочка. Рин нажала на неё и игрушка стала вибрировать.  
\- А-а-а-а… – Мику не могла сдержать голос от с новой силой нахлынувшей волны удовольствия. – Класс…  
\- Ого, – восхищённо сказала Рин, – они ещё и вибрируют? Надо будет тоже такой попробовать!  
\- Получайте! – Лен догнал соперников и выстрелил по ним ракетным залпом. Парочку подбил, но тот самый, на зелёной машине, который убил его ещё в начале гонки, умудрился увернуться. – Ах ты сволочь!  
Рин вновь обратила своё внимание к экрану. Оставался последний круг и большинство соперников было позади, оставался только ненавистный зелёный, и между ним с Леном разгорелась нешуточная борьба. От такого напряжения Рин уже прочно схватила краник Лена, как раз уже достаточно возбудившийся от стимуляции, между своих грязных ступней и принялась надрачивать его.  
\- Спасибо, – сказал на это Лен, ведь его руки были заняты контроллером, так что сам себе подрочить он не мог.  
\- Мина! – выкрикнула Рин.  
\- Вижу! – ответил Лен, объезжая. – Второй раз на такое я не попадусь!  
Тут он ощутил на затылке что-то мокрое.  
\- Оружие какое-нибудь бери, – советовала Рин.  
Лен так и собирался сделать, только выжидал, чтобы попалось подходящее – минами и ловушками впереди едущей машине урона не нанесёшь. А влага на его затылке стала стекать на шею и ниже, носа достиг запах мочи.  
\- Вон ракета! – заметила Рин.  
Вот это было весьма кстати. Лен подобрал оружие – это была такая же самонаводящаяся ракета, какой зелёный убил его вначале гонки. Что ж, пора вернуть подарок обратно! Последний круг подходил к концу, но Лен не спешил пускать оружие в ход – ждал лучших условий, так как шанс был скорее всего последний. А поток ароматной влаги, поливавший его затылок, всё не истекал, уже и Мику его заметила.  
\- Рин? – поинтересовалась она, с трудом вставляя слова между тяжёлыми вздохами. – Ты там… на Лена… писаешь?  
\- Ась? – озадачилась Рин. Она глянула вниз и поняла: – А, ну да.  
\- Ты и сама не заметила? – поразился Лен. – Здорово!  
\- Ага, – согласилась Рин и подвинулась чуть ближе, чтобы уж точно весь поток попал на любимого брата, а не зазря на диван.  
А Лен тем временем выехал на финишную прямую. Тут-то он и произвёл выстрел – на прямой дороге врагу было трудно увернуться от самонаводящейся ракеты. Зелёная машина взорвалась ярким пламенем за пару секунд до финиша, и Лен пронёсся мимо неё и прямо через финишную прямую.  
\- Яху! – Рин обрадовалась победе чуть ли не больше своего брата, от обуревавших эмоций она вскочила на ноги, оказавшись прямо над Леном, и махала над головой вибрирующим розовым членом. – Молодец!  
\- А то, – хвастливо сказал Лен из-под только начавшей иссякать струи. Он довольно зажмурившись откинул голову назад, позволив остаткам мочи Рин вылиться на его лицо, и облизнулся, смакуя вкус победы.  
А Мику, которая и так уже была на грани, от резко выдернутого из киски вибратора кончила, так что её мощный оргазм тоже сопровождался победными фанфарами с экрана.


	20. Поцелуй

Когда Рин закончила писать на своего брата, тот в порыве нежности подарил ей очередной лёгкий поцелуй в губы. Только не в ротовые, а в половые.  
\- Ах, Лен, – выдохнула Рин, наслаждаясь сладостным прикосновением. – Жаль, теми губами не могу поцеловать в ответ.  
\- А ты поцелуй мой член, – подсказал Лен, вставая с пола.  
Рин охотно опустилась на колени прямо перед членом брата. Тот был уже довольно сильно возбуждён и чуть запачкан землёй с ног Рин. Ей нравился величественный вид возбуждённого члена брата, она с наслаждением вдохнула его запах. И вот она нежно прильнула губами к этому органу, не прижимаясь, а едва касаясь налитой кровью головки, так бережно, словно прояви она хоть капельку настойчивости и Лен бы растаял, растворился в воздухе. Такими особенными поцелуями близнецы обыкновенно выражали свою друг о друге бесконечную заботу, как чистейшую форму любви. Только теперь объектом поцелуя были не губы Лена, а его твёрдый и горячий член – тоже, как близнецы узнали сравнительно недавно, очень особенный орган, ведь предназначен он оказался исключительно для наслаждения, будь то сексуальные утехи или мочеиспускание друг на друга. А от того ещё более особенным, ещё более волшебным становился и поцелуй. Пусть уже не раз член брата был у неё во рту, пусть она обожала сосать его, но сейчас Рин и помыслить не могла о том, чтобы взять в рот или даже просто прижаться чуть сильнее. Заниматься сексом было невероятно весело, и оргазм был самым сильным физическим наслаждением, что Рин доводилось испытать. Но лишь физическим. А сейчас, мимолётно коснувшись члена брата одними лишь губами, Рин находилась на вершине блаженства духовного. Светлая нежность разливалась даже не по её телу, а по самой её душе. Лен с любовью в глазах глядел вниз на целующую его член сестру. Его возбуждённый орган так и просился войти в рот сестрёнке, но Лен не смел разрушать магию момента. Ведь он ясно читал в её глазах, преданно смотрящих в ответ, все те чувства, что сам только что ощущал, целуя её писю. И до сих пор ощущал. И вообще всегда. Ведь это была любовь. И глупо было бы говорить, что близнецы любили друг друга только пока целовались. Нет, они любили друг друга каждое мгновение, просто во время поцелуя это чувство особо обострялось. Или даже наоборот: когда их особо переполняла любовь друг к другу, то они испытывали потребность выплеснуть её в виде поцелуя.  
Близнецы упивались поцелуем как будто целую вечность, но на самом деле прошло не больше секунды. Сам момент поцелуя был совершенно неуловим. Глядящая со стороны Мику не могла бы даже сказать, было ли вообще касание, или Рин лишь на мгновение поднесла губы близко к члену, прежде чем отстраниться. Но вот член Лена явно почувствовал прикосновение губ сестрёнки, заметно дёрнувшись.  
\- Рин, – произнёс Лен. – Открой рот. Я сейчас кончу.  
\- Погоди, – остановила его Рин, заодно тоже вставая с пола. – Я твоей любви всегда испить успею.  
\- Рин… – простонал Лен, чуть не кончив уже от того, как нежно Рин отзывалась об его сперме.  
\- Лучше Мику угости, – посоветовала Рин и подвела его к зеленовласке. – А то у кого ещё она спермы попьёт?  
Мику ещё не совсем отошла от собственного оргазма и лежала в полудрёме. Так что её совершенно не смущало, что её мнения даже не спросили. Даже хорошо, что не стали лишний раз беспокоить, меньше забот ей. Было приятно просто следовать естественному развитию событий. Мику как будто расслабилась, лёжа спиной на водной глади, и позволила течению нести её куда вздумается. Так что зеленовласка лишь отрешённо смотрела, как Рин берёт в свою руку готовый в любой момент извергнуться член Лена и направляет его к её лицу. Рот Мику приоткрылся, ожидая принять в себя поток спермы, как будто вовсе без её участия. Но тут Лен сам убрал со своего члена руку Рин и отвернулся в сторону.  
\- Давай-ка я лучше в салат кончу? – предложил он. – А потом все вместе доедим.  
\- Давай! – согласилась Рин. – Только если Мику не против.  
Мику была не против. Разве что было самую чуточку обидно, что Лен не кончил ей в рот. Причём даже не потому, что она хотела напиться спермы, а просто потому, что это нарушило уже выстроившийся в её полусонном сознании ход событий. А что там близнецы собрались вместо этого делать, Мику даже и не разобрала толком. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы вспомнить, что салат по идее не её, а Флауэр.


	21. Беседа за салатом

\- Мику, поднимайся, – сказала Рин. – Салат будем доедать.  
\- Я как раз в него спермы добавил, – вторил Лен.  
Мику как раз уже почти восстановила чёткость восприятия мира.  
\- Спермы? – спросила она, принимая сидячее положение.  
Мику осталась с правой стороны дивана, Рин села слева, а Лен занял место по центру. Он специально выбрал место, где помочилась его сестра. Влажное сиденье служило ему постоянным напоминанием об этом со всех сторон приятном инциденте.  
На столе стояли три порции салата, на них блестел новый белый соус. Судя по аромату, это действительно была сперма.  
\- Попробуй, тебе понравится! – пообещал Лен.  
\- Ммм… – Рин уже принялась за салат. – Вкуснотища!  
Мику тогда тоже отправила вымазанный в сперме кусочек банана себе в рот. Нежный вкус банана смешался со слабым – в виду низкой концентрации – но отчётливым вкусом спермы, порождая новое изысканное сочетание.   
\- И правда, – не могла не согласиться Мику. – Со спермой вкуснее.  
\- А то! – гордо сказал Лен, и сам присоединяясь к трапезе.  
Так все трое стали неспеша смаковать приправленный спермой салат, между делом ведя непринуждённую беседу.  
\- Ну что, Рин? – поинтересовалась Мику. – Как тебе мои игрушки?  
\- Здорово! – ответила Рин. – Спасибо, что дала поиграться!  
\- Всегда пожалуйста. Всё-таки вместе играть веселее, – улыбнулась Мику.  
\- Это да! – согласился Лен. – Если бы не Рин, я бы, может, и не победил в гонке.  
\- Да я просто рядом сидела, – скромно вставила Рин. – Ну, комментировала немного.  
\- Ты меня морально поддерживала! – сказал Лен. – Просто знание, что ты рядом, придавало мне сил.  
\- Ну если ты так говоришь… – Рин даже засмущалась немного и решила сменить тему на что-нибудь менее стеснительное, – А здорово я описалась?  
\- А ты правда нечаянно описалась? – спросил Лен. – Я сначала подумал, ты специально – подбодрить меня решила.  
\- Не просто нечаянно, – сказала Рин, – а даже сама не заметила!  
\- Слушай, а утром, когда мы телевизор смотрели, ты тоже не заметила, что писаешь? – поинтересовался Лен.  
\- Утром заметила, – ответила Рин. – Сначала даже чуть в туалет по привычке не пошла.  
\- Молодец, что не пошла, – похвалил Лен. – И как оно?  
\- Ну как тебе сказать, – задумалась Рин. – Никак, но очень по-хорошему никак. Начала-то писать я усилием воли, а потом уже оно само там текло – я даже не скажу в какой момент перестало. И так легко и спокойно было от того, что не надо больше этот процесс контролировать. Это как если бы до этого всю жизнь приходилось сознательно контролировать моргание, или дыхание, или даже сердцебиение. А теперь, наконец, сердце бьётся само, будто излечилось от недуга, а я могу просто жить своей жизнью и не беспокоиться об этом.  
Мику заворожённо слушала диалог близнецов. От всех этих разговоров о мочеиспускании она почувствовала, что и сама хочет писать. Но Рин была так искренне рада, что разучилась контролировать свой мочевой пузырь, что Мику уже не была уверена, хочет ли она для этого встать и пойти в туалет. Может, последовать примеру подруги и сделать всё не вставая с дивана? Тем более, диван всё равно уже обоссан. Правда, вот так сразу заставить себя непринуждённо писать сидя на диване не получалось. Но и в туалет Мику тоже не пошла. Пусть копится дальше, пока само не прорвёт.  
\- А в этот раз я вообще ничего не заметила, – продолжала Рин. – Всё просто вытекло само собой. Если бы Мику не сказала, я бы так и не узнала бы, что пописала. Да это даже не я пописала – оно само пописалось, пока я за твоей игрой наблюдала.  
\- А как же Лен? – вставила Мику.  
\- Что я? – не понял Лен.  
\- Ты разве не заметил, что на тебя что-то льётся? – спросила Мику.  
\- Заметил, конечно, – ответил Лен. – И было нетрудно понять, что.  
\- Почему же ты сам не сказал об этом Рин? – поинтересовалась Мику.  
\- Так я же думал, она сама знает, – объяснил Лен. – А если бы и знал, что она не знает, то тем более не сказал бы.  
\- Почему это? – спросила уже сама Рин.  
\- Ты ведь сама говорила, как здорово, когда моча сама льётся без твоего участия, – напомнил Лен. – Да и со стороны это выглядит красиво.  
\- Прямо-таки красиво? – переспросила Рин.  
\- Конечно, – подтворил Лен. – Когда ты мне на ногу писала, я прямо залюбовался.  
\- На ногу? – не поняла Рин.  
\- Ну утром, – объяснил Лен. – Твоя струя мне прямо в щиколотку била.  
\- А-а, – закивала Рин. – Я просто даже не смотрела, куда там течёт.  
\- Вот это и красиво.


	22. Дрочим цепочкой

\- М-м-м, – Рин издала томный стон, и Мику только сейчас заметила, что пока правой рукой Лен кушает салат со своей спермой, левую он положил меж чуть раздвинутых ног сестры и нежно поглаживает её щёлочку. И давно ли, интересно? Можно было бы даже спросить – наверняка близнецы не сочли бы такой вопрос неловким. Но Мику догадывалась, что вряд ли они сами могли ответить. Как и всё у них, это скорее всего произошло само собой, отчего было даже не столько эротично, сколько мило.  
Мику решила не отставать. Она взяла свой левый хвост и перекинула его через шею Лена, окутав его словно шарфом. При этом длины их хватало, чтобы конец хвоста доставал до члена парня. Левой рукой Мику обернула волосы вокруг этого заветного органа и принялась подрачивать также легонько, как он дрочил сестре.  
\- М-м-м, – довольно промурлыкал Лен, временно отложив палочки и проведя правой рукой вдоль шелковистых волос Мику, нежно скользивших по его голой коже. – У тебя такие волосы шикарные.  
Волосы намокли от мочи Рин, покрывавшей тело Лена, но они и без того требовали тщательного ежедневного ухода, так что Мику не возражала, особенно видя, как Лену нравится их прикосновение.  
\- С раннего детства отращиваю, – похвасталась Мику.  
\- Небось хлопот с ними… – вставила Рин. – Кстати, Лен, засунь-ка мне палец внутрь.  
\- Ох, и не говори, – подтвердила Мику. – Что поделать: красота требует жертв.  
\- Зато шикарно, – повторил Лен, продолжая правой рукой поглаживать волосы Мику, пока левой послушно засунул палец в киску сестры. – Даже не думай отстригать.  
\- Я и не думаю, – уверила Мику.  
\- Вот и не думай, – кивнул Лен, оставив наконец её волосы в покое и вернувшись к салату.  
\- Думаю – не думаю, – пробормотала Рин. – Может, подумаем заодно о деле?  
\- Можешь побыстрей дрочить, – подсказал Лен Мику. – А что за дело?  
\- Нас уже четыре человека в музыкальном клубе, – напомнила Рин. – С таким составом можно уже чем-нибудь толковым заняться.  
\- Действительно, – не могла не согласиться Мику, увеличивая скорость своих движений по члену Лена. – С чего начнём? Наверное, нужно придумать название группе?  
\- Прежде, чем думать над названием, стоит определиться со стилем, – сказала Рин. – Вот ты говорила, тебе советские песни нравятся? Лен, добавь-ка ещё палец…  
\- Ну, не только, – ответила Мику. – По советским – это всё-таки больше к Тяньи…  
\- Кстати, да! – согласился Лен, вставляя ещё один палец в киску сестры. – Давайте Тяньи тоже позовём, а то нехорошо получится – без неё решать.  
\- Точно! – согласилась Рин. – Заодно твои игрушки ей покажем!  
Мику на мгновение засомневалась, но потом вспомнила рассказ близнецов, как они с Тяньи вчера виделись на игровой площадке и чем занимались. И если всё так и было, то китаянку можно уже считать своей в доску. Может, не в среде нормального японского общества, а только в среде таких извращенцев, как Мику с близнецами Кагаминэ… но именно это и требовалось. Так что Мику согласилась, что стоит познакомить Тяньи с её коллекцией игрушек. Снова взяв пример с Лена, она не стала прерывать дрочку его члена своей левой рукой, а освободила правую, чтобы сделать пару жестов для инициации видеозвонка. На том конце вызов приняли практически сразу, только ответившей оказалась Гуми. Она сидела на диване за столом в точно такой же типовой гостиной, погружённая в чтение с голобраслета, то есть со своей ладони. Лицо её выражало безразличие, но во взгляде, который она нехотя оторвала от ладони, читалось раздражение, что её отвлекли от чтения. А ещё, хотя ниже пояса её загораживал стол, насколько можно было судить по видимой половине тела, на ней из одежды были только очки.  
\- Эм… привет, – несколько растеряно произнесла Мику, даже дрочить Лену перестала, хотя руку с члена не убрала.  
Она как-то не подумала, что ответить может Гуми. И уж точно не предполагала застать ту голышом. Так что совсем запуталась, чьей наготы начинать стесняться: своей или её. И в итоге только и смогла, что удивлённо спросить:  
\- А почему ты в очках?  
\- Всегда очки носила, – безучастно ответила Гуми. – Это здесь вместе с костюмом линзы выдали.  
Похоже, Гуми была слишком большой пофигисткой, чтобы её волновала нагота собеседников на другом конце линии или же своя собственная. Так что Мику расслабилась, продолжила дрочить член Лена и попросила:  
\- Можешь Тяньи позвать?  
\- Это тебя, – сказала Гуми куда-то вниз.  
И из-под стола вылезла такая же обнажённая Тяньи и села рядом с Гуми на диван, облизывая губы.  
\- О, Мику, Рин, Лен, привет! – дружелюбно улыбнувшись сказала китаянка. – Я тут просто киску Гуми лизала, – пояснила она, приобнимая соседку рукой, но та лишь снова погрузилась в чтение, старательно всех игнорируя.  
\- Приходи лучше член у меня пососи, – сказал Лен. – Это веселее!  
Неделю назад китаянку бы такое предложение, наверное, оскорбило. Но теперь она сбросила со своего восприятия пелену предрассудков и могла видеть, что Лен, предлагая отсосать, от чистого сердца желал ей только добра. Сейчас доброта Лена искренне радовала Тяньи, а мысль о том, что раньше она бы таким жестом оскорбилась казалась нелепой.  
\- У нас тут ещё игрушки классные, – добавила Мику, показывая на стол, заполненный разнообразными фаллоимитаторами и вибраторами.  
Тяньи знала, что совместное времяпрепровождение – лучший способ завести друзей. Так что, конечно, она была рада предложению вместе поиграть. Факт сексуальной направленности игр её уже не смущал. Напротив, здоровое любопытство подталкивало попробовать что-то новое.  
\- Мы тут вообще стиль нашей группы обсудить хотели, – вставила Рин. – Но решили сначала тебя позвать.  
Когда она взяла палочками очередной кусок салата, Тяньи смогла разглядеть, как с него свисала густой стрункой белая жижа. Было нетрудно догадаться, что это такое, и Тяньи поняла, что не прочь вновь отведать этой экзотической японской кухни.  
\- Гуми, ты не возражаешь, если я пойду? – спросила она. – А то ты ведь ещё не кончила.  
Но Гуми не возражала.


	23. Тяньи и Гуми

Ещё в пятницу, когда Тяньи впервые встретила близнецов Кагаминэ и усвоила, что в Японии нагота в домашней обстановке – это норма и вообще, практически, залог уютности этой обстановки, то придя домой сразу же разделась догола и решила впредь одеваться только на выход. Гуми на это никак не отреагировала. С одной стороны, это только подтвердило, что Тяньи всё правильно поняла. С другой стороны, её волновало, что Гуми сама ходит дома в одежде. Конечно, зеленовласку можно было понять: она тоже только заселилась сюда, ещё не освоилась, не привыкла считать это место домом. Да и не мудрено с таким характером: тихая, нелюдимая, вечно смотрит в книгу и не замечает ничего вокруг. Значит, решила Тяньи, придётся ей самой взять на себя обеспечение для Гуми уюта, чтобы та могла чувствовать себя как дома. Однако, попытки завязать с соседкой разговор не работали. Ей всё было глубоко безразлично, кроме своих книг. Конечно, Тяньи была не против поговорить и о книгах. Но, похоже, говорить Гуми в принципе не интересовало. Только читать.  
К счастью, решение нашлось уже на следующий день, и снова помогли близнецы Кагаминэ. Когда они стали вдвоём писать на Гуми, Тяньи, конечно, сначала удивилась. Но факт в том, что это всё-таки заставило Гуми раздеться, то есть почувствовать себя более уютно, поиграть с ребятами в жмурки и даже дать Лену себя трахнуть. Хотя, глядя на здешние нравы, возможно, «даже» стоило скорее отнести к игре в жмурки. Но самое главное, что близнецы всего этого добились практически без разговоров. Тяньи поняла, что недооценивала невербальные и в первую очередь тактильные средства общения. Возможно, с такими неразговорчивыми людьми как Гуми, именно на такое общение и нужно было делать упор? Не нужно пытаться завязать с ней разговор, если она сама этого не хочет, но можно нежно прижаться, задорно обоссать, по-дружески взяться за руки, ласкающе полизать киску, поддерживающе приобнять. Благо, в Японии можно было при этом не опасаться быть неправильно понятой: ободряющий душ из мочи здесь – это просто ободряющий душ из мочи. Что Тяньи и собиралась устроить для Гуми следующим же утром, как рассказывала Рин.  
Тяньи специально завела будильник на пораньше, чтобы наверняка проснуться раньше соседки, а также обильно пила перед сном, так что зов природы разбудил её ещё раньше. И вот, ещё до восхода солнца, Тяньи зашла к Гуми в комнату… а та лежала на заправленной кровати одетая и уже читала книгу, освещая её фонариком из голобраслета. А может, не уже, а ещё? Не удивительно, что очки носит.  
\- Ты бы хоть свет включила! – сказала Тяньи, щёлкая выключателем. – Всё равно же одна в комнате!  
\- Привычка, – монотонно пробубнила Гуми, не удосужившись даже поднять взгляд на зашедшую соседку.  
\- Ты вообще спала ночью? – спросила Тяньи. – Или ты в книги погружаешься как в сон? Ну ничего, сейчас я тебя разбужу!  
Тяньи забралась на кровать и встала на коленях над подругой – прямо над её головой. Гуми лежала на животе, подпирая голову левой рукой, а правой перелистывая страницы. Её собственная голова уже отбрасывала тень на книгу, так что вставшая сверху Тяньи не помешала ей читать. А раз так, Гуми решила продолжать игнорировать китаянку. Но тут Тяньи наконец выпустила из себя скопившуюся за ночь мочу. Когда струя хлынула на затылок Гуми, та первым делом испугалась, что попадёт на книгу и правой рукой попыталась отодвинуть ту подальше. Правда, отодвинуть было особо некуда, так как книга упёрлась в спинку кровати. А поток полился по её зелёной голове на шею и дальше на её тело, и при этом почти не капал вниз на кровать. Оказалось, что голова Гуми закрывала книжку не только от света, но и от мочи. Она выдохнула с облегчением и пододвинула книжку обратно. Так можно было даже не отрываться от чтения. Главное только теперь было не шевелиться.  
\- Ах, – Тяньи тоже вздохнула с облегчением, опорожнив наполненный мочевой пузырь. – Ну как тебе?  
Но Гуми ничего не ответила, и в этот раз не из-за своего необщительного характера. Оказалось, что вопреки предположениям Тяньи, сон для Гуми всё-таки был необходим. Она на самом деле так и читала ещё с вечера и ей всё сильнее хотелось спать. По выходным, пользуясь случаем, что вставать рано не нужно, она часто так делала – читала всю ночь, пока просто не отрубится, свалившись лицом в книгу. А тут ещё Тяньи её обоссала: растёкшаяся по всему телу тёплая моча совсем сморила Гуми, и под конец процедуры она уже сладко спала в обнимку со своей книжкой. Тяньи вообще-то добивалась обратного эффекта, но решила, что для не спавшей всю ночь Гуми так даже лучше. Слезши с кровати, Тяньи немного поумилялась глядя на спящее лицо Гуми, а потом выключила свет и вышла из комнаты, аккуратно закрывая дверь, чтобы не хлопнуть.

Проснувшись утром – а утро у неё наступило ближе к обеду – Гуми прежде всего к своему удивлению обнаружила, что выспалась, что во время подобных ночных читательских марафонов было большой редкостью. Потом она обнаружила, что её одежда и постель насквозь мокрые и пахнут мочой, и вспомнила ночной визит Тяньи. В панике – а единственным признаком этого состояния для Гуми было движение по собственной инициативе – она проверила книгу. К счастью, та оказалась в порядке. Видимо, даже засыпая Гуми автоматически заслонила самое ценное от влаги. Зеленовласка бережно закрыла книгу и положила на полку, после чего принялась снимать с себя промокшую одежду. Раздевшись до одних очков, она разложила одежду на такое же промокшее постельное бельё и в него же завернула, после чего сграбастала этот большой узел обеими руками и отнесла в ванную. Загружая это всё в стиральную машину, Гуми задумалась. Вот уже второй раз менее чем за сутки её обоссали. Раньше такого ей такого встречать не приходилось, даже в книгах о таком не писали, и потому подобное загадочное явление оставляло её в полнейшем недоумении. Впрочем, не было похоже, чтобы от этого ей был какой-либо вред. Оказалось, можно даже продолжать читать при этом, как и при сексе. Вот только если моча попадёт на книгу, тогда действительно нехорошо получится. Возможно, стоило переходить на электронные? С проекции на руке читать может быть несколько непривычно, зато можно будет не отвлекаться на всяких чудиков, ни с того ни с сего устраивающих ей водные процедуры. Решив как минимум изучить этот вопрос, Гуми оставила стиральную машину разбираться с тряпками, а сама расположилась на диване в гостиной, где вышла в сеть со своего голобраслета и стала сёрфить в поисках электронных версий интересующих её книг. Большинство из них успешно нашлись, оставшиеся, возможно, стоило поискать более тщательно.  
\- Доброе утро, – бодро поздоровалась вошедшая в гостиную Тяньи. – Что-то в интернете ищешь? – заметила она.  
\- Книги, – ответила Гуми. – Можешь теперь мочиться на меня.  
Для неё самой логическая цепочка была очевидна. Тяньи же, естественно, никак не связала первую часть ответа со второй, отчего последнюю восприняла как приглашение. Отчего китаянка была просто на седьмом небе. Только одна проблема…  
\- Ой, а я сейчас не хочу, – виновато сказала Тяньи. – Давай я тебе киску полижу!  
Не дождавшись ответа, которого всё равно так и не последовало, Тяньи забралась под стол и принялась орально ублажать лучшую подругу (к каковому разряду уже успела приравнять Гуми). За этим занятием её и застал звонок Мику, звавшей к себе гости. Предложение было заманчивым, так что она согласилась, убедившись, что Гуми будет не против, если Тяньи прервёт свои ласки не доведя до конца. Завершив вызов, Тяньи первым делом чуть не стала одеваться, но вовремя вспомнила, что в Японии даже по улице можно ходить голышом. А что, очень предусмотрительно – ведь придя к Мику всё равно пришлось бы раздеться, так не проще ли сразу не одеваться. Чем дальше, тем более разумными казались китаянке японские обычаи.  
Выйдя из дома, Тяньи обнаружила, что хоть дождь и кончился, но земля всё ещё была мокрой и грязной, всюду стояли лужи. Размоченная почва хлюпала каждый раз, когда Тяньи наступала на неё, и чавкала, не желая отпускать, когда Тяньи поднимала ногу. А когда она шла по лужам – те глубиной доходили до щиколоток, а то и ещё выше. Страшно было представить, что сталось бы с её небесными сапожками – один беленький, другой голубенький, – пойди она по этому месиву в них. Нет, в такую погоду можно было продвигаться только босиком. Не успела Тяньи об этом подумать, как поскользнулась на особо ослизлом участке размоченной земли. В падении Тяньи вытянула вперёд полусогнутые руки, но те лишь проскользили по мокрой поверхности, и в итоге она плюхнулась в грязь плашмя. Подниматься на четвереньки на таком скользком месте казалось опасной затеей, так что Тяньи перевернулась на спину, после чего приняла сидячее положение и уже из него встала. Теперь она была перепачкана и спереди, и сзади. Пытаясь смахнуть с себя руками хотя бы самые большие сгустки грязи, Тяньи поняла, что ошиблась: нельзя передвигаться в такую погоду только босиком. Нужно ещё обязательно голышом.


	24. Тяньи в гостях у Мику

Когда Тяньи пришла к дому Мику, та впустила гостью, как и до этого, не вставая с дивана, лишь удостоверившись в её личности с помощью камеры. Грязь на теле китаянки уже более-менее обсохла, только на ногах оставалась свежая и мокрая, с каждым шагом стекающая на пол. Поэтому лишних шагов Тяньи решила пока не делать, а лишь ступила за порог и хотела окликнуть хозяйку, попросить разрешения воспользоваться ванной. Хотя и было несколько неудобно: получится, что она к Мику мыться пришла. Но тут Тяньи заметила грязные следы, ведущие вглубь дома. Было нетрудно догадаться, что они принадлежали близнецам Кагаминэ. Чтобы убедиться в своей догадке, Тяньи аккуратно в наименьшее число шагов добралась до дверного проёма, ведущего в гостиную и заглянула внутрь.  
Мику сидела на диване, несколько напряжённо елозя на месте, её руки были где-то между ног. Тяньи подумала, что зеленовласка, должно быть, играется со своей киской. Такая мысль теперь ничуть не смущала китаянку, напротив, она испытала светлую радость за подругу, представляя, как той приятно. Впрочем, Тяньи ошиблась: на самом деле Мику просто очень сильно хотела в туалет и уже с трудом сдерживалась. Именно поэтому она не открыла дверь для новой гостьи лично: в этот раз она не была занята мастурбацией, а просто боялась, что пойдя в прихожую не выдержит и таки заскочит по пути в туалет. А она не ради того столько терпела, чтобы в последний момент всё испортить. Нет, ещё чуть-чуть и Мику обязательно описается, как и планировала. Сконцентрировавшаяся на этой мысли зеленовласка даже упустила из внимания тот факт, что дождь на улице уже закончился, что она могла заметить если не глядя в окно, то хотя бы глядя на экран когда впускала Тяньи. И раз так, значит в любой момент домой могла вернуться Флауэр…  
А пока Мику оставалась на диване, близнецы подскочили и подбежали к гостье. Та успела лишь отметить их грязные ноги и обилие оставленных ими следов по всей гостиной и даже ведущих на кухню и обратно. В общем, по всему выходило, что в Японии не принято гнушаться такого обычного природного явления как слякоть. Подтвердила это и реакция близнецов на саму перепачканную Тяньи.  
\- Ого! – Лен не стесняясь любовался гостьей, одной рукой подрачивая свой эрегированный член. – Ты такая грязная! – восхищённо сказал он.  
\- Где же ты так перепачкалась? – поинтересовалась Рин, также на ходу лаская свою возбуждённую киску. – Небось в луже искупалась? – завистливо предположила она.  
\- Я просто поскользнулась и упала, – объяснила Тяньи.  
\- Ой! – виновато произнесла Рин. – Не ушиблась? – сочувственно спросила она.  
\- Где болит? – вторил ей Лен.  
\- Нет-нет, я в порядке, – ответила Тяньи, тронутая их заботой. – Слава Богу, без одежды пошла, а то бы всю перепачкала…  
\- Ну проходи тогда, – сказала Рин. – Чего в дверях стоять.  
\- Ага, – согласился Лен. – А то мой член заждался уже.  
Лен повёл китаянку к ближайшему креслу, и та с облегчением зашагала хлюпающими шагами по и так уже грязному полу. «Как хорошо, что не пришлось занимать ванную», – думала она, опускаясь на корточки перед севшим на кресло Леном, чтобы отсосать его член. Сосать ей ещё не приходилось, но Тяньи не сомневалась, что ей понравится. Ей вообще всегда нравилось делать людям приятно, и она была рада, что открыла для этого новые способы. Но когда Тяньи взяла член Лена в рот и начав ласкать его, то это превзошло все её ожидания. Она-то думала, это будет примерно как когда она немногим ранее лизала киску Гуми. Оказалось, что сосать член намного веселее: не только другому доставляешь удовольствие, но и сам играешься с забавной игрушкой во рту. Это приятное открытие заставило Тяньи сосать с особым энтузиазмом.  
Тем временем Мику заметила, что Рин не знает, куда бы пристроиться. И тогда Мику посоветовала ей попробовать новую игрушку: двухсторонний член. Рин быстро сообразила, что с ним делать. Она воткнула один конец игрушки в себя – он проворно проскользил в её сочащуюся влагой киску, – а другим стала примеряться к щёлочке Тяньи. Но тут она поняла, что киска китаянки пока не настолько влажна, и если так сразу вставить, то ей может быть больно. Однако, Рин нашла выход из положения: немного поводив игрушкой туда-сюда в собственной киске, чтобы её как следует смочила её природная смазка, Рин достала её из себя, а потом воткнула обратно уже другим концом. Теперь свободный конец был достаточно смазанным. Рин пристроилась сзади к Тяньи и хотела было обхватить руками её талию для опоры, но Лен предложил вместо этого собственные руки. Так, взявшись с братом за руки, Рин стала вводить член в киску подруги. Почувствовав, как что-то входит в её киску, Тяньи сначала ойкнула от неожиданности, но обернувшись убедилась, что это всего лишь Рин с игрушкой. Расслабившись и позволив Рин начать фрикции, Тяньи вернулась к члену Лена.  
\- Ах… ах… – не сдерживала стонов Рин. – Лен…  
\- М-м-м, – тот тоже получал удовольствие. – Да, Рин?  
\- Ты салат… не будешь доедать?.. – спросила Рин.  
\- Нет, пожалуй, – ответил Лен. – Наелся уже.  
\- Я тоже… – выдохнула Рин. – Мику… а ты?..  
\- А что? – поинтересовалась Мику.  
\- Ах… надо… Тяньи… угостить…  
\- И правда, – согласилась зеленовласка.  
\- Кстати, что с музыкой решим? – спросил Лен.  
\- Надо подумать, – сказала Мику, сгребая остатки салата в одну тарелку.  
\- А давайте, – вставила Тяньи, неохотно выпустив член изо рта, – для начала каждый споёт свою любимую песню.  
\- Точно, – согласилась Рин. – Сразу всё… м-н-н… ясно станет…  
Тяньи была рада, что её предложение так сразу приняли. Не потому, что оно было её, а потому что не пришлось отвлекаться на дискуссию, и можно было сразу вернуться к члену Лена. Тот, хоть и выглядел твёрдым и возбуждённым, уже не раз сегодня кончал, так что в очередной раз довести его до оргазма было не так просто. А значит, Тяньи могла вдоволь насладиться процессом, который становился вдвойне приятнее от того, что её саму в это время трахали. Такими темпами немудрено растаять от удовольствия. Впрочем, сейчас Тяньи была бы не против такого исхода.  
А Мику, умилённо наблюдая за всей этой красотой со стороны, убедилась, что пригласить Тяньи действительно было отличной идеей.


	25. Счастье

Первой кончила Рин и обессиленно повалилась вперёд, прямо в объятья брата. Тот и до этого через прикосновение рук явственно чувствовал каждую волну её наслаждения словно свою, а теперь оно обрушилось на него яростным цунами. Обнимая повисшую у него на плечах кончающую сестру, чувствуя каждой клеткой касающейся кожи её сладостную дрожь, Лен вдобавок слился с ней в страстном французском поцелуе, так что её стоны теперь раздавались прямо ему в рот, и от всего этого сам скоро достиг оргазма. Пусть спермы было немного – столько секса подряд опустошили запасы, – но Тяньи с радостью приняла эту эссенцию удовольствия, не спеша глотать, чтобы подольше посмаковать её ни с чем не сравнимый вкус. Оргазм Рин ей тоже передавался и через вставленный глубоко игрушечный член, и через прямой контакт с телом Рин, полулежавшей на Тяньи. Под таким всесторонним натиском приятных ощущений, китаянка тоже провалилась в блаженные пучины оргазма, захватившие весь её разум.  
Первым придя в себя после оргазма, Лен вынужденно прервал поцелуй, чтобы отдышаться, но ещё некоторое время наслаждался продолжавшимся оргазмом полулежавшей в его объятьях сестры. Наконец, Рин тоже оклемалась. Первым делом она подарила брату ещё один поцелуй, только лёгкий и мимолётный, а потом принялась доставать игрушечный член сначала из Тяньи, а потом и из себя.  
\- Ах, Мику, твои игрушки просто супер! – восхищённо сказала она, возвращая двойной член на стол. – А что тут ещё классного есть? – Рин стала с интересом разглядывать разложенные на столе игрушки.  
\- Тебе ещё мало? – поразилась Мику. – Ну, можешь вот эту попробовать.  
Зеленовласка взяла со стола небольшой предмет, напоминавший капсулу с игрушкой из шоколадного яйца, даже такого же жёлтого цвета, и протянула Рин. Та взяла загадочную капсулу и озадаченно уставилась на неё.  
\- А что это? – спросила Рин.  
\- А ты к браслету подключи, – подсказала Мику.  
Рин поднесла капсулу к голобраслету на левой руке. Тот пикнул, сигнализируя, что подключено новое устройство, и спроецировал на кончики пальцев некую шкалу. Высвечивался и указатель, стоявший напротив расположившегося на мизинце нуля. Рин попробовала коснуться большим пальцем указательного, где располагался верхний край шкалы. Тут же капсула завибрировала, от неожиданности Рин чуть не выронила её.  
\- Ага! – поняла она.  
Аккуратно проведя большим пальцем вдоль кончиков остальных, Рин убедилась, что жест в одну сторону усиливает вибрацию, в другую – ослабляет. Разобравшись с нехитрым управлением, Рин вставила вибратор себе в щёлочку и стала играться с мощностью. Вибрации посылали по её телу волны удовольствия, а возможность их контролировать стала для Рин увлекательной забавой.

А тем временем пришла в чувство и Тяньи. Обнаружив, что скукожившийся и поникший член Лена выпал из её рта, китаянка принялась тереться об него своим чумазым личиком, а парень в ответ стал нежно гладить её по волосам. Тяньи чувствовала большую светлую радость на душе от того, что доставила своим друзьям такое удовольствие, а им позволила доставить его себе. Даже благодарность за то, что Лен дал ей пососать свой член, а Рин оттрахала её киску. Дело было даже не в том, что Тяньи никогда не было так хорошо. Тут была гораздо более светлая эмоция. Тяньи никогда ещё не была так счастлива. Ведь всегда счастьем для неё было взаимопонимание с людьми. Всегда она стремилась к преодолению барьеров между человеческими сердцами. Но теперь, в компании новых японских друзей, таких барьеров как будто вовсе не существовало.  
Неохотно оставив в покое член Лена, Тяньи подняла взгляд на самого парня, и принялась изливать на него переполняющие её чувства:  
\- Лен… Спасибо тебе… – нежно произнесла она.  
\- За что? – не понял тот.  
\- За всё, – продолжила Тяньи, поднимаясь на ноги. – И Рин спасибо, и Мику, – сказала она, обернувшись к девушкам. – Я так вас всех люблю.  
От избытка эмоций, в глазах китаянки проступили слёзы.  
\- Тяньи, ты чего? – Мику озадаченно хлопала глазами. – Что-то случилось? – обеспокоенно спросила она.  
\- В аниме такая сцена от иностранной ученицы означала бы, что ей пора на возвращаться на родину, и больше мы не увидимся, – вставила Рин, подойдя к Тяньи и нежно приобняв одной рукой за плечи. – Но это ведь не так? – с надеждой спросила она.  
\- Нет-нет, – ответила Тяньи. – Я просто так счастлива сейчас, что не могу держать это в себе. Простите, если заставила беспокоиться…  
\- Ну-ка лучше присядь, – сказала Рин, усаживая подругу на диван, и садясь рядом, а заодно понизив мощность вибратора в своей киске, чтобы не сильно отвлекал, – и поешь салатика со спермой.  
\- Спасибо, – ответила Тяньи, берясь за палочки. – Но почему тут так мокро? – спросила она, чувствуя под собой влагу.  
\- А это VIP-место! – ответил Лен, оставшийся на кресле, чтобы не теснить девушек.  
\- Ой, скажешь тоже – VIP, – усмехнулась Рин. – Я просто описалась там.  
\- Но ведь здорово на таком сидеть! – сказал Лен.  
\- Здорово, – согласилась Тяньи, которой действительно стала приятна влага, когда она узнала, что это моча Рин. – И салат со спермой вкусный получился. Но как же Рин до туалета не добежала?  
\- А зачем мне туалет, если я и так могу? – ответила Рин.  
\- Правильно, – добавил Лен. – Чтобы писать – туалет не нужен. Просто расслабь мочевой пузырь – и всё само потечёт.  
\- Попробуй как-нибудь, – продолжила Рин. – Тебе понравится.  
И правда, раз здесь друг на друга писать в порядке вещей, то логично, что никто не обратит внимание, если просто сходишь под себя. Тяньи сделала мысленную отметку попробовать, когда захочет писать. А вот Мику хотела писать уже давно, и терпеть становилось всё невыносимее. Однако, когда Тяньи предложила свою затею с песнями, зеленовласке пришла идея даже лучше, чем просто напрудить под себя мирно сидя на диване.  
\- Ну как? – спросила Мику. – Успокоилась?  
\- Да-да, – закивала Тяньи. – Я просто эмоциональная очень.  
\- Бывает, – согласилась Мику. – Так что ты там насчёт песен предлагала?  
\- Каждому спеть свою любимую песню – тогда сразу станут ясны наши вкусы, – ответила Тяньи.  
\- Хорошая идея, – сказала Мику. – Ты не против, если мы начнём? А ты пока кушай.  
\- Конечно-конечно.


	26. Я такая как есть

Мику вышла на воображаемую сцену между экраном и столом, и взяла в руки микрофон. Всё внимание гостей было приковано к ней. Зеленовласке уже доводилось голышом петь перед близнецами, но теперь она собиралась зайти дальше. Сердце её билось часто от волнения, а мочевой пузырь колющей болью напоминал о себе. «Ещё чуть-чуть», – подумала Мику, и продиктовала в микрофон название песни: «Я такая как есть». Девушка даже не взглянула на экран: текст она знала наизусть, а не найти такую известную песню система просто не могла. И действительно: через мгновение уже заиграла знакомая мелодия. Поначалу медленная и немного грустная:

 

_Разразился снегопад, и замёл он все следы,_

_В белоснежном мире лишь осталась я одна._

_И ветер на сердце нашёптывает мне,_

_Что не может так продолжаться впредь._

 

Мягкий голос Мику плавно ложился на глубокую мелодию и идеально чисто передавался через качественную акустику. Вполне можно было представить, что она не дома перед друзьями распевает, а выступает на большой сцене. Огромная толпа собралась, чтобы послушать её песни… и поглазеть на её обнажённое тело. «То ли ещё будет», – про себя ухмыльнулась Мику. А тем временем музыка стала чуть активнее, но только предвещая грядущую настоящую перемену.

 

_Сомненья и тревоги мне_

_Доверить никому нельзя,_

_Страдала я, но этому_

_Пришёл конец!_

 

И вдруг мрачный мотив исчез совсем, сменившись новым, жизнеутверждающим. И одновременно Мику, наконец, расслабила давно требовавший того мочевой пузырь. И как легко потекла моча, струями обвивая её ноги, так легко от самого сердца лились слова:

 

_Я такою как есть покажу теперь себя,_

         пела Мику, представляя, что писает во время выступления перед огромной публикой на концерте.

_Я такою как есть становлюсь самой собой,_

         пела Мику, представляя, как осуществляется её эксгибиционистская мечта.

 

_Ничего больше не боюсь,_

         пела Мику, представляя, как публика, отойдя от шока, встречает её мочеиспускание с ликованием.

 

_Пусть бушует шторм!_

         пела Мику, и воздух обдувал её мокрые от мочи ноги,

 

_Совсем мне нисколько не холодно,_

         пела Мику, и действительно прохлада от испарявшейся с ног мочи была ей только приятна.

 

_Всё, о чём страдала я,_

_Теперь как будто ложь,_

         пела Мику, и действительно казалось таким далёким время, когда она не могла себе позволить вот так голышом выступать перед людьми, да ещё и писать во время этого, как будто это всё был просто сон.

 

_Ведь я теперь свободна,_

_И всё мне по плечу_

         пела Мику, сбрасывая с себя оковы того глупого сна, и чувствуя такой прилив жизненных сил, что хоть прямо сейчас, разбрызгивая по пути всё продолжавшую литься мочу, беги выступать в таком виде на большую сцену.

 

_Как далеко смогу зайти?_

_Себя хочу я испытать._

         пела Мику, и сердце её трепетало от мысли, что таким темпами её мечта может действительно стать реальностью.

 

_Да, это так, ведь я теперь_

_Изменюсь_

         пела Мику, вспоминая прошлую себя, которая даже мысли такой не допускала; ну уж нет: мечты существуют, чтобы их исполнять!

 

_Я такая как есть, оседлав восходящий ветр,_

_Я такая как есть, в неба высь на нём взлечу!_

         пела Мику, и от переполнявшей радости действительно чувствовала, будто возносится к облакам.

 

_Ни одной слезы моей не прольётся вновь!_

         пела Мику, и вторя крутившемуся на экране клипу топнула ногой по всё продолжавшей расти на полу луже; в лёд она, естественно, не обратилась, зато задорно разлетелась брызгами во все стороны.

 

Во время проигрыша Мику перевела дыханье, заодно вернувшись на мгновение из своих фантазий в реальность, чтобы оценить реакцию слушателей. Рин, откинувшись на спинку дивана, наслаждалась красивой песней и вибрациями у себя в киске. Левой рукой она контролировала мощность, подстраивая её под музыку, а правая рука Рин покоилась между ног у Тяньи, нежно поглаживая её щёлочку. Китаянка чуть раздвинула бёдра, облегчая доступ подруге, в то же время неторопливо жуя салат и внимательно слушая пение Мику. Лен тоже слушал, а ещё с любопытством глядел на поток мочи зеленовласки, гадая, сколько же там ещё. «Много-много, на всю песню хватит», – улыбнулась Мику, – «я долго копила». Ну а Флауэр в ступоре стояла в дверях, не понимая, что здесь вообще происходит.

Флауэр!?

Мику чуть не охватил внезапный приступ паники, но тут проигрыш закончился, и дабы не посрамить свою певческую честь пропуском строк, пришлось вернуться к пению.

 

_Узорным хладом покрывается земля,_

_Стремящиеся ввысь я чувства выражу свои,_

         пела Мику, и настроение песни стало вновь захватывать её, отодвинув мысль об обнаружении соседкой на второй план.

 

_И распускается цветком кристальным лёд,_

_А я сиять хочу_ – _и это решено!_

         пела Мику и сияла, сияла своей песней, сияла своим обнажённым телом, сияла стекающей по ногам мочой.

 

_Вот теперь хорошо, я саму себя полюблю,_

         пела Мику и… ну ведь действительно – хорошо!

 

_Вот теперь хорошо, в саму себя поверю,_

         пела Мику и уверенность возвращалась к ней.

 

_И, купаясь в свете дня,_

         и в струях собственной мочи

 

_Я пойду вперёд!_

         пусть Флауэр смотрит, пусть все смотрят

_Совсем мне нисколько не холодно,_

         и самой себя не стыдно!

 

Песня закончилась, заканчивался и поток мочи. Из её писи шла лишь тонкая струйка, которую Мику сама уже не замечала на фоне всех остальных, продолжающих стекать по её ногам. Она опустила микрофон, и раздались аплодисменты. Это хлопали близнецы и Тяньи. Только Флауэр всё так же в ступоре стояла в дверях. Мику с сияющей улыбкой обернулась к ней и помахав рукой, своим звонким голосом сказала:

\- Привет, Флауэр!


	27. Флауэр

Как одной из жильцов дома, Флауэр не пришлось звонить в домофон, оповещая о своём прибытии, – она просто прислонила к нему левую руку с голобраслетом, и дверь открылась. Зайдя в прихожую, Флауэр увидела высохшую грязь на полу, но не успела сообразить, что та имеет форму следов, так как её внимание привлекли доносящиеся из гостиной хлюпающие звуки – то близнецы с двух сторон трахали Тяньи. Но Флауэр решила, что это Мику опять играется со своими игрушками, наивно полагая, будто Флауэр не знает об её увлечениях. Впрочем, так оно и лучше: Флауэр будет делать вид, что не знает об увлечениях Мику, а Мику не будет знать (или по крайней мере тоже делать вид, что не знает) об увлечениях Флауэр, и всем будет хорошо. Хотя это значило, что Флауэр не могла прямо сейчас пройти дальше в дом, но этого ей и не нужно было. Ведь после прогулки под дождём она пришла домой насквозь промокшая, так что первым делом направилась в ванную, где вытерла свои пепельные с одним чёрным пучком волосы и сняла всю верхнюю одежду, засунув сразу в стиральную машинку. На девушке остались лишь кружевные тёмно-фиолетовые трусики, такой же лифчик, и завязанная сзади чёрная ленточка вокруг шеи, такая длинная, что её концы чуть не волоклись по полу. Промокший бинт на левой руке от запястья почти до локтя Флауэр заменила на новый. В таком виде девушка вышла из ванной и заметила, что вместо хлюпающих звуков теперь раздаётся пение Мику. Флауэр знала, что её соседка иногда, оставаясь дома одна, любит попеть голышом, но с такой же вероятностью Мику могла просто петь, вполне одетой. И чтобы зря не ждать в прихожей, Флауэр решила заглянуть в гостиную, чтобы проверить. А там…  
Мало того, что на столе была разложена вся коллекция игрушек Мику, а сама она распевала совершенно голой, но одновременно она ещё и писала прямо под себя, совершенно не обращая на это внимания… да нет, скорее ей это даже нравилось. Впрочем, ладно бы она всем этим занималась, будучи дома одна. Но на диване и кресле сидели гости и одухотворённо наблюдали выступление. Вдобавок, они тоже были без какой-либо одежды, а одна из девочек на диване как-бы между делом гладила киску другой, которая при этом как ни в чём ни бывало кушала салат. Да и у самой ублажительницы было подозрительно блаженное выражение лица – уж никак у неё внутре вибратор? Судя по её периодическим регулирующим мощность жестам левой рукой, так и было. Дополняло картину то, что та из девочек, что кушала салат, была с ног до головы чумазая, да и ноги двух остальных гостей – кстати, похожи как две капли воды, никак близнецы? – не отличались чистотой, а грязными следами был испачкан весь пол. А Мику под их взглядами всё продолжала петь, стоя нагишом в луже собственной мочи, а потом, вдохновившись музыкой, ещё и как топнула по ней, что аж брызги вокруг полетели. От всего это сюрреализма Флауэр впала в такой ступор, что даже когда Мику заметила её присутствие, девушка не смогла ретироваться назад в прихожую, а так и стояла в дверях, ошарашенно наблюдая продолжавшийся концерт.  
Будто смотря кино, а не являясь участницей событий, Флауэр глядела, как Мику, по чьим ногам всё ещё стекали струйки мочи, закончила песню, обернулась к Флауэр, приветливо помахала ей рукой, и с улыбкой поздоровалась. Флауэр машинально кивнула в ответ.  
Мику уже поняла, что главное – вести себя естественно. Зачем стесняться? Пусть другие стесняются! Видя, что никто вокруг не находит в текущей ситуации ничего странного, Флауэр неизбежно почувствует, что единственным источником неловкости является её собственное стеснение, и сама же его переборет.  
\- У нас тут вроде как собрание музыкального клуба, – объяснила Мику, сделав пару шагов навстречу, оставляя за собой мокрые следы. – Флауэр, знакомься, это Тяньи, Рин и Лен. Ребята, это Флауэр.  
\- Здравствуй! Мы тут поём свои любимые песни, чтобы определиться с направлением группы, – добавила подошедшая Тяньи, вся в обсыпающейся сухой грязи, губы на лице блестели от спермы, а половые губы – от любовных соков. – А ты любишь музыку?  
Музыку Флауэр любила, так что, хотя до сих пор не понимала, что происходит, снова машинально кивнула.  
\- Как здорово! – возликовала Тяньи. – Пожалуйста, проходи, присаживайся, – китаянка провела Флауэр к дивану. – Вот, VIP-место!  
Флауэр села на предложенное место, не заметив подвоха – промокшая под дождём, она не обратила внимания на влажность. Сидевшая рядом Рин, не прекращая играться с вибратором, с любопытством разглядывала кружевное бельё новоприбывшей. И куда только она ходила в таком вычурном наряде?  
\- Мы тут твой салат почти доели, – отметила Мику. – Это ничего?  
Флаэур отрицательно покачала головой.  
\- Это ты готовила? – поняла Тяньи. – Очень вкусно.  
\- С-спасибо… – неуверенно произнесла Флауэр.  
\- А может, ты хочешь его доесть? – поинтересовалась Тяньи. – А то мы тут сами почти всё съели, а тебе даже не оставили.  
Флауэр всё никак не могла отойти от потрясения – да и как тут отойдёшь, когда причина потрясения никуда не девается, – так что заесть стресс чем-нибудь съестным было весьма кстати. Тяньи передала Флауэр чашку с остатками салата, и та жадно на него набросилась, стараясь сконцентрироваться на еде, чтобы меньше думать о непонятности происходящего. А там, глядишь, всё как-нибудь само разрешится…


	28. Свет

\- Ну так что? – спросила Мику. – Кто следующий хочет спеть?

\- Я хочу! – вызвалась Рин, вставая с дивана.

Освободившееся место заняла Тяньи, а Мику вернулась на своё. Только свои обоссанные ноги не свесила на пол, а тоже подняла на диван, обняв согнутые колени и наслаждаясь их мокростью и ароматом. Ах, как хорошо! Мику кинула взгляд на Флауэр. Та старательно делала вид, что так увлечена поеданием салата, что ничего вокруг не замечает. А заметила ли она, интересно, что салат приправлен спермой? Похоже, что нет. Мику невольно улыбнулась.

Тем временем Рин вышла на воображаемую сцену, прямо в центр оставленной Мику лужи мочи. Как же приятно было чувствовать её под своими босыми ногами! Мику не только хорошо спела, но и подготовила отличаю сцену. Выступать на такой будет одно удовольствие. Рин взяла микрофон и объявила свою песню: «Свет» из сериала «RWBY». Заиграла бодрая, но в то же время нежная музыка.

 

_Только пожелай_

_И я исполню всё,_

_Всё, что ни захочешь,_

_Мне для тебя не жаль._

_Я на веки_

_Вечные с тобой_

_Когда тебе нужен друг,_

_Рядом я всегда._

 

Рин пела, посвящая эту песню своему брату. Каждое слово было пропитано неподдельной любовью от всего сердца.

 

_Хоть падут все звёзды,_

_И исчезнет свет,_

_И луны не станет,_

_Будет всё путём._

 

Рин пела, а вибратор у неё в киске всё продолжал работать. Это чуть отвлекало, но в то же время сообщаемое игрушкой томное блаженство попадало в настроение песни и помогало самой Рин проникнуться им.

 

_Не волнуйся ты обо тьме,_

_Я любовью своей эту ночь освещу,_

_Буду солнцем гореть,_

_Чтоб тебя в тепле согреть._

_Словно летним днём розы аромат,_

_Прогоню твои страхи, пусть прочь уйдут._

_Я касаньем руки привнесу в твою жизнь_

_све~т._

_Я касаньем руки жизнь твою освещу._

 

Рин пела, правой рукой держа микрофон, а левой регулируя мощность вибратора, то понижая, чтобы перевести дыханье, то снова увеличивая, отчего её голос становился чувственнее, но всё же стараясь не переусердствовать, чтобы не сбиться.

 

_Будет всё у нас,_

_Нет невозможного,_

_Все сердца сияют,_

_Яснеют небеса._

_Я так рада,_

_Просто что ты есть._

_Улыбки пробудят солнце,_

_Тревоги все уйдут._

 

Рин пела, и ей было нелегко поддерживать дыхание при работающем вибраторе, но коль скоро он приносит ей такое наслаждение… нет, коль скоро он позволяет ей более глубоко и полно выразить свою бесконечную любовь к брату, то Рин не собиралась менять это на личный комфорт.

 

_Хоть наступит тьма,_

_Мы с тобой падём –_

_Подберу тебя и_

_Мы поправим всё._

 

Как всё-таки здорово иметь близнеца. Есть кому поддержать тебя. И есть ради кого жить самой. Это как будто так просто, само собой разумеется, но у многих такого простого житейского счастья не было. Рин понимала это и ценила свою связь с братом.

 

_Не волнуйся ты обо тьме,_

_Я любовью своей эту ночь освещу,_

_Буду солнцем гореть,_

_Чтоб тебя в тепле согреть._

_Словно летним днём розы аромат,_

_Прогоню твои страхи, пусть прочь уйдут._

_Я касаньем руки привнесу в твою жизнь_

_све~т._

_Све~т._

 

Как же хотелось просто подойти к Лену, забраться к нему на колени и обнять… и потереться щёлочкой об его бедро, а то стимулируемая вибратором киска требовала доведения до оргазма. Но нужно было продолжать петь…

 

_Не бойся, с тобой я,_

_Ничто тебя не тронет,_

_И что б ни случилось_

_Я здесь, тебя не брошу._

 

Левая рука невольно тянулась к киске, но Рин пыталась сдержаться, сконцентрировавшись на пении.

 

_Засыпай_

_И не плачь._

_Ты любима,_

_И воспаришь._

 

Ха?.. Несмотря на все старания Рин, её рука сама добралась до заветной щёлочки и набросилась на неё, дабы урвать долгожданный оргазм. Рин уже была не в состоянии остановиться, ноги подкашивались, стало не хватать дыхания. Рин на выходе едва успевала проговаривать слова песни, уже не попадая в ноты, и перемежала их тяжёлым вдохом.

 

_Не волнуйся… ты обо тьме…_

_Я любовью своей… эту ночь освещу…_

_Буду солнцем гореть…_

_Чтоб тебя …ах… согреть…_

 

С точки зрения техники это, конечно, был провал. Но сколько горячей чувственности приближающийся оргазм добавил её выступлению! 

 

_Словно летним днём… розы аромат…_

_Прогоню твои стр-ах!… ах!_

_Я касаньем руки … в твою жизнь…_

_свет… ах… ммммм…_

_Я касаньем … жизнь твою … освещу!_

 

На последней строке Рин наконец не выдержала и поддалась оргазму, даже не устояла на ногах и плюхнулась коленями в лужу мочи. Лен подбежал к ней, чтобы поймать. Рин отдалась его объятьям.

\- Ох… – простонала Рин, отходя от оргазма. – Кажется, я себя переоценила.

\- Ты что, – возразил Лен. – Это было прекрасно.

\- Ммм? – озадаченно произнесла Рин.

\- Видеть, что тебе хорошо – для меня это лучший, как там в песне, свет.

\- Лен…

В порыве нежности Рин опустила его на колени рядом с собой всё в ту же лужу и поцеловала в губы, без языка, но медленно и чувственно.

\- Как красиво, – восхищённо прокомментировала Тяньи.

\- А… ага… – отрешённо согласилась Мику, трахавшая себя фаллоимитатором.

И только Флауэр никак не могла понять, как реагировать, а потому молча продолжала кушать салат, надеясь, что так об её присутствии все забудут.


	29. Солнечное веселье

Раз уж Лен уже вышел на сцену, негласно было решено, что следующим выступать ему. Рин же, отдав брату микрофон, не стала вставать с пола, а только подвинулась к столу, опёршись на него спиной. Она согнула ноги в коленях, чтобы не мешать Лену. Но лужа мочи Мику была такой внушительной, что ступни Рин всё равно оставались наполовину внутри. Так что Рин стала водить туда-сюда и перебирать пальцами ног, играясь с этой весёлой жидкостью.

Ну а Лен, встав с пола и повернувшись лицом к зрителям, сказал:

\- Я бы то же самое мог спеть для Рин, но чтобы не повторяться… «Солнечное веселье» из сериала «Меланхолия Судзумии Харухи».

Через мгновенье заиграла весёлая бодрая мелодия, а Лен… нет, Лен не начал петь, потому что ещё шёл проигрыш. Лен начал танцевать! Потому что стоять в луже мочи – это, конечно, уже приятно, но плясать на ней, так что с каждым па заново хлюпаешь босой ступнёй по моче – куда как веселее! А вот и вокальная часть началась:

 

_Если б глобус был загадкой, которую мы сумели бы разгадать,_

_Куда угодно смогли бы отправиться._

_Я желала одного лишь: чтоб сделалась увлекательной жизнь моя,_

_Но кто же исполнил желанье заветное?_

_На веки вечные Boooon!!_

_И до варпа разогналась чувств моих петля,_

_Для игры воображения нет невозможного, так давай начнём!_

 

Рин аж растерялась, куда смотреть: вверх в глаза поющему Лену, вперёд на его смешно болтающийся вслед за танцем прямо перед её лицом краник, или вниз на его приятно грязные ноги, весело шлёпающие по луже мочи. Впрочем, нет: задирать голову вверх из её положения было слишком неудобно.

 

_Как-то погожим солнечным днём,_

_Веселье, мощнее чем волшебство,_

_Безграничное снизойдёт на нас, невозможного в том нет._

_И, когда завтра встретимся вновь, будем смеяться и напевать,_

_Чтобы радость вместе нам собрать,_

_Это ведь очень просто всё!_

_Погонись за нею и поймать попробуй,_

_Огромную мечту, мечтать ведь любишь ты?_

 

И тут… мало того, что Лен пел и танцевал, он, последовав примеру Мику, стал писать.

С одной стороны, ещё когда Рин описала его во время игры в гонки, Лен подумал, что было бы здорово отблагодарить её так же. Но не прямо велеть ей опуститься перед ним на колени или самому забраться повыше специально, чтобы полить её душем из мочи. А подловить такой случай, чтобы просто помочиться, а Рин как будто всего лишь удачно попала под струю. Конечно, не скрывая того, что это подстроено, – хотя Лен представлял, как приятно будет Рин, если он обоссыт её так же случайно, как она его, но обманывать родную сестру он не собирался. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что однажды это произойдёт действительно случайно.

С другой стороны, когда Лен наблюдал выступление Мику, то ему очень понравилось, как она справляла малую нужду прямо во время пения. Нет, конечно, сама песня и исполнение Мику и без того были хороши. Но, как большой любитель мочи, Лен не мог отдельно не отметить этот элемент выступления. Золотистая жидкость не просто красиво стекала по стройным ногам Мику, но и органично сочеталась с настроением песни. Как слова и мелодия дополняли друг друга, чтобы передать ощущение освобождения, так и вырывавшаяся на свободу моча передавала ту же идею. Всё вместе было просто невообразимо красиво. И, впечатлившись, Лен решил повторить приём в собственном выступлении. Тем более, он как раз начинал чувствовать позывы к этой естественной потребности.

Но Лен и представить не мог, что всё повернётся настолько удачно, и он сможет совместить обе идеи: помочиться во время выступления, и в то же время как-бы ненароком обоссать сестру. Рин же, когда в добавок к задорной песне брата и его танцу в луже мочи, ей прямо в лицо брызнула струя из его краника, была просто в восторге. Как же хорошо, что она поленилась вставать и осталась на полу. Хоть отсюда и было неудобно разглядывать лицо исполнителя, но в итоге это оказалось самое лучшее место.

 

_В этом мире всё возможно, и будущее нам не дано предсказать,_

_Но одно только точно-преточно известно мне:_

_Ярко-жарко светят звёзды, хоть и за облаком могут быть не видны,_

_Но всё равно свет их надежду дарует нам_

_Верхом на времени Byuuuuun!_

_Молодым жизнь весёлая и без забот,_

_Так что ты не стесняйся, и если вдруг скучно порой - только скажи!_

 

У Лена мочевое сопровождение выступления получилось даже лучше, чем у Мику. Ведь он-то ещё и танцевал! И в танце его краник болтался во все стороны, а вслед за ним и струя, в полном соответствии с настроением песни обрызгивая всё вокруг солнечным весельем. Конечно, больше всего доставалось Рин, сидевшей прямо перед ним. Но довольно много попадало и на стол, орошая сексуальные игрушки Мику и тарелку с салатом Фрауэр. А отдельные брызги долетали и до самих сидевших на диване зрительниц.

Флауэр была в шоке. Когда Лен просто начал писать, то этого уже можно было ожидать после выступления Мику. Но ведь его струя попадала прямо на рассевшуюся перед ним сестру! Однако, та никак не пыталась избежать струи, а лишь радостно подставлялась под неё, явно получая от этого удовольствие… и совершенно не стесняясь этого! Впрочем, на это всё ещё можно было просто смотреть со стороны. Но потом струя мочи облила весь стол, вместе с тарелкой салата, и достала даже до сидящих за ним девушек, включая саму Флауэр. Та уже не знала, стоит ли удивляться, или это закономерно, что ни Мику, ни Тяньи даже глазом не моргнули в ответ на приземлившиеся на них брызги. Несколько капель мочи они просто не считали достойными внимания. Так или иначе, Флауэр поняла, что когда остальные никак не реагирует, то стоит как-то отреагировать ей, как всё внимание тут же на ней и окажется. А, так как она совершенно не понимала, что происходит, идея привлекать к себе внимание не казалась разумной. Было совершенно невозможно предсказать, что тогда произойдёт, как поведут себя все эти люди. Но что делать? До этого Флауэр делала вид, что увлечённо ест салат. Теперь в нём было несколько капель мочи. Но… это ведь не отрава, верно? В таком количестве, наверное, даже на вкус не почувствуется. Флауэр собралась с духом и отправила в рот очередной кусок салата. «Будем считать, что я ничего не заметила», – решила она.

 

_За руки если возьмёмся с тобой,_

_Выстоять сможем против всего,_

_Ведь если свет горит в глазах, невозможного вовсе нет._

_Лишь подними свой взгляд высоко, и твои слёзы высохнут вмиг,_

_"Хочу измениться" – от всего сердца_

_Ты пожелай и исполнится всё._

_Ну, я побежала. И вы там сзади. Давайте все_

_За мной. Ведь здесь так весело._

 

Наслаждаясь обливанием мочой, немного хаотичным – Лен беспорядочно поливал то все попавшиеся части тела сестры, то окружающую обстановку, – но от того ещё более весёлым, Рин с наслаждением слизывала с губ попавшую на них мочу, и тут ей пришла в голову отличная идея. Рин взяла со стола пустой стакан и стала пытаться ловить в него мочу. Конечно, так как Лен не прекращал танцевать, вертя краником во все стороны, то попадало в стакан далеко не всё, но и немало, ведь Рин сидела довольно близко и ловко ловила струю. Ну а если и попадало мимо стакана на саму Рин, то всё равно хорошо.

 

_Boooon!!_

_И до варпа разогналась чувств моих петля,_

_Для игры воображения нет невозможного, так давай начнём!_

_Как-то погожим солнечным днём,_

_Веселье, мощнее чем волшебство,_

_Безграничное снизойдёт на нас, невозможного в том нет._

_И, когда завтра встретимся вновь, будем смеяться и напевать,_

_Чтобы радость вместе нам собрать,_

_Это ведь очень просто всё!_

_Погонись за нею и поймать попробуй,_

_Огромную мечту, мечтать ведь любишь ты?_

 

Как и Мику, Лену каким-то образом удалось произвести внушительный объём мочи и растянуть процесс почти до конца песни. Видимо, очень старался ради любимой сестры. Конечно, под конец струйка стала ослабевать, но тем проще Рин стало ловить её. В итоге, она собрала почти полный стакан. Закончив выступление, Лен думал, что Рин теперь выпьет стакан залпом – сам бы он на её месте так и поступил. Но вместо этого Рин поставила стакан с мочой на стол, а сама удалилась на кухню, предварительно предупредив, чтобы мочу пока никто не пил. Не поняв этот комментарий и потому проигнорировав его, Флауэр подумала, что Рин направилась к умывальнику, чтобы смыть мочу хотя бы с лица. Но когда Рин вернулась, то по её лицу, как и по остальному телу, всё ещё стекала моча брата. Зато в руках у Рин было два пустых стакана: теперь в гостиной было пять стаканов на пять человек. Рин разлила мочу поровну между всеми стаканами, а оставшийся объём дополнила соком из пакетов.

\- Спасибо, – сказал Лен, когда Рин дала ему стакан получившегося напитка.

\- Тебе спасибо, – улыбнулась Рин. – Твоя моча.

\- Но с соком смешать ты придумала, – настоял Лен, отхлебнув немного из своего стакана. – М-м-м, супер: яблочный сок освежает, а моча придаёт свой неповторимый аромат.

\- А я когда только сок попробовала, сразу подумала: будет отлично сочетаться с мочой, – ответила Рин, тоже отпив из своего стакана, чтобы убедиться. – И явно не прогадала! – заключила она.

«Давненько я мочи не пила», – подумала Мику, отложив игрушку и взяв стакан. – «А тут ещё и с соком». А попробовав заключила: «А ведь и правда, интересное вкусовое сочетание. Даже если не знать, что здесь моча, всё равно можно пить».

Тяньи пить мочу до сих пор не доводилось, но после всего, что рассказывали близнецы, не терпелось попробовать, так что она также охотно взяла стакан и отхлебнула напитка. Вопреки представлениям, вкус мочи, особенно смягчённый яблочным соком, совсем не был отвратительным. Необычным – да, как и сперма, например. Но вполне можно было пить и даже наслаждаться вкусом. Что Тяньи и делала.

Что же касается Флауэр, то глядя на оставленный ей стакан и то, как остальные с удовольствием поглощают напиток, ей не оставалось выбора, кроме как присоединиться, чтобы не привлекать нетипичным поведением ненужного внимания. «Ведь некоторые даже лечиться мочой призывают… вот и представлю, что это просто горьковатое лекарство», – убеждала она себя. Впрочем, когда она отхлебнула напитка, то на удивление обнаружила, что тот вовсе не так страшен. Всё-таки большей частью это был яблочный сок, а горчинка только придавала пикантности. Флауэр сама не заметила, как отпила больше, чем собиралась для видимости.


	30. Песня об улыбке

– Ну так что? – заключила Мику. – Осталась только Тяньи?

Китаянка кивнула и вышла на обоссанную сцену, а близнецы попытались вдвоём уместиться на освободившемся месте: Лен сел на диван, а Рин – ему на колени. Лен крепко прижал к себе мокрую от его собственной мочи сестру, стараясь всем телом ощутить влажность её тела, а носом зарылся в её волосы, которые впитали особенно много жидкости, и жадно вдохнул этот аромат.

– М-м-м, – с наслаждением протянул Лен, – как бы хорошо моча не сочеталась с соком, а с тобой она сочетается ещё лучше!

– Но ведь это ты меня обоссал, – отметила Рин, – что же, сам себя, получается, хвалишь? – по-доброму подколола она.

– Ну а что, разве плохо обоссал? – парировал Лен.

– Хорошо обоссал, – согласилась Рин, тая в объятьях брата. В каком-то смысле даже буквально тая, ведь влага с её тела стекала на его.

 

Тем временем Тяньи вышла на воображаемую сцену, прямо в центр оставленной Мику лужи мочи. Не так уж и жалко отдать новоприбывшей VIP-место на диване, когда для тебя приготовлена такая VIP-сцена! Чувствовать под своими босыми ногами мочу подруги было одно удовольствие. Наполнившись светлыми чувствами, Тяньи взяла микрофон и объявила «Песню об улыбке».

 

_От улыбки хмурый день светлей,_

_От улыбки в небе радуга проснется..._

_Поделись улыбкою своей,_

_И она к тебе не раз еще вернется._

 

А Флауэр невольно смотрела на этот концерт и недоумевала. Тяньи была совершенно голая, вся перепачкана в грязи, судя по всему только что занималась сексом, причём вполне возможно, что групповым, а теперь стояла прямо посреди лужи чужой мочи. Но не это больше всего шокировало Флауэр. Это всё можно было понять – мало ли какие у кого извращения. А вот что никак не укладывалось в картину мира Флауэр, так это то, что Тяньи при всём этом пела такую светлую невинную песню… и не просто пела, а с совершенно искренними эмоциями, всей душой веря в то, о чём поёт. Но как может погрязший в извращениях человек верить во что-то чистое и непорочное? И наоборот: как может человек, верящий в чистое и непорочное, не брезговать всей грязью и развратом, что здесь творится?

 

_И тогда наверняка, вдруг запляшут облака,_

_И кузнечик запиликает на скрипке._

_С голубого ручейка начинается река,_

_Ну, а дружба начинается с улыбки._

_С голубого ручейка начинается река,_

_Ну, а дружба начинается с улыбки._

 

Флауэр не могла не отметить, что несмотря на весь разврат, само исполнение было на высоте. Если закрыть глаза и не видеть, что Тяньи нагая и вся в грязи стоит в луже мочи, то слушать было одно удовольствие. Но Флауэр с удивлением обнаружила, что закрывать глаза ей не хочется. Когда Тяньи пела об улыбке, то и сама демонстрировала слушателям свою искреннюю светлую улыбку. И не глядеть на неё значило лишить себя половины удовольствия от песни.

 

_От улыбки солнечной одной_

_Перестанет плакать самый грустный дождик._

_Сонный лес простится с тишиной_

_И захлопает в зеленые ладоши._

 

Ну, раз уж песня предлагает, Мику и близнецы принялись в такт мелодии хлопать в ладоши. Все вели себя совершенно естественно и открыто, как будто не видели в происходящем никакого разврата. Как будто вся это нагота, секс, обмазывание грязью, обсасывание и распитие мочи были невинными детскими забавами. Как будто никто не научил их, что такое поведение совершенно неприемлемо.

 

_И тогда наверняка, вдруг запляшут облака,_

_И кузнечик запиликает на скрипке._

_С голубого ручейка начинается река,_

_Ну, а дружба начинается с улыбки._

_С голубого ручейка начинается река,_

_Ну, а дружба начинается с улыбки._

 

А ведь если их и вправду никто не научил, то они и не виноваты, что так себя ведут. И что же получается? Предаваясь даже самым извращённым занятиям, они остаются совершенно искренне невинными. Занимаясь групповым сексом и поливая друг друга золотым дождём, они просто веселятся, оставаясь в душе чистыми и непорочными. А их удовольствие остаётся незапятнанным грузом греха и боязнью непонимания.

 

_От улыбки станет всем теплей –_

_И слону и даже маленькой улитке._

_Так пускай повсюду на земле,_

_Будто лампочки, включаются улыбки!_

 

Так может, так оно и лучше? Вот Флауэр осознаёт, что её извращения – это извращения. И что это ей дало? Только заставило ненавидеть себя за то, что такая неправильная, и замкнуться в себе, боясь, как бы никто не узнал. А вот эти ребята, похоже, действительно счастливы. И друзей друг в друге нашли. Так, может, это не они, это Флауэр что-то делает не так?

 

_И тогда наверняка, вдруг запляшут облака,_

_И кузнечик запиликает на скрипке._

_С голубого ручейка начинается река,_

_Ну, а дружба начинается с улыбки._

_С голубого ручейка начинается река,_

_Ну, а дружба начинается с улыбки._

 

С улыбки, значит? Флауэр попыталась пересилить ставшую постоянной печаль на лице и улыбнуться, присоединяясь к аплодисментам остальных слушателей. И поразительная вещь: улыбнулась-то Флауэр миру, но при этом как будто сам мир стал самую чуточку дружелюбнее к ней.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Autofellatio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711636) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari)
  * [Autoerotic asphyxiation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711654) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari)
  * [Аутофелляция](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711690) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari)
  * [Аутоэротическая асфиксия](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711714) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari)




End file.
